Anything and Everything 4: New Horizons
by Buddyboy98
Summary: Rose Long has been a lot in her life, hunter, cop, friend, lover, and mother. But the title that she never accepted was daughter. What will happen when she's forced to accept it along with her real family? And what will happen when an old threat returns?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Twelve Years after 'Anything and Everything 3: Remnant' **

* * *

Judge Arabella McConway hated lawyers, and the fact that she had four lawyers in her Chambers was starting to annoy her. The first set was the Defense Attorney who was defending the suspect and the ADA for Putnam County who was prosecuting the crime. The other two were even slimier because they had the backing of the Federal Government, a lawyer for the Department of Justice and a lawyer from the Department of Defense. She had to fight the urge to scream at them and tell them that no matter what they did, they were all greasy, corrupt imbeciles. "Your Honor, the Federal Government is trying to stonewall us and swipe the defendant away and hide him."

"Mr. Green," Judge McConway began, looking to the well suited Defense Attorney to the right of the ADA. "What does your client think about this?"

Robert Green let a pointed smirk come across his face. He knew that Assistant District Attorney Bradshaw wanted to murder him for allowing the Government to march all over them, but this was his job to get his client off the hook and he didn't have a problem with doing it. "If my client wants to serve his country, then he has no objections. He will happily accept the injunction from the Feds."

"Oh shove it Robert, you know that this will clear him of the charges and he won't have to face time," Eric Bradshaw growled. He had known Robert Green for years and sometime he just couldn't stand the man and his ways.

"Councilor, watch it!" Judge McConway snapped.

Leaning back in his chair, Robert's smirk widened before turning back to look at the Government Lawyers who were waiting patiently for something. "Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hale, my client will cooperate with the Government happily."

"I know, Mr. Green, we're just waiting for an agent to come and take him into custody," Roy Hale said stoically to the cocky attorney. "Under the Patriot Act we have to comply with any demands of a Federal Agency, and there is a certain Agency that demanded that we get your client out. She'll be here."

"And what Federal Agency wanted the defendant?" Eric asked.

"The Central Intelligence Agency, they made the request." Todd Anderson responded. He was the representative of the Department of Justice and he was growing just as annoyed with the antics of the ADA and Defense as the judge.

From behind them, the ornate door to the Judge's Chambers opened and the meek head of one of the Judge's Aides appeared. She was a young girl who was paying her way through Law School with the job, and picking up useful bits of information from the Judge to help her. Arabella was fond of the girl and she would happily help her, but this wasn't the time, she wanted to get this over with and have no interruptions. "Yes Sarah, I thought I said no interruptions?"

"You did your honor," Sarah responded nervously. "But a Federal Agent is here to speak with ADA Bradshaw and Mr. Green. I think she's here to take someone."

"No doubt." Bradshaw spat, with unhidden bitterness

"That's Agent Long," Mr. Anderson said. "You should let her in."

* * *

Rose Long was _supposed_ to be on vacation and she just hated the fact that her bosses wanted to use her whenever something happened in New York, it just made her want to tear her hair out. Two Months ago there was a bomb threat against a mosque in Albany, and she living in Manhattan had to drive all the way up there and be the lone CIA Investigator. She didn't like investigating, yes she was good at it, but she was more of a field agent who pointed her gun at people. Most of all, she hated Lawyers and whenever she did this, she always got an earful from some irritated ADA.

Stepping into the Chambers of Judge McConway, Rose took her sun glasses off and hung them from the collar of her shirt. Dressed in typical black and white pantsuit, she just screamed Federal Agent and she knew that she could only get away with that when she was in America, whenever she was in the Middle East it was like putting a target on your back. But then again it wasn't the smartest thing wearing black in a desert. "Sorry I'm late."

"No Agent Long you're right on time," Todd Anderson responded to her with a faint smile, she knew him and she liked him, and somehow she knew that if she ever got into legal trouble, he'd have her back. "ADA Eric Bradshaw for Putnam Country and Mr. Robert Green for the defendant Mr. Alawaci."

Rose stiffened. No, it was only a coincidence. She remembered the name of her father from the first time that she had ever heard it. But when she looked at the man, who she could swear had stiffened like she had, she felt the breath leave her body. He was exactly like the photo she had seen, the dark hair expectedly grayed, tall, medium build. And he was a stereotype of a greasy, sleazy defense attorney. "Lillian?" Robert asked incredulously.

Her eyes shot open, that was her sister name, her twin sister. "No, Rose."

"Do you two know each other?" Todd asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No," Rose shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "Uhm, Your Honor I-I'm here on behalf of the United States Central Intelligence Agency, we are here to extract Alim Alawaci under the pretense of a suspected Terrorism Investigation. I sent a team to your country jail to take him and that's all."

She had forgotten that she had been holding several blue pamphlets, three to be exact. Handing one to the Judge, ADA Bradshaw, and more shakily to Robert, she folded her arms behind her back. "Those are GAG orders, they prevent you from saying anything to the media or anyone else about evidence, accusations and things that Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hale have said."

"As well as the CIA being involved in this matter." Todd added lastly.

"Now ADA Bradshaw, if you so much as try and fight us on this matter I will dig through everything you've done in your life and I will ruin you. Do you understand that," Rose said with reserved anger. "Under Patriot I and II I can be a special pain in your ass if you encroach in a CIA investigation."

Eric looked absolutely furious, but he had no choice and no he didn't want his personal life leaked to the local media. So he would allow this to happen without fighting it, lest he become a victim of a CIA hit job. Nodding his head stiffly, he turned and burned holes into Robert, who hadn't taken his eyes of Rose. "Agent …?"

"Long." Rose answered feeling slightly queasy looking at the man.

"Agent Long," Robert corrected himself taking in a deep sigh. "My Client has retained me and I'm afraid that I have to follow him wherever he's taken."

Rose sighed, so she would be tacked onto meeting her father before she was even ready to do it. It had been fifteen years since she had found the identity of her mother and father and she still hadn't been ready for it. Now on top of working late, she would have to deal with Robert Green. "I have to take him back to Manhattan where the US Marshalls will take him into Witsec. I suppose you can come with us if you want. Rather unnecessary."

"I'd prefer to be there." Robert insisted, rather too vehemently.

Inwardly she sighed, but outwardly she managed to smile and nod her head at her father. "Do you need a ride down there or do you have a car."

"I do have a car," Robert said quietly. "But I might have my wife pick it up."

"So you want me to come with me?" Rose asked simply.

"Yes." Robert nodded his head.

* * *

**AN:/ How was it? Next we'll check in with Jake, Alyssa, Johnny and the kids. Not to mention the little visit we'll pay to Luong and Haley. And in case your wondering, Rose did join the CIA and if you want to know how I'll write a one shot and explain it if you want. **

**Leave a review it's nice and it's like crack really. So be a good citizen and leave me some free crack.**


	2. Children and Their Ways

**Chapter 1**

**Children and Their Ways. **

It had started with the fight, Jake had heard it from the living room and he had told them to knock it off. Then there was a crashing sound, and then he became concerned. His two sons fought with each other constantly, and he wondered if they had hurt each other, but when he got to their room, the large window that was in their room was shattered. It was the first time that they had ever destroyed something and really had to stifle a laugh at their sheepish looks. "Alright, who did it? And I don't want to hear excuses!"

"Dad, it was Mike, he wouldn't get off my bed and he punched me!" Twelve year old Daemon Long pointed to his identical twin brother frantically.

Jake folded his arms over his chest and raised a single eyebrow to Michael who was now looking as guilty as sin, he loved both of them, but sometimes he wished that they were fifteen and out of this rough housing stage. He needed backup in the form of his wife, but she was off gallivanting upstate, so he would have to rely on his daughter Rachel and his son DJ. Any moment now they would be getting home from whatever they were out doing and he could have them watch their brothers so he could go and get a new window. "You both are grounded for fighting, Michael you get an extra week for breaking the window and you won't be getting an allowance."

"Dad!" Michael whined before stomping his foot on the ground.

"And Mom will hear about this," Jake smirked at his son. "May God have mercy on your soul little boy. I'm much nicer than your mother will be."

Daemon snickered and left his brothers side to walk out of the room, and before Jake looked back at Michael, he had to give it to the both of them. It seemed that they had a knack for manipulation, and Daemon had clearly played the innocent victim very well. And if that sounded unfair, it really wasn't in his mind, Michael broke the window by punching his brother so therefore he should be punished for it. As it were, he wasn't only punishing Michael he had also grounded Daemon for a week. "Get the vacuum and clean this up, and make sure to put on some shoes to save your feet."

"Alright Dad." Michael said hanging his head.

All Jake did was smile before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

* * *

Alyssa Long Sindacco wondered at what point in the past decade when she had transformed into her mother. In her first three years with Johnny, she had given him two children, but when that three had turned into fifteen years, she had given him four more children and all them were boys expect for one. One daughter and she held onto that daughter in the raging storm of testosterone that had become her home. She was extremely close to her, and she hoped that one day, she and the thirteen year old girl would have a relationship like she and her mother had. "I'm gonna kill your father Liza."

"What did he do this time?" Liza Sindacco asked with a hint of laughter.

"He made us get stuck in traffic." Alyssa slapped her hands on the wheel.

They had just got back from the Airport. Erin, Johnny, Mark, Jackie, Marissa, not to mention their five sons, and Erin and Mark's Son were going to the University of Oklahoma for her sister in-law's College Graduation. The only reason that she and her daughter weren't going was because well they didn't like Johnny's Sister. She was rude, rather snobbish, and she had the maturity of a fourteen year old Boy. Johnny knew that and he didn't like it, but he wanted to respect the feelings of her and their daughter. And the unspoken reason was that he didn't want a fight breaking out. So it would be her and Liza for a week, she wondered what they would possibly do.

"I can't believe your Aunt Natalia graduated from High School let alone College, sometimes I wonder if your father is even related to that bit-… _witch_," Alyssa fumed, and her eye twitched when she heard her daughter's laughter from the passenger seat. "What's so funny you little munchkin?"

"I'm just amazed at what a good save Witch was from, _B.I.T.C.H_." She said.

Alyssa snickered, yes, that was a good save. "Don't tell your father."

"That what I spelled out that word or that you in lesser terms called his sister that word?" Liza asked leaning back in her seat with a smirk.

"Both. And I won't tell your father that you and your little friend Matt were holding hands when you left school two weeks ago." Alyssa smirked.

"Mom! You saw that?" The Younger of the two screamed.

"I see everything," Alyssa looked over to her and winked. "Deal?"

Liza sighed and rolled her eyes. "Deal, now just shut up."

The American Dragon snickered again and turned back to the road.

* * *

Haley Long had thought that she wasn't the right person to train her son to have some mild control over his Dragon Powers, but apparently she was. It had taken years to convince him to finally use them, and they had been living on the Isle of Draco ever since. Life was good on it, things had taken awhile to return to normal after the Dark Dragon had virtually ravaged it, and the Council Palace had been completely refurbished. Most of the Palace itself had been damaged by the bullet holes in it, but they had completely restored it to its former beauty and when Haley and Luong asked if they could live there, the Dragon Council had happily given them permission.

"You want to go back to New York and have lunch?" Haley asked her son as they walked through the Gardens of the Dragon Council Palace.

Luong nodded. "I have someone I want to see too, hope you don't mind."

"Someone …_special_?" Haley smiled at the way her Son blushed.

Looking down at his feet, Luong put a smirk on his face. "Yes, I meet her in a book and I asked her out. We're gonna have dinner tonight."

"That's good Son," Haley patted his shoulder. "I'll be at your Uncles if you need anything. And I have to ask? Are you going to stay there tonight?"

"In New York?" Luong asked.

Haley nodded.

"Maybe, I have some cash, if things don't go well I can get a motel and come back here in the morning." He shrugged, blushing again when he realized that he had just told his mother that he was going to have sex.

Now she turned her head to kill the smirk that was turning into a smile, when she was sure that it was gone she turned back to Luong. Then she squeezed his shoulder and turned. "I'll save us from this awkward moment and go get the portal set up. You need to get dressed for our trip."

* * *

15 Year Old David Jacob Long marched down the apartment hallway. He had just had the worst day of his life. His Girlfriend had just broken up with him and on top of that he received an F on his History Test. Knowing full and well that he was going to get a mouthful from his parents, maybe not his father but certainly his father, he prepared himself to enter his home. Maybe he could ask his father about what to do with his girlfriend situation, and then again maybe not. If what he knew about his father's history was correct, then the only thing that he knew about that department was from his mother. Standing outside of his apartment door, he braced himself.

* * *

**Authors Note:/ Just a double shot for all of you, I'm gonna be focusing on some of my other stories for a short time and I wanted to get most of the characters out of the way. On the question of Johnny, Erin, Jackie and the rest of their family, they won't be making their appearances until about chapter ten (That's a rough estimate.) And for the time being, the chapters that Rose will appear in will be devoted to her and her father. It won't last for long, but just don't expect it for a little while. **

**Leave a review for me please. **


	3. Accidents? Or Intentional

**Chapter 2 – Accidents? Or Intentional**

Alim Alawaci was a high value confidential informant to the CIA. Seven years prior they had plucked Alawaci out of Yemen and had stashed him in upstate New York to inform them on the goings on in the Muslim Community. He had helped them take down three attempted Terrorist Attacks, and they would be damned if they lost him. Rose's direct superior had given the order to extract Alawaci, but Rose knew that the order came directly from the President of the United States himself and that made moving Mr. Alawaci top priority. "Heli Unit how's the road from up there? Is it clear enough for us?"

"Copy that Agent Long," Ryan Darcy, the pilot for the CIA Motorcade responded. "Local PD has the highway shut down for us, you are free to go."

Rose nodded and turned to Robert who was sitting in the passenger seat, listening intently. "You know of course Mr. Green that whatever you hear over a CIA communication line has to stay with you, everything it classified."

"I understand." Robert nodded silently taking her features in.

She nodded her head before putting her hand out of the Window and giving a signal for the SVU's in the Motorcade to begin moving. Then turning the key in the ignition, she looked to the mirror in her right and saw the hazard lights flashing on the car behind them. That was the signal that they were ready. Then she slowly pressed her foot onto the accelerator and followed the car ahead of them out of the County Jail parking lot. Alawaci's safe return to the headquarters in Manhattan was top priority, so all the stops that the CIA could muster were put out for him. "Heli Unit, are the snipers in place?"

"Affirmative," Darcy said. "A dozen on each side of the highway, if they spot anything that they think will obstruct you they'll take it out. All is secure."

Rose nodded again. "So Mr. Green, we're gonna be on the road for a little while so let's get to know each other …I mean we don't have too but if-…"

"No, a little conversation didn't kill anyone." Robert smiled looking out at the massive effect that the orders of the CIA were having on the town.

"Alright," Rose responded. "So what made you want to be a lawyer?"

"I'm a third generation lawyer," Robert responded leaning back into his seat with a sigh. "My Father took over for the firm after my Grandfather died and I took over for my father after he died. I started out doing Civil Lawsuits, then when my wife was Pregnant for the first time one of our daughters-…"

"Died?" Rose supplied, knowing full and well what it actually was.

Robert shook his head. "No, she was kidnapped, but she seemed special to us even when she was just born. She had this funny looking birthmark on her right wrist. The Doctor thought he said it looked like dragon or something."

If Rose hadn't been driving, she was sure that her hand might have unconsciously gone to her wrist to grasp the mark of the Huntsclan. But she managed to raise an eyebrow. "T-That's certainly odd you know."

"I do," Robert responded trying to observe her reaction to this. "But as I was saying, after my daughter was kidnapped, I went the District Attorney's Office to prosecute kidnapping cases like that and then I came back to my family practice about ten years ago. That really managed to make my future."

"Your Daughter's kidnapping?" Rose asked shakily.

Again her father nodded. "My family never got over it."

"Well maybe one day-…" Rose was cut off by a frantic yell over the Walkie-Talkie that was labeled to belong to the Helicopter Pilot Ryan Darcy.

Rose snatched the radio from her dashboard. "Darcy! What in the hell?"

"Abort! Abort! Rocket Propelled Grenade has been fired from one of the adjoining buildings along with Highway," Ryan yelled over the communication line. "Agent Long! You need to get out of there now!"

Cursing, Rose slammed on the accelerator and moved out of the protection of the Motorcade. She had to do her best to get the hell out of the way of that rocket, and she hoped desperately that it wasn't heat seeking. And even though she was supposed to protect Alim Alawaci, she hoped that if it hit her car, it blew up the back half and killed only him. "Rose you won't be able to shake it! Damnit Rose we have to let him go! Get yourself out of there!"

"Can't do that Ryan," Rose shouted back, honestly this was the fastest she had ever driven in her life. "Get an ambulance ready, it'll hit me soon! And tell my husband and family that I love them if I don't make it out here, ok?"

The voice of Ryan was now being drowned out by the hissing of a radio. "I can do that! Just like to say that it's been an honor working with you ma'am"

"You too." Rose smiled before reaching over to the driver side arm seat and pressing a series of buttons that was put in one every single Government Vehicle. They were put in on the President's Limousine, all of the cabinet Secretaries Vehicles, the Speaker of the House and many others.

In one quick motion, Robert's Seatbelt belt detached from the top, freeing him from it and then his door was forced open by the mechanism and in and enormous risk of losing control of the vehicle, she pulled both of her hands off of the wheel and pushed her father out of the car. Quickly putting both hands back on the wheel, she sighed deeply and looked in the rearview mirror, the rocket was chasing her. And then she closed her eyes for impact.

She heard an explosion but didn't feel the rocket itself hit the car.

Then she felt the back of the car being pushed up by the shockwave.

And the last thing that she felt was flying through the windshield.

* * *

**Authors Note: *Ducks down from the flying rocks* Stop throwing rocks at me. This doesn't end as badly as you think, in fact this serves the purpose of introducing the villain or let me re-phrase that, it's the first act of 'Villainy' that the Villain will do in the story. **

**This chapter was meant to be short if that's a problem. It was to be devoted to this. And in case you're wondering how and when Jake will react, you'll find out at the end of the next chapter. And at the end of the chapter after next, we'll begin to integrate Robert and his family into the story of Jake, Rose and Alyssa's Family. **

**Leave me a review please! **


	4. Panic

**Chapter 3 – Panic **

'_This is a disaster_', Allen Mansfield, the CIA Bureau Chief for New York State thought as he watched the doctors administer something in Agent Long's Intravenous line. If he hadn't given her the order to come up here and take Alawaci then she would be sitting in a hospital room fighting for her life, and he wouldn't have to face down her husband. Allen knew of Agent Long's past, and he was also briefed on the genealogy of her husband.

He didn't want to think of what would happen if that man somehow turned into a dragon and ripped him to pieces. And all of those children too, he didn't want to think of the look on their faces, he had kids too and when he had gotten injured on the job, they'd whine around for weeks. "Doctor!"

Doctor Amanda Irons turned around at the snapping voice of the CIA Director, she was swamped with patients from the events of today on the freeway and she was upset with the fact that she'd be working late. "What!"

"What's the update on Agent Long and Alim Alawaci?" Allen asked her.

She sighed and held the clipboard close to her chest, the news was bittersweet. Agent Long had been stabilized and would recover with time, but Alim Alawaci was dead. "Mr. Alawaci died in the incurring shockwave from the Rocket Grenade Launcher, the better news out of all of this is that Agent Long has stabilized and I've induced her into a coma to give her some rest."

"Shit," He hissed. "You've put her into a coma?"

"Yes," Irons persisted. "The swelling in her head has gone down and she needs a little time of forced sleep. I can pull her out of it if I need to, but when I examined her I discovered that she has all the classic signs of sleep deprivation. But she's going to be just fine, just a few days for some rest."

He nodded stiffly. "Alright, I'll call her family."

"That won't be necessary," She stopped him with a raised hand. "I already have the father here with us and he's already called the immediate family."

Allen blinked once, and then his jaw_ comically _dropped. Agent Long had no father that was listed, she had her Husband, Children and Grandchildren. No, brothers, sisters or parents though, and he had the overwhelming urge to go to wherever this man was and beating the hell out of him. "Who is this man?"

"Mr. Robert Green, Defense Attorney," Irons brought her clipboard up and handed it to Director Mansfield, on it was a picture of the man from his medical records and under it was a record of a birth of two twin's girls. "I was just on my way to do a DNA test on Agent Long, but when it comes to all of the other evidence, it matches, Mr. Green told us of his other daughter had how she's Agent Long's twin. I looked, yes they are. Then there's the mark."

He shook his head from the stalemate it was in. "What mark?"

"The one around her right wrist and hand," The doctor said holding up the birth certificate and to a picture of an infant's hand and wrist, and sure enough there was that mark. He had seen it several times on Agent Long herself. "It's an identical match to Agent Long's hand. Even without a DNA test I can safely say that Mr. Green is her father, or at least an Uncle."

Handing the clip board back to Doctor Irons, he sighed. "Where is he?"

"You're not going to bitch at him are you?" She asked taking a step back.

"No," Allen lied. "I'm going to have a word with him. I want to know why he was in the vehicle and why Agent Long managed to save him not Alawaci."

Doctor Irons put a hand on the CIA Directors shoulder. "With all due respect Director Mansfield, Agent Long couldn't have saved Mr. Alawaci, when the shockwave hit the back of the car, his head hit the top of the car so hard that broke his neck. She was lucky that she was able to save Mr. Green, hell she was lucky that she flew through the windshield. So there's nothing that she could have done. And I can't allow you to accost people in hospital anyway."

"She is a _Federal Agent_; I have authority to dictate how and how I will not handle a situation like this." He hissed at her and stepped closer.

"Not here you don't," She smirked stepping one step closer to him to show him that she wouldn't back down. "I can pick up the phone and lodge a complaint with the DA's office and they'll deal with your superiors in Washington. Now I do suggest that you stop fighting me on this and let the man see his daughter, CIA or not I will have your ass tossed out of here."

He glared at her one last time, he didn't like being told what to do and even though he didn't like it he had no choice. The DA's office would jump and a chance to piss on his parade and he knew that his superiors wouldn't ignore anything. Turning on his heel he left the floor, fighting his way past patients that were being moved and scrambling doctors, he reached the elevator. That Doctor Irons might have been able to tell him what and what not to in her hospital, but he still had the ability to let Agent Long's real family know what happened to her. He just needed to get to a secure place.

* * *

"_This is News Channel 5 for Manhattan reporting to you live from Putnam Country General Hospital," A young news reporter spoke into the camera from outside the Hospital, the scene behind her was of people who were patients and visitors alike being taken from the building by men and women in black suits, they all were stoic in their faces. "We have just received this press release from the Department of Defense, Department of Justice and the White House. They have authorized Federal Agents to lock down one floor of the hospital to respond to the victims of today's events down town." _

_Rumor has it that a rocket launcher had been fired from one of the buildings downtowns, but there was no face behind it. The Government Agency that had been working a few hours ago had locked down the Highway and every possible way to get to it at the time. She wasn't going to jump to a conclusion of what attacked that convoy this morning, but she was going to confirm it. "Today, a Federal Motorcade was fired upon in downtown Carmel and my sources confirm that several high ranking people have been injured." _

"_The State Department will not deny nor confirm international Terrorist involvement at this time," She reported, swallowing a lump in her throat. "It should be noted at this time that we also don't know what Government Agency had been attacked. The Putnam County DA's Office has not spoken."_

_The Young Woman tucked a lose strain of hair behind her ear and continued to read off of the paper that she was given. "It is confirmed however that State and City Maintenance Crews will shut down that part of the Highway to affect repairs on that damaged portion traffic will be re-directed with that-…" _

14 year old Rachel Long nearly spit out the water that she had been drinking, she had just gotten home from a day out with her friends and she had been looking forward for a bit of rest. When the breaking news story had interrupted her show, she was prepared to change the channel, but she was thankful that she had stayed on that channel. Rachel was not deaf nor was she blind, her mother worked for the Government and she knew that she was up in Carmel this morning. She knew that because she threw a big fit about her mother not making her breakfast, only to find her father half assing it.

"Daddy! Daddy come here now!" Rachel shouted getting up from the couch.

Jake was slow to respond, when Rachel looked back into the Kitchen, her father was holding a cell phone to his ear and he looked as if he was about to cry. Sensing that something was wrong, Rachel ran her hand through her dark locks, and walked to the Kitchen. In the doorway she stopped and folded her arms around her chest. "Alright, ok, we'll be up there in a little bit, and Allen, thanks for letting me know of what happened."

Hanging up the phone, he set it down on the counter and stared off into space to catch his thoughts. When he noticed his daughter looking at him pleadingly, he offered her a weak smile. "That was Director Mansfield, your mother's boss. She had a little accident and she's in the hospital right now."

"I know," Rachel said pointing back to the living room and Jake looked up to the Television at the breaking news story. "I-Is she going to be alright?"

Jake nodded. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if Rose had actually died. But Mansfield had said that they had stabilized his wife and that in a few days she'd be back to normal. Letting his grip off of the counter, he picked up his phone and handed it to Rachel. "I need you to call your sister and tell her to pick up Kailey from her friend's house, tell her what happened. Then I need you to get a hold of your Aunt and tell her that I need someone to watch Kailey and the boys while we're up there with your mom."

She nodded and flipped open the phone as she walked out of the kitchen.

Clenching his jaw together, he let go of the kitchen counter and followed his daughter out. Jake didn't mind the fact that she was a CIA Agent, and she didn't mind that Rose was out a lot doing things that she loved to do. But this was the part she hated about it. Eight years ago on her first assignment in Yemen, Rose had been gone for six whole weeks and Jake hated the feeling of wondering if she'd been killed by extremists. She had been in danger a lot of the time, Rose had revealed that much at first, but later on she had told him that she had killed about twelve extremists that had been sent to stop her attempt on their leaders life. They failed of course and Rose had completed the mission, but he still couldn't believe the risk that she took.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the fact that he was already walking down the hall. Stopping at the second door on the right, he brought his hand up and knocked on his teenage son's door. "DJ, DJ I know you've had a shitty day but I need you to open the door. Somethi-…"

The door opened suddenly and Jake blinked once at the sight of his suspicious looking son. Narrowing his eyes, he forced himself into the room and the pungent stench of _tobacco_ hit him. It had been a very long time since Jake had even touched a cigarette, and it had been Rose herself who had put a stop to it when he had attempted to restart his habit. He'd be damned if he let his son follow in his footsteps. "DJ Long, have you been _smoking_?"

"No." DJ answered looking way to suspicious, even for his own good.

Jake narrowed his eyes and raised his head to take a big whiff of the air. The Dragon Power of scent was a handy tool sometimes, he looked at his son and then at his closet where the cigarette some was the strongest. "Really Son. Then why don't you trot your little self over to that closet and show me?"

The second oldest Long Child hesitated, and then turned on his heel to go to his closet. Again he hesitated and then gripped the handle to move the sliding closet back. And as Jake knew, there it was, an ashtray with a lit cigarette in it, sitting on the carpeted floor. "I'm sorry dad, its just-…"

"We don't have time to gap about this right now," Jake said walking forward to the closet and picking up the ashtray, quickly putting the cigarette out, he made a motion with his hand for his son to give him whatever he had. And when he did so, Jake took them and pocketed them. "Your Mom's upstate in a hospital. Don't think that this is over, but I'm not going to bitch right now."

By that time however, the breath was sucked out of DJ's chest. "What!"

"I know," Jake said. "But the doctor said she was fine, Aunt Haley is going to stay back and watch Kailey and the twins. While you, Alyssa, Rachel and I go up there. Before we go however I want you to take a freaking shower."

* * *

His son Robert was the first to arrive, followed by Lillian his daughter and Rose's twin sister, then Caroline. When had told them what had happened they had dropped everything. He didn't blame his wife Caroline if she was more concerned over Agent Long then she was for him, hell he was feeling the same emotions. As for his son and daughter, they didn't believe it. They had thought that their father was losing his mind. But when they all walked into Rose's private Hospital Room, all of them knew at that moment for sure that he wasn't insane. Caroline actually had begun to cry. She knew that face anywhere. For the hour that she had spent with her twin daughters all of those years ago, she would never forget their faces. "Robert, oh my god."

In their family, they called the younger Robert, Bobby, and the senior, Robert. "I know, I didn't account on coming into work today and running in-"

"She looks exactly like me," Lillian giggled slightly before walking up to the side of the bed and staring down at Rose, and this was truly the first time she could say this, but it was like looking at herself. "She looks better than me."

"Did the Doctor run the DNA test?" Bobby asked from behind his parents.

He didn't want to look at his 'sister'. Ever since he was three years old he had dreamed of meeting this woman and if it turned out not to be her, then he didn't want to get his hopes up. Looking up from the floor, he met his father's blue eyes. "Yes she did. Agent Long has a fifty percent match to my DNA, that's expected because to get a full match you'd need to test your mother's too."

"I don't need a DNA test," Caroline said breathing heavily. "She's ours."

Robert nodded. "You can't really fake the fact that she's Lillian's Twin."

"Daddy is she sleeping?" Lillian asked touching her sister forehead.

"No," Robert shook his head, stepping around his wife and to the left side of his long lost twin daughter. "The Doctor put her in a coma; she felt it would be the best way to make her rest. Apparently she doesn't get much sleep."

"So is she really what the news is saying? She works for the Government?"

That was Bobby who had taken to his mother's left. "Yeah, I'm not supposed to say anything about this, but she's a CIA agent, she came to take away my client who died today on the Highway. It's logical to assume that's why."

"Does she have a husband or kids?" Lillian asked still not moving her eyes.

Robert just shrugged. "I don't know, the Doctor couldn't tell me but she said she'd get a hold of them if they were in her medical records. We'll have to see. But even if she does, _we're _here now and _we're _going to be here."

"Of course we are Dad." Bobby said lightly hugging his mother.

The Matriarch of the Green Family smiled and returned her son's embrace with a seemingly tighter one. Lillian however didn't hear them. She was still enraptured with the sight of her twin that she had heard about since the day she was taken home from the hospital. And as minutes turned into hours, Lillian hadn't left her sister's side, not for the bathroom, dinner, anything.

* * *

"I told you that she shouldn't have taken the fucking job!" Alyssa screamed into his ear as Jake drove. They had left the Haley with the younger kids and now he, his son and daughter, not to mention his other daughter and granddaughter were on their way. The sight was almost comical, Alyssa was driving in the car ahead of them and he could almost hear her screaming from his position. He looked over to DJ in the passenger seat and grinned.

"Your sister's having bit of a tantrum." He explained quietly.

"I heard that Daddy! I can't believe you let Mom join the CIA! You knew perfectly well that she could die in any circumstance!" The American Dragon continued furiously. She had never been angrier in her life.

"Lyss I think its best we talk about this later, I'll see you up there." Jake said quickly hanging up the phone hand handing it to his son. Before he changed lanes and quickly speed up. He knew that his daughter wouldn't find that very funny, but when DJ and Rachel began to laugh, he knew inject a bit of humor into the situation wasn't really a bad thing whatsoever.

* * *

"I hate hospital food," Robert announced as he reentered the room with a muffin and a Styrofoam cup of coffee in his hand, he took a seat next to his wife on the couch in the room. "But they sure have it when you need it."

Caroline nodded before swiping the coffee out of his hand and taking a moderate sip of it. "Ew, it's stale, I don't know how you can drink it."

"I'm a lawyer," Robert said taking another drink of it. "Hot, Cold, Fresh, Stale, I'm gonna drink it or I'll pass out. And I really can't go to sleep."

* * *

Jake was irate, he knew that he should have been keeping calm the rest of the way up there but he found that he just couldn't do that. He needed to see his wife, he needed to know if she was in one piece and with all of that on his mind, he practically ran towards her hospital room. He was relieved to know that she was in recovery, but he wanted to know exactly what she was recovering from. When he reached the door to her room, he waited for Alyssa and the kids to catch up and when they were all with him, he grasped the doorknob, but before he opened the door wider he heard the strangest conversation ever. "Who do you think managed to kidnap her?"

"Well whoever they are Bobby," A woman's voice responded, and Jake felt a tingle go down his spine at the voice, it was Rose's voice, but somehow it was different. "Our sister managed to get the hell away from them."

Looking to his right, Alyssa was listening in too and she looked completely puzzled. Jake just shrugged, whoever these people where he was going to tear them to pieces for being the first ones to see his wife. And even though he was aware of the fact that his wife's family existed, his children didn't and he was going to play it safe in this matter. "Fuck it, let's just go in."

Pushing the door open, he, his children and granddaughter filled into the room and began to scrutinize the surprised people. Robert, Bobby, Caroline and Lillian were shocked however when they laid their eyes on Alyssa. As for the Long-Sindacco Family, they were shocked to see Rose and a mirror image of her next to each other.

It was Alyssa who broke the tense and awkward silence. "Who the fuck are you people and why in the blazing seven hells are you in my Mother's room?"

* * *

**AN:/ No, I suppose I was a fool in giving the impression that Rose's father had died. You should know better than to think that I'd actually kill off a new main character in the second chapter. Have I succeeded in making you want more? I think so. In the next chapter the two families will "_Talk_" (You can see the smirk on my face, I know you can, don't tell me you can't)**

**And oh yeah, leave me a review.**


	5. When Worlds Collide

**Authors Note: I just want to say something, on my profile page there's a section about this story. Don't take it as me telling you what's going to happen in this story, because there are a lot of other things that happen. Those are just the main founding plots. I would ask you not to give up on this story. So as I say again, don't give up on this story. Oh – And I might be taking some time away from this story to work on 'Into that Good Night' very soon. But until that time comes, leave a review and enjoy this next chapter, I have fun writing it! **

**Chapter 4 – When Worlds Collide **

They all stared at each other, because that's all they found that they could do. Caroline could see the resemblance in the young woman who had cursed at them immediately, and when she put two together, she was probably her Granddaughter. It took Jake a moment actually regain his point of thinking, because the sight of his wife and her twin sister together was just surreal at best. Jake looked over to his Daughter and lightly squeezed her shoulder. "I would appreciate it Lyss if you'd keep that sort of language out of this room. I mean those are your Grandparents that you were talking too."

"Grandparents!" Alyssa screamed, looking back from Robert and Caroline as if they were aliens.

Jake nodded and took in a deep breath. "It's a very long story Alyssa, but yes there are your Grandparents. Those other two are you Aunt and Uncle. I mean I assumed you would know that but the fact that she's your mother's carbon copy."

Putting her hands on her hips, she looked at her father with fire in her eyes. "Does this have anything to do with the Huntsclan? I mean my god how many times do those fuckers and to screw with our lives. Haven't they done enough?"

"Honey, I'd watch what you say around them until your mother is up." Jake tried to shut her up, but she would listen.

"No Daddy, I don't give a flying crap what they hear, if they're Mom's family then she'll explain it to them," Alyssa hissed furiously and turned to her Grandparents, she grew enraged when she saw –and she couldn't believe she was thinking this- her apparent Uncle touching her mother's forehead. "Don't you touch my mother you sad, pathetic, ugly little man."

Jake grasped her by the shoulder and pulled her back. Putting the meanest look that he could muster, he pointed to the door and narrowed his eyes. "I will handle this. You go out there and take the kids with you. You need to fucking cool it!"

"But Dad he's-," She stopped when he raised a single eyebrow, "Fine! Come on guys, we'll let him handle this."

It took her a moment to leave, and when she finally dragged herself and their children out of there, Jake sighed and turned to face his in-laws. When they went into the Huntslair twelve years prior, Jake had found out about this family that had been hidden from Rose for all of her life, and he had sorted through the files that she had been given. He watched as she obsessed over them for a year, researching where they lived and what they were doing. Jake even knew their names, the older couple, his mother and father in-law were Robert and Caroline Green, he was lawyer as he recalled, and she was a member of the Carmel City Council. The other two were his brother and sister in-law, he didn't know what they did for a living because Rose was never able to find it, but all he knew about them was that he was the baby of the family, and she had a temper that was akin to his wife's from her criminal records that they had found. "I'm sorry, my daughter is crazy."

"We can see that," Caroline retorted dryly, "So I take it you're my daughter's husband?"

Jake nodded. "I've been with her since we were in Junior High School. We've _practically_ been married for thirty years."

The woman looked stern, but she had a beauty behind her that made Jake know that this was his wife's mother. Jake sighed and walked to a chair that was next the wall, and gingerly he sat down expecting more questions. "Practically? Explain?"

That was his wife's twin, Jake looked up to her and chuckled, he had almost called her _baby_, but that would have been a mistake that his wife would have killed him over. "It's a long story. But suffice it to say, I've always loved her and she's always loved me. We've had our children together. You managed to meet one of them. We have built a life together."

Caroline smiled and turned back to her husband. "Well perhaps she didn't have to suffer under her kidnappers."

"Oh she did for the first seventeen years of her life," Jake answered. He had heard them clear across the room with the benefit of his powers, as he expected she whirled on his with surprise. "But she started to gain her freedom when she and I had met. Don't worry, the people that kidnapped her are all long gone and the ones that are left are friends too us."

"Is it that Huntsclan that she mentioned?" The Green Matriarch asked.

Jake nodded. "Don't ask right now. Rose will explain it to you in more detail when she wakes up, but suffice it to say, her kidnapping wasn't random, and the Huntsclan had been watching you for months, due to the fact that Rose was marked."

"Marked?" Robert said, putting his hands on his hips.

Nodding, Jake got up from his chair and walked to the Medical Bed and to his wife's side. Carefully avoiding any sort of contact with his sister in-law, he gently picked up Rose's wrist and showed them the Mark of the Huntsclan. "This is the reason that Rose was taken from you when you were younger. Before –let's just say- _my people_ wiped them off the Earth, The Huntsclan had the ability to find these marks and take whoever bore them to train. She isn't the first case."

"How do you know all of this?" His wife's sister asked again.

Jake turned to her and offered her a smile and a shrug. "Because I was there through most of it and I was there when she found out most of this. But I have got to say –even though she's going to kill me for telling you this- she's really wanted to meet all of you since she found out. She's got your names, addresses, criminal records, job histories everything about you."

"So that's why she was acting all strange before the attack on the car." Robert said from the head of the bed. He hadn't really meant to say it out loud. All the heads in the room turned to him, Jake's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What did you talk about?" Jake asked, lightly putting his hand on his wife's forehead.

Robert observed that with a bit of fondness. "I talked about what happened after she kidnapped. Apparently she caught on."

"Oh," Jake observed with a slight laugh, before he leaned in and lightly nuzzled his wife's ear. "You lose your focus baby?"

What happened next was completely expected, the doctor had told all of the other people in the room that Rose would be out of it for two days. But when Jake thought about it, there was probably a reason for her coming out of her induced coma a day and a half before she was scheduled to. Rose coughed, and turned her head towards him and opened her eyes wearily, and then an amused smirk came across her lips. "Not on your, skateboarding, beer drinking, clumsy ass fighting life Dragon Boy…"

* * *

Alyssa paced the length of the waiting room, she was furious with her parents and she had to fight down the urge to go back into that room and rip them both into pieces, but as if she'd be able to anyway. So she resigned herself to calling her Husband, it would get her mind off of the things that had happened and she'd be able to bitch all she wanted too. It took her a moment for the phone to stop ringing, until she heard the voice of her Husband. She snickered when he sounded very tired. "Alyssa? Yes?"

"Are you busy?" She teased looking back to the kids to make sure that they were still all there and then she turned back to talking to her phone.

She heard Johnny sigh. "Sort of, we're loading bags into the car."

"We'll I won't keep you," Alyssa added, listening to the sound of her Son's bickering with each other in the background. "I just wanted to let you know that my mother's in the hospital and that she will be fine."

However she stopped talking when she heard something drop in the background. She could almost picture it, Johnny had dropped the bags and her children would probably be looking at him like he was an idiot. Alyssa would be too if she had just seen him drop the bags for no apparent reason.

"What happened?" Johnny asked with a sudden franticness in his voice.

* * *

"How the hell are you awake? The Doctor said she'd been keeping you in a coma for days?" Jake asked backing away from his wife as if she had three heads. But Rose didn't seem to notice, she was still caught up in amusement by the look on her husband's face. She'd explain why she was able to resist the sedatives that the doctor had put her under shortly.

Clearing her throat, she turned on her side and leaned on her elbow. "Oh please, you think a few sedatives would keep me down? Hey, It's me?"

Jake couldn't help but laugh involuntarily. "I guess you're but you'll have to tell me how you can do that later. I swear you do amaze me sometimes."

"I'll tell you right now," Rose stuck her tongue out at her husband, pointedly ignoring the looks of curiosity that she was receiving from her _family_, her head was too sore to even contemplate. "You have to lower your heart rate, and it helps to be injected with all sorts of them when you're younger to build up a tolerance to them. But that's a whole 'nother ball park Honey."

He shrugged. "I suppose you're right. So how much have you heard?"

Rose sat up and rubbed her head in some half hearted attempt to relieve some of the pain. "I woke up around the time Alyssa made her wonderful first impression on my unsuspecting parents. That kid needs to chill out."

"No kidding." Lillian quipped dryly. Rose looked over at her and laughed.

She didn't just laugh, she was shaking with laughter. It wasn't clear of what was so funny, but to Rose it was just so hilarious to hear that. It was like seeing herself doing it. It was like it was an out of body experience. Expect it wasn't, it was a whole different person who was telling her this. "I know you all think I'm strange, but I'm not. That was just the weirdest thing that I've ever seen. Jake, how many times have I said that Lyss needs medication?"

"Just this year? Oh about once a day." Jake asked dryly.

Rose looked at her sister and smiled. "See, but the first thing that you need to know about me is, I may make fun of my kids. But I'm very protective-…"

"Mom? You're awake?" Alyssa's voice said from the entrance of the room.

Rose, Jake, Caroline, Bobby and Lillian all looked to see her. Rose and Jake knew that they were going to get an earful from their daughter and as for the rest of them. They wondered what the young woman could possibly say to top what she had said when they had first met. Rose shared a glance with Jake and then looked sheepishly at her daughter. "Yeah I am unfortunately."

Alyssa didn't get a chance to respond as the voices of her oldest son and her second oldest daughter, not to mention her only Granddaughter all came from behind Alyssa. The former Huntsgirl smiled, she bought some time from the onslaught of Alyssa. "Mom? Oh thank goodness that you're alright."

Her son DJ hugged her tightly, apparently unaware of the pain in her head that was now stifling her ability to think. "DJ, Mommy has a concussion, so she'd appreciate it if you'd loosen up just a little bit, so how have-…hey…"

Rose was now sniffing her son, and she could pick up the slight stink of Cigarette smoke. The she pulled back and narrowed her eyes dangerously as it hit her. "David Jacob Long, have you been smoking cigarettes?"

DJ swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked back to his father who was looking down at his feet sheepishly. Then he turned back to him mother who was now staring holes into Jake. "I'll kill you later son _and_ your father too."

Then she turned back to look at her mother and father, who were watching her with a look of affection and hidden amusement. "But I think I have to talk with my parents and siblings right now. So I'd like it if you'd leave."


	6. Awkward Moments

**Chapter 5 – Awkward Moments**

Rose loved her children, but sometimes they just gave off the wrong impression to everyone involved, such as Alyssa and the use of her colorful language, or DJ and smelling like a bar. Sitting there staring at the faces of her twin sister, brother, father and mother, she had never felt more open to the judgment of others. When she looked into their eyes however, she saw nothing but amusement and sympathy and that made Rose just laugh with the incredulity of it all. These people were her flesh and blood after all and they probably felt the same way she did about certain things even though she hadn't known them at all. "So? How long have you all been here?"

"Since lunch," Robert answered, his eyes were watering. "The doctor said that you'd be out of it for a few days and we all planned of sticking around."

She had to bite her lip in some attempt to stop herself from letting out a cry, and after she was sure that it was fought down, she turned and looked to her twin sister. "Thanks to you I don't plan on ever getting a haircut."

Lillian snickered. "Well I'm just glad that I can help."

"Sorry about my husband and kids," Rose smirked. "They're one of a kind."

"They certainly are," retorted Lillian with a sly smile.

She turned to her other side and looked her brother in the face. "What about you? You haven't said a word to me since I woke up?"

"I-I-…I'm sorry," Bobby apologized before walking up the bed and going to join their mother at the head of it. "I've just really dreamed of this moment."

Rose smiled. "I hope that I'm living up to expectations."

They all nodded, and for some strange reason that made her feel lightheaded, she never expected this family to accept her this quickly. She had tortured herself over the subject of them for a very long time and now that she had been forced into them, it was less stressful than she had anticipated. It took her a moment to gather up the courage to look her mother in the eye, and when she saw the face of the woman who gave birth to her, she was relieved to know that if she indeed got her looks from her mother, than she wouldn't age badly. "So you're a city councilwoman?"

"Yes," Caroline nodded tears were running down her eyes, "Vice Mayor too."

Smirking, Rose ran her hand through her hair. "That must be a doozey of a job."

"Well from what you've been through today, I think not." Caroline answered back.

'_If she only knew…well she'll know soon enough…_' Rose mused before smiling. "I've been through a hell of a lot worse and I've done most of it when I'm in the middle of a pregnancy…I was built tough."

Noticing a movement from her side, the former Huntsgirl watched as her sister left her bedside for a moment and walked to a table that was on the other side of the room, her gun and badge were there. Then she saw a duffle bag that was most defiantly from her closet at home, and she smiled at the thought of what outfit Jake could have possibly pulled out of that closet. "A real stuffy guy in a suit dropped these off for you and your husband left that bag. Do you want them?"

Rose nodded. "So you met my boss? Is he pissed?"

"Well he didn't look happy," Robert told his daughter.

"How's Alawaci?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dead," He responded knowing exactly how she'd react.

Rose shut her eyes and let out an interesting string of curses that made her family members chuckle giggle. That wasn't good, she had hoped that her maneuvers would have saved the man's life, but apparently it was in vain. It was clear to her now that her life over the next few months would become incredibly complicated. "Well crap. I guess about five terrorism investigations have just gone up in smoke. I'm gonna rip the balls off of whoever blew my car up. _Fuck_, _Fuck_, _Fuck _I'm so fucking mad I can't think."

"You need to calm down before you blow a blood vessel." Robert said.

She shook her head. "Damn! Can you all give me some privacy so I can get dressed? I will be damned if I have to sit here while that shit head is out there smirking. Wonder if they'll smirk when I shove my foot up their ass."

"We aren't done asking questions," Lillian said putting stone in her words.

Rose glared at her sister. "And I'm not done answering them. But I have a job to do which you all evidently don't. Dad …Councilor whoever you are, you'll need to come with me to the scene, so be prepared to leave."

"Alright, we'll all be outside." Robert said looking at his other children and wife and giving them a silent order to join them. When the left, Rose momentarily was able to calm herself and realize that she and her father shared that ability to corral people with just their eyes.

In the past two decades of her life, she had experienced a lot of adventures, but this one would prove to be the strangest. She knew that and she kept repeating that in her head as she pulled herself out of her bed and picked up the bag. When she unzipped the bag, she was amused to find that her clothes were not something that she would walk down the street in broad daylight in. Pulling it out of the bag, she grasped the tight jeans and chuckled, she'd rather walk around in the medical robe. When she pulled the blouse and the jacket out next, she chuckled even more to find a very sleazy looking pair of leather boots at the bottom of the bag.

"Note to self, Kill Jake, then DJ," She smirked to herself before standing up.

* * *

It was awkward to say the least. They were all crowding the waiting room not saying a word to each other, for the sake of everyone around them, DJ, Rachel and Liza had purposely separated Alyssa and Jake from each other and they made sure to keep themselves out of ear shot from the Greens. It was an odd sight. The Greens were staring holes into them, wondering what their lives were like and how Rose had shaped them. Jake couldn't take his eyes off of his sister in-law, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Alyssa too couldn't stop looking at Lillian. "When are we going to talk?"

"What do you mean DJ?" Jake asked looking at his son.

DJ cast him an exhausted look. "You know just as well as I do that we're going to end up having a conversation with them, when will it happen?"

"Well your lovely sister over there makes a good icebreaker!" Jake hissed in the direction of his oldest daughter. He was still peeved that she had opened up their relations with the Greens with the use of her natural, _lovely_ charm.

"Great going Lyss," Rachel sneered, she loved her sister, but Alyssa could be such a bitch sometimes and she had proven that a little while ago.

"Mom's gonna kick your butt," DJ joined. He and his sister had always been close, and they had routinely traded sibling jabs with one another.

Liza couldn't help herself, sure her mother would probably punish her later but it was all worth it in the end. "How did Dad ever marry you?"

From the other side of the wall of children, Jake laughed and reached over to lightly pat his Granddaughter on the knee. "That's my girl Liza."

"You all suck," Alyssa shot back, folding her arms around her chest.

Then a silence fell across them again, they didn't know how much more they could take of each other before things went haywire. Jake wanted to get Rose home as soon as possible and he wanted to get Alyssa as far away from him as possible before he strangled with. They didn't notice as slight clicking on the floor outside of the waiting room, and neither party noticed Rose walk in and lean against the room door frame. "I see my family is getting along in here, you guys look like your all about to kill each other and you all look like you've seen God or little green men from Mars."

"Wow Mom," Alyssa said taking her mother's getup, if she wasn't so prideful, she could say that they woman who was almost fifty looked better than she did any day of the week after any situations. "Who packed that for you?"

"Your father," Rose spat and looked at Jake, "I look like a hooker by the way."

"An _expensive_ hooker," Jake corrected with a snicker, "Great language to use in front of your children and parents baby, but yes, you look very nice."

From the other side of the waiting room and as Rose saw it the other side of the world, Lillian spoke up with raised eyebrows. Apparently her sister could wear things that she couldn't dream of, and she could get away with it very easily. "You know I've never been able to pull that look off."

Rose winked. "I do it because it's a weapon against all members of the male gender. No matter how old I get, I still have people starting at my-…"

"Mom!" DJ snapped silencing his mother's disturbing words.

She looked over to her son and smiled. "…Clothes…my clothes…"

"That's what I thought you'd say," Jake smiled before bringing a hand up to motion his children and Grandchildren to get up, "Can't wait to get home."

"Not so fast," Rose said. "I have to go talk with my boss. It might be an hour or so. Feel free to come and wait for me on the Highway, but I do need to tell him that I'm alright and I want to look at the scene itself."

Jake sighed and looked down at the floor. "Are you sure Rose?"

"I'm sure Jake," Rose said before turning to look at her biological family, more specifically her father. "Can you meet me up there? I'll make sure you get in."

Robert nodded. "I'll be up there as soon as possible."

* * *

It was colder than death out there, and it was an odd feeling to be standing in the middle of a closed Highway at night. Both ways had been cut off by police barriers and the construction equipment that would begin repairing the road when they wrapped up their investigation. Federal Agents had swarmed the road and were now looking at the impact crater and the wreckage of Agent Long's Vehicle. Not only that. But helicopters now flooded the air above the highway and the buildings that were around downtown and there were at least a team of three Agents on top of every building. "I want samples taken from the crater and then I want Long's car examined with a fine comb."

Allen Mansfield turned around and ran his hands through his hair at the sight of his perhaps most valuable but complex Agent. Even though she was strikingly beautiful in the night she still looked haggard and rather exhausted. He was shocked to see her upright and out of bed. "Agent Long, you are supposed to be in a coma in the Hospital!"

Rose glared at him and walked over to the crater. She had been trained to know what to look for in cases like this going as far back to the age of sixteen and in the time since then she would have liked to think that she had become a professional. The hole in the cement was covered with a black residue that was indeed common with a rocket explosion when it detonated. There was no doubt that someone had used a weapon like that against her and it was pissing her off that someone was walking free while they had almost killed her. "Has Forensic taken a sample of this rocket discharge?"

"Yes," Allen said, he had quickly swallowed down his anger with Agent Long's appearance and he resigned himself into believe that this woman was indeed, Superwoman. "We also have the probable building to which it was fired from. I have a team combing it from top to bottom as well as all of the dumpsters in a five block radius. We are going to find this person and we will get them."

"Don't patronize me Allen," Rose scoffed and looked down, "Something you should know about this powder, each model has a different composition and if you can alienate the model and make, you could track down the shooter or at least the sorry fuck who gave it the shooter. Just a little insight."

The CIA Director's eyes widened. "How could you possibly know that?"

"In the ten years that we've worked together, you haven't figured out that I am all knowing and all powerful?" Rose teased before looking back to the entrance of the police barricade line and ushered a man in. Allen recognized him as Robert Green, Alim Alawaci's Lawyer and Agent Long's Father.

He didn't want to be double teamed by this pair. If Green was anything like his daughter, then he will be just as manipulative and vindictive, the perfect Agent Father/Daughter team if you asked him. It took a moment for the dignified looking man to reach them, and when he did, he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. That was a bad mistake, Rose didn't like to be coddled, but he was surprised when she smiled. "Where is the rest of the family?"

"Your Husband and kids are waiting beyond the perimeter, your mother is with them," Robert said walking around to look down into the crater hole. "Your brother and sister went home to take a shower and get a fresh pair of clothes on. Is there anything that you need? Something to eat or drink?"

Rose smiled lightly at her father. "No, I just need to make sure that they have everything they need to find out who killed Alawaci and hell us in the process. Allen, who could have found him? I was about to move him into Witsec, that means that there was either a mole in the DA's Office, or we have one on our side. There is no possible way that they could have found out where we had been hiding him."

"Are you sure about that?" Robert asked from behind her.

"Well what are the odds that the Taliban and Hezbollah could possibly stash a mole in _our_ ranks without us knowing about it? It has to be on the side of the Putnam DA," Rose concluded surely.

Allen nodded. He would make sure to give the order for an internal investigation of the New York Bureau later, but he simply nodded as if he only saw it from Rose's point of view, she didn't need to know about this right now. "I'll get on the horn with Washington, they'll send Homeland up here and they can handle that part. But we need to figure out what we're going to do about a possible leak."

"I'll start with all of the agents that were detached to this assignment-…"

She stopped talking when Allen's Cell phone began to wring, then folding her arms across her chest and letting out an impatient huff. "So …_Dad_… do you hate the fact that I'm in this line of work?"

"In the CIA you mean? No, you seem perfectly capable of handling yourself and for someone to go through what you did and live. I'd say this is the dream job for you." Robert responded with a smile, and he silently loving the fact that this was the first time he had ever called her Dad.

Rose smiled. "There is so much that you don't know about me. I've had a pretty strange life and we'll get more into it when we have a chance to talk. What Jake told you in the Hospital was only the ti-…"

"Agent Long," Allen interrupted walking towards them, "They've found the RPG Launcher…"

* * *

**AN:/ I admit that Rose has become something of a Mary Sue for me. I'm going start to bring her character sort of into the level of Canon, but not that much. Had a little more conversation with the Greens, there is more to come, and our villain will make their first appearance. **


	7. Unfinished Business

**Chapter 6- Unfinished Business **

It was foolish to think that because they were in a deserted part of New York State, they were safe. This was the United States of America after all and they had eyes everywhere and that's what made her hesitant of accepting this meeting. Her assignment was done, she had killed the government informant this morning and she had accomplished her personal incentives with that attack. The drive that had propelled her to go after Rose Long was now extinguished, for the most part anyway. She had a feeling that the CIA Agent wouldn't be so easy to kill, even if she had fired a Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher at the bitch-who-wouldn't-die's car. Since she had left Carmel that morning, she had been debating in her mind as to whether or not she should have gone back and finished Rose off. "Ms. Kay, you're late."

"I was held up," Rebecca Kay replied smoothly as she strolled into the meeting room at the organizations designated safe house, as soon as she walked deeper into the room she was hit by one of the foulest Oder's that she had ever come into contact in her life, "Alawaci's dead, I managed to deliver his going away present to him without incident. My job is finished."

The three men were sitting in chairs that surrounded a crackling fire place and Rebecca could have sworn she saw this in a movie a few years back, knowing that now wasn't the time for stupid thoughts, she saw a black duffle bag under the chair of one of the men. "I want my money and passport."

"The job isn't finished Ms. Kay," The man replied in a slick tone, she had to fight the urge to attack the man, no one talked down to her, "Our sources within the Government tell us that the CIA Agent that was driving Alim is alive and well. They even found the weapon that we supplied you, we want you to infiltrate the CIA, destroy their evidence and kill the CIA Agent."

Rebecca didn't know if she should laugh or scoff at them, infiltrating the CIA was one thing, a Hunter with only a year under his or her belt could do that in their sleep, blindfolded, but to actually accomplish the other things would be a task that would take great care. She would need to demonstrate care if she was going to do this, and the more that she thought about this, she more she liked it. Once she killed Rose and destroyed the RPG Launcher that she left behind, she'd have a million Dollars and a passport to Switzerland.

She could get two birds with one stone. "I want double the amount."

"Of Money?" The man asked with a slight laugh, as if he had to give away.

She nodded. "I'll be putting myself at a great risk. I need more incentive."

"Alright then," He said looking over to the two other men who nodded slowly in agreement. "We'll give you triple the amount, that should be a payoff of about $3.5 Million Dollars. We'll also provide you with everything that you need to successfully accomplish this mission, so do you accept these terms?"

Perfect, that would be enough incentive. She would have three times the amount of money she thought that would have and the Huntsgirl would finally die for all that she took from her. It was perfect, and even though her gut was telling her not to take this risk, that it would destroy everything that she had built in the past twelve years, she didn't care, she could only remember Rose Long destroying the life that she had. "Alright, I do."

"Good," The man nodded once, "If you'll see my associate in the parlor. He'll provide you with the correct documents and equipment that you'll need."

Rebecca nodded. "I'll leave immediately."

And when she turned on her heel, a broad, evil grin came across her face.

* * *

It was lying there, almost as if whoever did it wanted them to find it, and it was all so insulting to Rose. She had been involved in this sort of thing her whole life and she had never seen a move as stupid as this one. Who would dump the weapon in plain sight, knowing full and well that they would be searching in a fifteen mile radius around the scene, such stupidity was almost shocking. But it wasn't so bad when she looked at it closer, the RPG launcher still had the code on it, and it looked as if it hadn't been cleaned for prints.

Rose raised an eyebrow, something had clicked in the back of her mind and it was something so ancient to her that she had almost looked it over. Looking over to Allen, she put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat. "Ehm, Boss, this scene, it's a set up. I'm completely sure of that."

The CIA director regarded her skeptically. "And how can you be sure?"

"You know of that _organization_ that I used to belong with?" Rose asked putting up her fingers in quotation marks for the word that implied that she had once been a member of the Huntsclan. Only Allen and a few select people within the organization knew about that, and that's why they held her in the highest esteem as one of their most useful and powerful weapons. When things like this happened, they turned to her.

Allen nodded and stepped closer to her. "You have my attention Agent Long."

"Well," Rose said looking to the RPG Launcher that was now being surrounded by Forensic Techs, the look on her face was bewilderment and a touch of fear was there, "When I was with _them_, this was a classical move that would involve us hiding in a bush somewhere and ambush the people that we had been hiding from. Speaking of which, we seem to have a guest."

In a flash of three movements, Rose's hand bolted for the holster on her right hip and grasped the gun there and then she aimed it right behind the Directors _head_ and Allen had to quickly move out of the way and grasp his ears as she fired her weapon three consecutive times. When she stowed her weapon, Allen looked at what she had fired at and amazingly enough, a ragged looking man, with shaggy black greasy hair and ripped torn clothes.

A homeless person, in an apparently not so secure CIA Crime Scene, Allen looked back at several agents who were now looking at the homeless man in utter shock. "Who in the hell managed to miss the homeless person?"

"It doesn't matter how we missed him," Rose snapped, quickly placing her weapon back in her holster and moving towards the man, "You! How long have you been up here and how did you manage not to be found?"

He looked honestly scared of her and Rose didn't blame him. Perhaps that was her natural reaction after seeing that blatant Huntsclan tactic, it had scared her and it caused her to be rather jumpy. "I-I-I've been up here all day. I managed to get some food this morning and I came up here to eat it."

"Since this morning?" Rose questioned again, if this man could help her then she'd at least have an idea of who almost killed her. Whether or not that person was a man or a woman? Their body type, hair color, things like that.

The man nodded frantically. "Yeah, there were only a few people who came up here! Two of them were men, I knew one of them who owns a few apartments here, the other two were strangers. Give me money, and I'll give you what they looked like and all that…"

"Will you take a check?" Rose asked sheepishly.

* * *

Rose had left them back down on the highway, they watched as police and state law enforcement officials shut down the highway. Robert wondered why his daughter had asked him to go up to that roof top building. Apparently they had found the weapon that destroyed the car that he was in this morning, and they had chosen to keep him in the dark about it. He felt as if that information was entitled to him, his client was killed because of that weapon. But Alim Alawaci had been just a client and now he was dead.

And he had no reason to even be involved in this matter anymore. "Does she always run off and do crazy crap like this? You've been married to her."

Jake smirked, he, his brother, sister, father and mother in-law were all waiting between their cars. It was a perfect time for them to begin their inevitable discussion about Rose and her life, Alyssa and their kids were sitting in the car. She was going to explain to them about the current situation if they were confused about anything. Breaking out of his thoughts, he crossed his arms over his chest. "When Rose does something, it never lacks in ranking on the _crazy shit meter_. That's a term that she coined."

"_Crazy Shit Meter_ huh? I think that I like that," Lillian observed with a smile.

"I wouldn't use it that often," Jake said snorting in amusement. "I think she had that patented a few years back. She'll have to charge you to use it."

The way Lillian laughed was strange to Jake, it wasn't that he thought the woman herself was strange, but it was as if he was looking at different person who looked completely identical to his wife. "Got any kids Lillian?"

"Two," She answered finally stopping her laugh, "Both in college."

Jake smiled, "Wow, you don't look like you should have college kids."

"You only say that because when you look at me, you see my sister," She said with a bit of a smirk, "I had my kids pretty young, so I still have a life."

"Are you kidding? I had my first kid when I was seventeen," Jake looked at her incredulously, "Even when Rose was gone, I still didn't have a life, even with one kid. Since she's been back, I've had five more, hasn't got better."

Lillian looked at her brother in-law for a moment, and then raised a single eyebrow in curiosity that chillingly reminded Jake of Rose and he began to wonder if the ability to interrogate someone was in the genes instead of a life time of Huntsclan abilities. "She had to leave? Where did she go?"

"Ehh," Jake scratched the back of his head, "I don't know if should tell you."

"I was running for my life," said the rather stern voice of Rose coming up.

Both Jake and Lillian looked at the approaching form of Rose, she wore a scowl and Jake wondered if it was because of the subject that he and Lillian were about to venture down. She stopped when she reached them and she folded her arms across her chest. Rose looked positively seething.

"I was running from the people who kidnapped me."

* * *

**AN:/ DunDunDuhhhh… Will the Greens learn something's about Rose that she had wished to keep secret from everyone else including Jake? I know I just confused you by that, but trust me, there's more to the story of Rose's escape then I've let on in the past stories. And could you see Rebecca coming?**

**Leave me a review people.**


	8. Those Simple Little Things

**Chapter 7 – Those Simple Little Things**

Rose stared at Lillian and Jake as if almost daring them to say something else to make this moment any more tense then it was, if she was going to be dissected like a bug, she wanted to be there when it happened. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared ice at her husband and that was the known silent command for him to shut his mouth and be a good little boy. Knowing that Jake wouldn't interrupt her, Rose turned to the exact copy of herself and shuddered for a moment, this would take time to get used to even though she felt that she had known this woman her entire life. "There's some shit you don't want to know about me yet and even more that I'm not ready to tell at this moment."

From between the two, Jake looked to Lillian and then to Rose, and then to Rose and Lillian and shook his head. Family Reunions were going to be just fun. "Look Rose, I didn't see the harm in telling her some things about the past. What's the big deal about it?"

"There are some things that you don't even know yet dear and I'd rather not fight in front of my children, family and not to mention co-workers," Rose hissed at him, he knew that and he should have respected that, "Half the team is already fired up. Let's just say when someone tries to take out a member of the CIA, it's like they tried to kill your mother. We all take it personally and we really don't care who will take down to get revenge."

Lillian knew that Rose was just trying to relieve the mood. She knew that because she had used the same tactic of changing the subject a lot in her line of work. "How's it going?"

"I found an eyewitness who can identify the potential shooter," Rose shrugged with a bit of a scowl of some strange indignation, "I got my description and I'm going home to do a little research to see if I know anyone personally who could have shot that rocket after me."

Jake scoffed, "That's a long shot Rose, a very long shot."

"The shooter was a woman, medium build, red hair down to her waist and she had this slight limp in her leg," Rose raised an eyebrow, she had narrowed it down to a few candidates in her head and she didn't know were any of them were, "Not to mention the fact that she left the weapon in a classical rookie Huntsclan move. I've fairly certain that it was a Hunter and I know you're going to tell me that they're all dead. Not all of them."

"Who are these Hunters?" Lillian asked from the side.

Rose looked over to her impassively and sighed, "Those are the people who kidnapped me and trained me. I guess I owe them my line of work right now because if it was never for them, I'd be a housewife and a stupid little soccer Mom and be very miserable."

"What's wrong with being a soccer mom?" Lillian asked in an amused mocking tone.

"Nothing," Rose sighed putting her hands on her hips and turning to look back at her husband. "I want you to take the kids home, I have a few things that it's going to be a very long night and I'm going to be at the office until tomorrow morning, I know that."

That was a letdown to say the least, he had been so prepared for Rose's Vacation that he had actually prepared several things for them to do in the next week. Obviously the things the things that he had prepared today were now shot to hell, and if Rose was right, then she would indeed be working until dawn. Rose was almost never long. Rearranging his feet, he folded his arms across his chest and scowled at his wife, "The kids are worried."

"About what? I'm standing, I'm alive and I'm in one piece," Rose sighed and reached forward to put her hand on his shoulder, "Tell the boys and Kailey and I'll be alright and that I love them. I'll go over there and assure DJ, Rachel, Liza and Lyss that I'm fine."

Jake sighed but nodded and looked over to Lillian, "See what I have to deal with?"

"Damn Rose," Lillian snickered at her brother in-law, "You have your husband whipped."

Rose sighed over-dramatically and dusted imaginary dust over her shoulder then she winked at her sister, "Yes, Yes and I do have six trophies to prove it."

* * *

DJ looked out the window of the car and watched as his mother approached the car, he had been extremely worried about his mother's safety. She had been affected. He could see that in the way that she walked. Only yesterday she had carried herself with some unnamed confidence and pride, but today, she seemed shaken and jittery of all things. This was not the mother that he knew, but DJ had to force himself to grow unconcerned when she finally came to the car and opened up the back door. He looked up to her with a smile, to which Rose returned gratefully. "If you ever touch another cigarette kid, I'll bust your ass."

"Yes Mom," DJ said sheepishly looking down at his legs, "Michael and Daemon broke a window though, so feel free to bust their asses if the need should ever emerge."

Rose narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "Make sure your dad fixes it. Also, Rachel and You can do me a favor and give them the biggest wedgies of their lives, understood?"

DJ snickered and saluted his mother, "Yes Ma'am."

"Good," Rose smiled, and looked over to her Daughter and Granddaughter, "Rach? Are you gonna' go and stay at your sisters tonight?"

"That's the plan, we're going to drop DJ off at home and I'm staying that night with Lyss, is that alright?" Rachel asked with mother with something of a petulant look.

Rose's eyebrows raised to her hairline, "Of course you can, just don't let her brainwash you."

"Thanks Mom!" Rachel smiled leaning over her brother to kiss Rose on the cheek and when DJ repeated the movement, Rose looked over to her Granddaughter on the other side.

"Glad to see your up and about Grandma," Liza said cheerfully.

The former Huntsgirl winked, "Thanks baby, and what have I told you? It's _Aunt_ Rose."

Liza rolled her eyes and sighed with a grin. "Alright, I love you Aunt Rose."

"Love you too baby girl," Rose smiled before looking to the driver's seat of the car and scowling at the sight of her first born looking rather dejected and pouty, "Alyssa?"

Alyssa turned and matched her mother's scowl with a scowl of her own, "What mother?"

"I love you," Rose replied with a saccharine tone in her voice that she knew Alyssa would instantaneously hate.

The American Dragon's scowl deepened and she raised her head haughtily. "_I love you too_."

Rose smiled to herself and winked at the three kids before shutting the door, and then her smirk grew as she quickly paced around to the other side of the car and faced Alyssa. The girl scowled at her and looked positively puzzled by her mother's actions. And then it became clear to her that her mother was about to mock her further, that was alright, she could take it. Crossing her arms over her chest, she smirked at her mother and gave her a look that almost dared her to continue. Rose, being who she was, stuck her tongue out at her daughter and blew her a mocking kiss. Narrowing her eyes into slits, she brought her hand up and gave her mother a certain one fingered salute. It was Rose's turn to scowl at this as she returned the gesture and stomped off.

* * *

**Authors Note/ This chapter was supposed to be considerably longer. But I decided to cut it off at this point. I wanted the fluffier and more lighthearted moments on their own and I wanted the main plot to have its own full section. I'm afraid that Jake and the kids won't be making an appearance in the next chapter and it'll be dominated by Rose, the other CIA agents, the Greens and of course Rebecca. I do seriously apologize for the length, and it'll be larger from now on. And I have a new poll out on my page that concerns a possible extension of this series, please vote in it. **

**As always, I would love to read your reviews! **

**Cheers! **


	9. Wonder

**Chapter 8 – Wonder**

The sight before her would have sent the enemies of the United States running for the hills. No less than two dozen CIA Agents were all gathered around her and Allen, and the collective looks on their faces told her one thing, they were pissed off. And there was nothing more frightening then a group of over twenty armed, highly trained and pissed off spies. She knew why they looked so angry. In the CIA, your fellow agent was like a family member and when one of them was taken out, you had to deal with the several thousand CIA Agents looking for a piece of you. Every single one of them had the events of the day as a personal insult and they would be looking for some payback. That was an assurance, "I don't want you to take this personal folks. Agent Long is alight."

"Say that to my kids," Rose interrupted him before crossing her arms over her chest to look at the circle of Agents that surrounded them, "This person is more than likely a female. A witness reported that this female had red hair, medium build and she seemed very '_flexible_' don't even ask why that's important. Anyway, I've sent the RPG Launcher to Langley and they'll run the make, model and serial number through ATF's Databases. And there's something else that's happened, I do believe that I know this person, so I'll be going through some personal records of my own."

A hand went up in the corner of Rose's eye, and she turned to meet the stern gaze of Agent Terrence Newman.

She and Terry had been friends for years. When Rose had first joined the CIA, Terry had accompanied her on her first and only international assignment in Yemen. He was an attractive man, dark hair, hazel eyes, he seemed to have a bed head wherever he went and he always had a layer of stubble on his face. Rose looked to him with a sigh and frowned, "What do you want Terry?"

"How are _you_ doing?" Terry asked, Rose almost smiled at the genuine concern that appeared over his face as well as the faces of all of the other agents.

Rose outwardly sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She was going to get this for days. It was something of an unspoken tradition in the ranks of the Agency, the injured were always babied and cared for until they were better, she had done this herself with several people in that crowd including Terry, and so she wasn't expecting any different treatment. Honestly she felt ok. Her head was pounding and her body ached, but she wasn't dead, nor was she in a coma so that was ok in her book. Terry was someone like Jake who wanted to treat her like glass and expensive china, and also like Jake he knew that she was capable of taking care of herself and taking down anyone who threatened her. "My head hurts like a bitch, and I could use a massage, but I'm fine."

"I'd be happy to help with the massage thing," Newman offered coyly and the chuckle that arose from the men in the group caused Rose to roll her eyes.

"I'm sure you would Terry, anyway," Rose said casting her gaze off of the other Agent, "Allen just received word from Washington, we have been sanctioned to use any force that we see fit to apprehend these people and deal with them. We aren't to even both in arresting them, they're to be taken out on sight, no questions asked are we clear? You are to shoot and then think."

Allen stepped forward from her side and delivered his patented boss gaze on the team of Agents that he had assigned to investigate this all, "That's right folks. It appears that Washington has given us the green light to commit the first sanctioned killings in decades on our own soil. The same rules apply though, we keep silent about it and we are to protect innocent people at all costs. If we run into these people, I don't want you to accidently shoot a stray dog. When you take your gun out, you make sure that you are shooting the domestic terrorist, because that's what they are."

"What does DOJ have to say about this?" A woman said from Rose and Allen's right, both of them turned to look at Agent Susan Gardner a relatively new Agent to the CIA.

"They're ruling a case of domestic terrorism," Rose responded before Allen could, "I know that's normally Homeland Security's jurisdiction. But since this attack was perpetrated against one of _our_ witness they've given us leeway over this investigation and Homeland is deferring this case to us, so long as we don't get into a pissing contest with them on their authority."

The Director spoke up again, "We also have the authority to use our badges, so long as we don't abuse them like everyone else does."

"Alright," Rose spoke up, not allowing Allen to finish, "Let's get back to New York, I want you to have the files on the cases that we were working on with Alawaci when I arrive."

Terry looked curiously at her, he hadn't known Rose for giving orders, and if she was going to give them, it would be rare, "And where will you be Rose?"

"I have some business to attend to here first," Rose said looking off past the group and Terry followed her line of sight to a group of four people who were standing just within the security parameter, he turned back to Rose and spied her with a quizzical look, "What? They're just some people that I know and I wanted to catch a drink with them before I go back to work."

* * *

Lillian sighed. This entire day was completely surreal. When she had gotten the phone call from her father earlier this morning, she had the literal scared the hell out of her. And imagine her surprise when she arrived at the hospital, not only to find her father, but both her mother and brother and _Rose_, "So family, what are we going to about her?"

"Send her to the moon? What do you think Lilly?" Bobby offered his sister with thick sarcasm.

She narrowed her eyes at her brother and turned back to her mother and father, "Well?"

"Welcome her to the family Lillian," Caroline said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I haven't even had a chance to tell Peter and Vince about her," Lillian shook her head in astonishment. This day was giving her more problems than she counted on.

Peter and Vince Colby were her children from her one and only marriage that ended several years prior. She had left her husband several years prior, mainly because of the perky French Maid that she had caught him with on a trip to Paris, but for many other reasons also. The divorce had caused Peter to drift away from her in recent years until he stopped talking to her all together, and Vince had slowly become a mama's boy since then and that had really been the only thing keeping her going. But with this new revelation in her life, she wondered how her son would take this news of the return of her long lost Aunt.

"I have got to start drinking again," Rose's voice knocked her out of her thoughts, "Because I would have never have imagined this sight in my life."

"Did you have a drinking problem?" Caroline asked with genuine concern in her voice.

Rose laughed, "No, for two reasons really. One I've been pregnant so much that I haven't really had a chance to develop one and I'm a bit of a ditz when I'm drunk."

An awkward silence passed over them. The five Green's stood there, waiting for some poor unfortunate soul to break the silence between them and they all breathed collective silent sighs when Bobby spoke up meekly, "I don't know if you can or not Rose, but do you want to get a drink with us? I mean for the day that you've had I wouldn't imagine not taking a sip."

"That you would great," Rose smiled before taking in a long, relaxed breath, "We have a few things that we need to talk about anyway."

"I know this place, it's fancy and we can get a couple," Bobby responded.

* * *

Her employer's contact had given her some very interesting pieces of information. Apparently the investigation was now being headed by the Huntsgirl herself. And that thought re-fueled Rebecca's urge to murder the woman in cold blood. She just had to think of a less attention grabbing way to do it. Right now, it would be spreading all over the world that a rocket propelled grenade launcher had been fired at a Government Motorcade on American Soil and she knew that she was now the envy of every single Terrorist on the planet. But she wasn't at a terrorist. She didn't care about those things. She wanted hers and that included the death of the woman who had effectively destroyed the last hope of the revival of the Huntsclan.

Checking her watch, she leaned back against her car and waited for the phone call.

A private investigator that she had hired months ago when she was formulating her plan would be checking in any moment. He had been useful, and why not? Three months of solid work and five figure payments every week would keep anyone around and the man was worth that if he could keep up and stay hidden from the Huntsgirl for that long. It was part of the obsession that she had developed in the years since the lost band of Hunters. The first part was making a name for herself in the underground society of guns for hire, and she had done that. In the Hispanic section of that community, she was known as _La Sra. Muerte Encarnada_ or Ms. Death Incarnate, in the Italian Scene it was _Signora__Morte__incarnato_ which meant the same thing. Rebecca had traveled the world and honed the skills she had learned in the Huntsclan to being a practical mercenary. And all of it was building to one goal, to make herself more credible and stronger when she faced the Huntsgirl again.

The cell phone that she had been twirling in her hand began to wring, and in flash, she opened it up and pressed it to her ear, "What have you got for me?"

"She's still here in Carmel," The gruff voice of her associate reported, "She's going to this bar, '_The Buoy_' 314 Main, she's going in with four people?"

"Still in _Carmel_ you say?" Rebecca asked, as a thought occurred to her.

"Yes," He replied, "Is it alright if I take the night off? My kid's ballet recital is in the morning?"

Rebecca shook her head, "Sure, Sure, call me the day after tomorrow. I'll have another job for you."

And without so much as a goodbye, Rebecca hung up her phone and narrowed her eyes in thought. It was too good to be a coincidence.

She smiled.

For the time being, she could put off infiltrating the CIA Headquarters.

She had bigger and better things to do.

* * *

For weeks now, she had been experiencing this very unsettling feeling that she was being watched or followed. It had gotten so bad that she had even taken to looking over her shoulder every time she went somewhere. But nothing happened, and Rose knew it was insane to keep doing it, but she couldn't shake the gut feeling and if there was one thing that she knew. It was to never, ever doubt the gut feelings that you had when you had been trained in the Huntsclan, because they were usually right. She had began to carry her weapon wherever she went, if it was to one of her kid's school, she'd take it. Hell if she went to the doctors she would take it and she thanked the gods above that she was a CIA Agent and that granted her the right to carry her weapon wherever she damn well pleased.

This feeling however, was the strongest when she walked into the bar that her brother had recommended.

The Buoy, as it was named, was filled with people. There was a football game on and apparently half the damn town had come to the bar to watch it. This meant she was at a disadvantage if she was being followed, because she wouldn't be able to sort through the crowed bar for that one person, but they had probably seen her come it and they knew that she was there. She would have to be on her guard, plain a simple and she would have to be prepared to use her weapon if the situation called for it. If she couldn't shoot them without harming innocent people, then she would go to whoever was stalking her and shove her foot up their ass and send them back to whomever they came from. Today just wasn't the day for this, and she wasn't in the best of moods, "So Rose, you didn't tell us your story."

"That's a long story you want to know," Rose said slowly, still feeling on high alert, "What do you want to know about me?"

"Let's start with what you do for a living?" Caroline asked, she knew that her daughter was a CIA Agent. But she wanted the details, where she had been, what she had done, and she didn't care if it was classified.

"I seek out and identify threats to the United States," Rose said simply, now forcing herself to take a drink of the bear that he had ordered.

They had been seated at a booth in the back of the bar, and that gave her the advantage of the higher ground and she had cover, "And then what do you do?"

Rose raised a single eyebrow and smirked coyly at her mother, "I _deal _with them."

That left a resounding silence between the five of them. They knew what that meant, she killed for the US and she seemed to not have a problem with it, and they wanted to know why, "You seem so carefree."

That was Lillian who made that comment. Rose turned to her sister and looked astounded, "Carefree? Are you kidding me? I'm not only a spy, but I'm a housewife and the mother of young children. I live a life that can hardly be described as carefree. Do you know how many times I've been shot at before I joined the CIA and after? Do you know how many people I've killed in my life, before the CIA and after, and I'm sorry to break it to you honey, but I was pregnant during most of it and I still did my job. When you know my whole story, you'll understand that I've always had to watch my back, as a cop, as a CIA Agent and more."

"What about this Huntsclan?" Robert asked from the far end of the four who were sitting opposite Rose on the long booth seat.

Rose turned to her father and blanched for a moment, "What do you want to know about them?"

"I want to know why they took you, the real reason why and I want to know how you escaped," Her father responded, almost frantic to know the answer and Rose sighed in irritation.

They didn't believe Jake when he had told them about the Huntsclan, but maybe if she told them then they'd understand. And why not give them the answer? She had been the daughter and sister that they had lost for over the past forty years, they deserved and answer. Rose sighed again and set her beer down, her eyes occasionally flickering to the entrance of the bar and observing everyone who came through the entrance. Then she brought up her right arm and pointed to the Dragon Birthmark the swirled around her wrist and hand, "You know why they took me. It was because of this. They had the ability to find every child in the world that was born with this mark and take them. I was a part of that statistic, it's called the Mark of the Huntsclan, it's been debated recently if it's genetic or random and they assume it's both."

"What do you mean by that?" Robert asked, voicing the mutual feeling of confusion that was felt by his family, neglecting Rose.

She shook her head in exasperation and forced herself to remember that these people had no idea and that they couldn't possibly understand, "What I'm saying is this. Sometimes it's passed to random people, I was one of those cases, and my oldest son inherited the Mark from me. He's the only one of my kids to get it and that's strange. The Mark is a normally dominate Gene when it's inherited, but that must have been suppressed because of my Husband's genes. They're all …eh… similar to him in the way they are, DJ is the only one in my family who has the Mark and that makes him very unique."

This was most assuredly going to be question and answer time for her and she had no problem with that, she wanted to relax before she had to go back to Manhattan and what wasn't more relaxing then telling four complete strangers your life story, "How many kids do you all have?"

"I have two boys," Lillian answered, matching the smile that came across Rose's face with one of her own, "Bobby has a daughter, and I guess we all know how many Mom and Dad had."

Rose laughed as she shared a glance with her seemingly awe-struck parents, "I've got six of them."

Lillian whistled, "Ouch, C-Section or Natural?"

"All natural, even when I had my twins," Rose responded, smiling at the shiver that came across both Caroline and Lillian's face, "Oh it's alright, I'm a big girl, I can handle the pain."

She smiled to herself and looked down at the table, noting that it was much cleaner the most bars that she had been too in her life, "I had my first when I was seventeen, and I wasn't around when she was growing up. Not because I didn't want to be, damn I wanted too, but I did it for her safety. I left for California. I stayed out there for about fifteen years, became a cop and then a detective. I was promoted to that after I took down a local Crime Boss who was selling Young Girls from South East Asia, my proudest moment. Since I've been back, I've became a Grandmother to four adorable little boys and one girl who is just like her father and I've popped out five more of my own. I could write fiction and make millions for the book."

"And your husband, he seemed perfectly nice, what's wrong with him?" Caroline asked with a hint of dryness in her last words.

Rose smiled. She knew she got her humor from somewhere, "He is, I started dating him in Middle School. He was my High School Sweetheart, father of my kids. Don't get me wrong, there are time that I just want to kill him and time when we just want to kill each other. But we haven't and I've been with him since I was fourteen years old. So I'd say that there isn't much wrong with him."

Her eye's drifted back to the entrance of the bar, and she did a double take at the figure that entered.

She had seen that face before and she never forgot a face.

She had fought with that woman before.

It was the woman that had given her the first picture that she ever saw of her biological family.

_Rebecca Kay._

She didn't even have to think before her hand darted for her gun. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned to her family, "I need you to all crawl under the table now."

* * *

**Authors Note:/ ehh…Let's just say that the next chapter gets violent**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE ALL OVER THE WORLD!**


	10. Overdue

**Chapter 9 – Overdue **

Rebecca scowled deeply.

She couldn't see the Huntsgirl or any member of her wretched family anywhere in the bar. That left two possibilities of how they disappeared, either Rose had spotted her before she spotted Rose or they had left in the near hour it had taken her to arrive. Either way she knew that she had lost the element of surprise. It would be a spellbinding battle, she had no intention of differentiating between Rose and civilians if that meant her chances of taking the Huntsgirl out were increased.

Taking a sip of the water that the waiter had given her, she continued to move her gaze back and forth. She was here. There was just a feeling inside of her that was telling her that. "Long time no see," An amused voice said from behind her.

Her jade eyes narrowed and her hands instantly dipped below the tablecloth, and before she was able to get her hands around the handle of her weapon, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her neck, "I don't think so Rebecca, hands on deck, no playing with your pistol."

"How long's it been Rebecca, eleven, twelve years?" Rose Long asked as she walked around to the other side of the table and took a seat. She smiled at the girl. Time had done nothing for Rebecca. In fact it had given her several scars that took away for her beauty.

"Twelve," Rebecca answered in a clipped tone, "You count every year when you're forced to work for every scummy group on the planet for all of them. You might have heard of me."

Rose leaned back in the chair and smiled, "Would I? I'm CIA, I handle international things."

"_Ms. Death Incarnate_," Rebecca smirked, this banter would go on for a little.

Her ears perked back, that name belonged to one of the Italian Mafia's brutal enforcers. There had never been a photo taken of this Ms. Death Incarnate, but she had managed to get to her targets, kill them and not leave a scrap of evidence behind, or at least evidence that the Italians could find. She was on INTERPOL's top ten capture list, and she was also on the CIA Capture and Kill list, so Rebecca had been a busy bee. It would only have made more sense to think that she was the person who killed Alim Alawaci and nearly killed her this morning. Oh there was going to be some background searching on Ms. Death Incarnate and her connections. She unwittingly gave her a wide opening to the plan, "I have to hand it to you Rebecca you've been talked about a lot."

"By your spy friends I hope?" Rebecca asked raising a single eyebrow and taking a deep sip.

Rose chuckled and laid her hands on her stomach, "Yes, and most of the Espionage Agencies of the world also. You should be proud of yourself you know, because if it wasn't for me, you'd still be in that sewer rotting your life away with those kids. Well it's the New York Sewer's so give or take-…"

"And how are they?" She asked. There was a strange inflection in her voice that made Rose think.

That was curious, very curious, "They're doing pretty well. Most of them have been adopted out, we've kept track of them and sometimes we visit them. Jackie let Daniel and Marissa live with her so I think I have a pretty good relationship with them, and the best part of it all is that they have completely forgotten about your sorry as and the place that you made them live in."

Rose's suspicion was confirmed when she saw Rebecca's face contort into an enraged glare. And a wry smirk came across her face when the glass of water that Rebecca had been holding, shattered into thousands of pieces in her bare hand, drawing the attention of the whole restaurant.

'_The stupid bitch'_ Rose thought with a smirk as she straightened up her posture, the glass would shatter on their little banter any moment now and it would be all out fighting.

But she did remember to take note of the fact that those kids still bothered her, if they both managed to walk away from this fight when it was over, they could be used a leverage. Leaning forward on the table, she stared the younger woman down with an icy glare, "I take it I owe you the foot up the ass for what happened to me on the freeway this morning?"

"Did you enjoy my little present?" She hissed back with a self satisfied smirk.

"You know I did," Rose retorted with a dry inflection before she looked down at the placemat and silverware around it, then she picked up the large steak knife and waved it around with a smile, that was old Huntsclan jargon she'd know and remember quite well, "So what'll it be Rebecca, heads or tails?"

* * *

When Jake arrived home, he was thoroughly amused with the sight. Kailey, Michael and Daemon where all in their small Dragon Forms in the process of hanging Haley and Luong from the two ceiling fans that were over the living room. They had done this before, with DJ and Rachel in the past and that's what caused Jake and Rose to have the fans reinforced. That was more than likely the only reason that they weren't crashing down the floor, the other would be the benefit of their Dragon Powers.

Luong and Haley looked up to see him there, they both wore matching scowls at the look of humor that he wore, as he expected Haley was the first to snap, "Are you just going to stand there with that stupid smile on your face or are you going to get us down?"

"You're both Dragons," Jake smiled as he glanced down at his three sheepish looking children, "Do it yourselves."

"Jake!" Haley screeched, and it had to be the first time that he had ever heard her scream like that in years.

Again all Jake did was smile, "I hear nothing I see nothing."

"JAKE," Haley screamed shaking her fists wildly, "When I get myself off of this godamn fan I'm gonna kick your ass!"

The former American Dragon spun on his heel and he sheepishly grinned at Michael and Daemon, they were impressionable and you had to be careful with the language that you used around them. The last thing he wanted was his twin's walking around cursing, "Don't mind Aunt Haley guys, she's just talking crazy."

* * *

Screaming and crashing finally brought Lillian out from under the table. Peaking out, she saw the most amazing sight that she had ever seen. It was of her sister, leaping from table to table in the bar, avoiding a knife welding assailant. The other women was a flash of red hair that matched the quickness and the dexterity of the blonde haired women and Lillian strained her eyes to see something curious on the knife wielding woman's wrist. When they finally stopped moving so quickly to throw a few blows at each other, her breath caught in her chest, the woman had the same mark as Rose did, "Lilly, put that down now!"

"T-T-That woman has the same mark as Rose does," Lillian choked feeling her brother grab her hands away from the table cloth.

"That's fascinating dear," Caroline hissed further back, "We won't get a chance to ask her about it if that woman kills us!"

* * *

Rebecca delivered a swift knee to Rose's stomach and drove her elbow into her back. Crying out in pain, Rose staggered backwards and grasped her stomach. Damn, the girl had gotten better. Almost as if Rebecca had read her thoughts, she cackled maniacally and put her hands on her hips. She was standing tall over the fallen Huntsgirl, it was as if someone had taken on her dreams and put them in reality. "You're losing your touch old woman, and I thought you'd be better than this. I mean the last time we met, you gave me a limp. Is it true when they say that things go downhill once you near fifty?"

"I haven't got worse _Becky_," Rose sneered, managing to brace herself up on one knee into a kneeling position, "The last time you just sucked. Now you're just naïve."

And that was when Rose finally let go of the steak knife that she had stowed in her shoe at the beginning of the battle. It flew through the air and with the precision of a highly trained killing professional. It hit its target with a sickening noise. She had used that technique in their first battle and Rose had been sure that the girl wasn't expecting her to use it again. There the naivety strongest. Rebecca knew her basically from her records in the Huntsclan and she didn't account on the things that she had learned in the decades since she had been the Huntsgirl. And there was something about Rose that Rebecca didn't apparently understand, you didn't back her into a corner and expect a nice response.

Rebecca grasped her left thigh, and ripped the knife out of her leg. She looked up at Rose and scowled fiercely, and her grip tightened on the wooden handle, "I hate you so much."

"The feeling is mutual," Rose smirked as she stood up on both of her legs and cracked her knuckles, "You might have been able to top me if I had stayed in the Huntsclan. But you forgot the fact that the CIA teaches its Agents very interesting skills. I already had those skills but they just multiplied, so tell me this bitch. Why did you choose today to fuck up?"

The younger woman snickered, as she managed to brace herself up on a support beam. She idly twirled the handle of the knife in her hand, formulating a slight diversion to get away, because he knew when she was beat. "You know I was paid to take out Alawaci, but when I found out that _you_ were going to be remanding him into custody, I almost did it for free."

"You're losing blood fast," Rose observed, growing more aware by the moment that she didn't have a weapon and Rebecca did, "Now answer me this. Who paid you to kill Alawaci?"

"Remember this name Huntsgirl because you'll know what to do with it," Rebecca smiled, a slight noise from one of the tables catching her ear, "_Project Iron_, it'll give you insight."

Then she used the full force of her strength to throw the knife under that table. And her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a male voice gasp in pain. Then she turned back to Rose who looked pale, but she didn't flinch, "Oh and Huntsgirl. Within the next seventy two hours I and another hired mercenary by the name of _Gabriel Alexander_ are supposed to be paying a visit to your Langley Headquarters to destroy the RPG Launcher that I left behind."

Rose gasped, wanting so badly to go and help the member of her family that Rebecca had stabbed, but she couldn't let Rebecca out of her sight, "A-And why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Rebecca reached down to grasp the crimson gasp that was on her thigh, "For one I plan on abandoning him in the lobby, he'll be captured without me. You extract the information from him and that way I'm assured to have a special rematch with you."

The former Huntsgirl snarled, "Thanks for letting me know. Now, I suggest you head for the hills before I take away that chance of having a mutually wanted rematch."

Rebecca smiled, it worked. Groaning in pain, she lightly pushed herself off of the beam and limped away. She stopped however at the entrance, "I'll be seeing you Huntsgirl, bet on it."

"I'll be there," Rose put her hands on her hips, flinching when her hand grasped a fresh and very painful bruise that was now forming on her right kidney, "And I won't be alone."

"Oh please don't," She couldn't help herself, but she sighed happily as if she didn't have a wound on her leg that was sure to put in the same condition as the other, "I have so missed Huntress Hutchinson, please bring her, she must be closing in on seventy."

And without another word, a bell above the door of the bar jingled as Rebecca pushed it open and walked out. The only reason that she was walking, much less alive, was because Rose wanted a rematch, if not for the fact that Rebecca was going to keep confronting her, for the fact that the bitch had wounded one of her new family members.

Bending over, she put her hands on her knees and began to catch her breath, "Is it safe?"

Rose looked over to the table and saw Lillian looking out from under it. She nodded and made a beckoning motion, "I ran the bitch off, but not for long. Who'd the knife hit?"

"Me," Bobby winced as his sister pulled him out from under the table, "Don't worry thought, it stabbed me through my shoe. At most I think I'm gonna have a nasty cut there."

She laughed and when she finally caught her breath, she ran her hand through her hair and looked at her parents who were quickly emerging from the table, "I'm sorry about that. As you can see, I've made plenty of enemies, most of whom are dead, but she's one of the very few that I haven't killed or sent to prison. I'm _so _sorry that you had to see that."

"Are we going to be safe around you, I mean I don't want to live through that every day, I mean my god, if Bobby had moved an inch it would have killed Mom!" Lillian fumed.

Rose sighed, "You'll be safe once I take Rebecca out. She's the one that gave me the information about you guys and she just showed me that she knows that I found you. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to be around me, but she'd still use you to get to me, so you're chances of survival increase if I'm there to fight her."

A silence came over them, and Rose –feeling thoroughly awkward- walked over to one of the bar booth chairs and sat down in it. She was going to have a hell of a week. Now she had to deal with mercenaries infiltrating the CIA Headquarters, this project iron and the new and improved Rebecca Kay. Wincing in pain, she got up and sighed, "I have to call Langley."

And when she made her way to the booth that her cell phone was on, she was captured in an embrace of two pairs of arms. It was a feeling that she wasn't used to what so ever, a pair of strong arms around one side of her and a pair of gentle ones on the other. Rose sighed in contentment and leaned over to the shoulder of her mother and laid her head on it.

She knew then that she always wanted to hug her mother and father.

* * *

Daniel Mitchell was incredibly relaxed at that moment, Jackie and Marissa were out of town and he could just lie back on the couch and watch television. Of course he'd have to do some work around the house tomorrow it was part of the condition that he stay there. Marissa was no longer attached to him as much as she was when she was younger and he could no longer use her as an excuse. Not that he planned on living in that house for the rest of time.

Just as he was drifting to sleep, his cell phone rang rather shrilly.

Groaning, his hand darted to the table and grabbed it. Flipping it open he saw the name of the person who was calling him and he looked at it with curiosity, the Huntsgirl never called him. Flipping it open, he held it up to his ear, "Mrs. Long, do you know what time it is?"

"Oh did I interrupt your precious time of eating Pizza and sitting on your ass?" Rose asked.

"The very first time you call me and you open up with that line, bad phone manners," He retorted with a bit of a smirk, "What is so important that you call me a ten o'clock at night?"

"Rebecca Kay," Rose answered.

Daniel instantaneously shot up.

* * *

"Did you tell Mom about the window?" Michael asked as he and his brother climbed into their beds. Jake was leaning against the doorframe and watching their faces in amusement.

Jake shook his head, oh they would love him for this, "No, she has so much on her plate right now that I decided not to. I'm gonna get it replaced and we're going to keep this between ourselves, but the rest of the punishment still stands, do you understand Mike?"

He nodded his head and leaned back into his bed. The thirteen year old wore a face of satisfaction that made Jake laugh. It looked eerily similar to his at that age. Walking over to the center of the room, he stood at the equal line between the foot of their beds and looked down at them in affection, "Listen guys, Mom is going to be really busy for a few days and I don't want you two to think that she doesn't care. Something happened at her work and she'll be needed her full attention for it. If you need anything you come to me or Alyssa, I'll be dealing with breakfast and school things too."

"Did someone break into Headquarters and steal state secrets?" Daemon asked frantically.

Michael was quick to chime in, "Or was there an international threat to kill the President!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he snickered at them, "No more James Bond movies."

* * *

**Authors Note: Was the fight with Rebecca a little too farfetched? I mean did Rose seem out of character? Well of course she was out of cannon character but the one that I've evolved her into. In case this hasn't been established in your head yet, every single character that I didn't create is OOC. Anyway, for the readers of the Long Family Christmas story, I've extended the planned completion date into the second week of January at least. **

**Please leave a review for me. **


	11. Project Iron and Terry Newman

_**Fishy9494**_** – I'm attempting to tune Rose's character down, since the first story I've ramped her up to be a gun wielding psychopath. If you enjoy her like this, well don't worry. She won't change, but she's going to calm down in dramatic quantities. Glad you liked the chapter! **

_**Nobel6**_** – I wouldn't be writing this if I didn't plan on it. Rose will be making a comeback. **

_**Hezpeller**_** – The cops are coming. Don't worry! I didn't forget the other people in the bar. Glad you liked the chapter – I've been following your story with avid curiosity, hope you'll update. **

_**Luiz4200 **_**– That was a gag, I'm developing their characters to be the Comic Reliefs. They'll also spout ironic things that the older people can't seem to get. Their characters have been inspired by my twin nephews. Just wait till I introduce Alyssa and Johnny's other kids. **

_**C-Fan**_** – As I have said to you in the past, Rose has been a mary-sue for me. I will be toning it down and it will all be clear in this story. But I am glad that you liked the last chapter. And I didn't mean to imply that Jake didn't love his sister. As you said I tried to inject some laughs. **

**Chapter 10 – Project Iron and Terry Newman **

Rose sighed, this was beginning to cut through her defenses.

The sight before her was weighing on her nerves. She didn't want to walk into her family's life and have them go through this. The only reason that her husband and kids had to go through it was because they could handle it, they were made up of Hunters and Dragons and they were a tough brood. These people were lawyers and heirs that seemed to never work an honest day in their lives.

She watched as her brother had his foot wound set, and she watched with heavy amusement as his face contorted in pain. It was probably his first time with having a wound wrapped. Bobby was lucky. Her first time was a long gash on her forearm after taking an undercompensated leap off of the Chrysler Building when she was eleven years old, "What are you looking at?"

"You're such a pussy," Rose quipped not caring that her mother, father and sister's face were all reeling in shock, not to mention the EMT's that responded to the events at the bar, "I've had worse happen to me."

"Oh," Bobby asked, less shocked and more amused by the name calling, "Why don't you name a few things?"

"I have partial deafness in my right ear from a percussion grenade. I can't feel my left pinky, ring and middle finger from nerve damage," Rose said with a cocky smile at the flabbergasted expression that was now plastered on her brother's face, then to add to the dramatics, she began to roll her left sleeve up to her shoulder and traced a visible scar on her forearm, "I got this when I was eleven from jumping off of building."

Bobby chuckled and reached up to scratch his ear, "And why pray tell have you made this far into life?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I had my ass beat by that woman and I'm still standing, I guess dumb luck."

"You jump off of buildings?" Caroline asked, her eyes widening.

Lillian was next, she was just as stunned, "What on earth did you manage to cut your finger nerves on?"

"You handle grenades?" Robert finished it off the round of questioning with that same demanding voice of a father who was sounding as if he was going to have a mini-stroke. She snickered to herself for a moment. She had heard this voice from Jake to their children for decades and now she was being talked to like this. Normally she would have been offended beyond all belief. But this man was actually her father, and Rose told herself that he had the right to do it.

Collectively nodding to them all, "Guys I could be a one woman army and I am much more dangerous than any person you've ever met. That's why I'm CIA, that's why I was a senior detective and that's why I was the Huntsgirl."

They were still sitting in the bar. Rose had been directing the local police crime scene investigators to gather evidence that Rebecca had left. It was crucial that it was gathered now. With her blood on file, hair in the system and finger prints in the federal system, they could not only run it through the crime database to link her to unsolved crimes. In the near future they could watch for her and know when she had been somewhere, "Alright, you'll have to explain that to me."

"What? Me being the Huntsgirl?" Rose asked Lillian who had directed the question at her.

One thing that she had noticed about her sister was the fact that she was overly judgmental about everything. Rose found that terribly annoying but when she thought about it, she was amused to find out that she was that way. Well, maybe the thing that she felt so irritated, she hated to see all of her faults splayed right in front of her. She just couldn't the patience to answer her sister. Instead she turned on her heel and walked away from her family. This was too much for her right now, just too much and she felt the call to continue with her work.

Approaching a uniformed officer that had been assigned to her until a detachment of the CIA had arrived back up here, she tapped him on the shoulder rather tersely, "Officer Muller, has the fax from Manhattan arrived?"

He turned to her. The officer was probably in his mid-twenties, good looking and obviously attracted to her by the blush that was on his face, it was then she noticed that the officer had a file in his hand, "Yes Ma'am, the CIA marked it confidential for you and the chief himself gave it to me. It was an honor to serve my country Agent Long!"

The former Huntsgirl rolled her eyes, the man was so enamored by the fact that she was CIA and that said agency had used his department to contact her. When she was in Los Angeles, she had dealt with the CIA, FBI and NSA all of the time and she never wore an expression akin to meeting a movie star. But every time that she dealt with a New York Police Department, they were surprised by her, "You need to get a life kid. You'll learn that when you get further into your career that the Federal Government can be a pain in the ass. Believe me, it was that way when I was a cop."

"You were a Detective?" He asked, and again it was with that damn adoration because of her title of Agent.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, taking the file from his hands, "Almost twenty five years ago, does that surprise you?"

The Police Officer looked shyly at her. Rose thought it was the cutest thing that she had ever seen. Not like something that Jake did, but cute as in something that one of her children had done. "Well yes it does, you don't seem that old."

"I'm 47, I have six children and I've been married for almost twenty years," Rose said bringing up the folder and slapping the poor young policeman on the shoulder. Sometime young kids like that didn't know what they were getting themselves into with her. She knew she still had it but with this young man, he was enraptured with her job and her.

Not bothering to even continue this little conversation, she turned on her heel and opened the tan dossier. She had placed a call to headquarters in Manhattan and asked for the file on _Project Iron_. Whatever it was, Rebecca felt it was important enough for her to know about it, and even though she might have been hesitant to take the woman's advice, she was willing to bet that Rebecca wouldn't have purposely misled her. Rebecca was itching for a rematch in more favorable arenas and so was she, that's why Rose was willing to look at this.

Not to mention the warrant she had issued for that supposed infiltrator, wherever he was, every law enforcement agency would be looking for the man. It was protocol, even if she knew that he'd walk right into her hands within the next day.

Rubbing her eyes, she began to read the opening page of the file:

* * *

_**Marked Confidential by order of NY CIA Director Allen Mansfield**_

_**Confidential Informants have reported to us suspicious activities going on in the West Virginia Coal Mines. It seems that several international corporations have begun to establish refining facilities. What is strange about this is the issue of the same procedures being undertaken by the same companies all over the world. These companies were put under Homeland Security Surveillance after they were caught selling resources to Terrorist Groups in Yemen, Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan, Vietnam and most recently to the regime of North Korea. And as of last year we've received startling news. **_

_**We have received intelligence that this does indeed have an undertone to devalue resources coming out of the United States Homeland. The plot is known as Project Iron. It is the recommendation of the United States Central Intelligence Agency that this issue have the full attention of Domestic Security Agencies as well as Foreign Agencies to protect our Economy. **_

* * *

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat. Well, it looked as if she was about to stumble on another large plot that would drive her insane. It could be implied easily that Rebecca was a hired gun for the organization that was attempting to bring down the US Economy. This plot was different from the other ones though. Instead of the Hutchinson's and her family as her backup, she had an army of highly trained spies. It might not be so bad.

"Rose?" A deep voice asked from behind her.

Rose jumped and turned to see the handsome smirking face of her ex-partner Terry Newman. She put her hand over her chest and began to breathe heavily. He had scared the shit out of her, "Terry! What the fuck are you doing sneaking up on me like that? Holy shit what are you doing here?"

"Allen got your message and he turned me around," Terry said chuckling at the condition that he had left her in, "I am to be your backup until further notice. He also says that he will get in contact with the White House over the issue of Project Iron. He also says to go to hell for making him work so late."

She rolled her eyes and handed him the dossier, "I just had the hell beaten out of me by someone two times younger than me. I'm already in hell."

Terry took the folder and opened it, "Alright, so what led you to this?"

"Before I let my attacker go, she told me that I needed to look up Project Iron, she said would give me insight of some kind," She said shaking her head and letting out a deep yawn, "I assume Allen told you about Langley?"

The man nodded, absently flipping through the folder, "When I last talked to him he said he was about to go into a teleconference with the Director and the President to shut down Headquarters for the next twenty four hours."

Rose ran her hand through her hair and stared at him with an exasperated look, "Terry are you telling me that they'll shut down the building? Send everyone home for the day? It needs to be open and filled with Agents that can get him and interrogate him. We'll find out who paid him and we'll g-…"

He set the file down on the table and reached forward to shake her shoulders. She needed to get a hold of herself, "It's alright, you didn't let me finish, we're letting the staff go home for the day and a team of Agents is going to play office worker for the day. What the hell is bothering you?"

"I'm sorry," Rose shook her head and lightly pushed his hands off of her shoulders, even eleven years later, Yemen had made things awkward, "I've had a run in with that woman before. She wanted to kill my husband and you know how I am, I kicked her ass and now I know that I left her with a limp. She walks in here, we get into a fight, and she stabs my brother."

Terry had lost interest, "You have a brother? I didn't know that?"

"I met him today, I also have a twin sister," Rose explained dully.

"A _twin_ sister?" Terry looked absolutely thrilled, like a dog with a treat.

"Yes, and from what I hear she's single," Rose said reaching forward and placing a hand on his shoulder and with the other hand pointing in the direction of Lillian and the rest of her family, "But to be forewarned, she has to kids and she's divorced. And she's right over there."

And it was almost comical in the way that the other CIA Agent ran off in the direction that she had pointed in. She hadn't told Jake about what had happened in those last few days in Yemen. Rose hadn't technically cheated on her husband, but damn if she was sorely tempted too. They had kissed, _once_ and that was as far as it had gone. She justified it to herself by the small, tiny thing that had gone on between her husband and Trixie Carter.

She was right in doing that? Wasn't she?

Rose looked back at her family and snickered at the sight of Terry actively trying to hit on her sister. Oh yes, she was justified. While Trixie was a snotty little cow who thought that she could steal _her_ husband, Terry was a pig who thought he could steal her away from her dragon.

And that was _not _going to happen.


	12. Burning Down the House

**Authors Note: Can I clear something up here that was brought to my attention by a reviewer? I have been awfully vague about the exact ages of the Characters for two reasons, I wanted to be flexible with possible future story lines and I was too lazy to do the math, that was a bad decision on my part and I do apologize. There is no need to do that now, I will list the Character Ages following this Authors Note, I hope you'll pardon the size of it, I want to list all of the main characters and some recurring ones. I need to remind you to review after this chapter, it's only fair and hey it's nice. **

**Some of the ages have been altered from canon, such as the fact that Rose is almost a year older than Jake. She's only a few months older than him in this universe. I hope you don't mind this little tidbit. Now pay attention to this list, this is the official list of character names for the five families that are featured in this story. Some of these Characters haven't made their appearances **

**The **_**Long**_** Family: Jacob Long**_** 47**_**, Rose Long **_**47**_**, Haley Long **_**41**_**, Luong **_**23**_**, David Jacob '**_**DJ**_**' Long **_**16**_**, Rachel Long **_**15**_**, Michael and Damon Long **_**12**_**, Kailey Long **_**11**_**. **

**The **_**Sindacco**_** Family: Johnny Sindacco **_**33**_**, Alyssa Long-Sindacco **_**32**_**, Brian Sindacco **_**16**_**, Jack Sindacco **_**14**_**, Travis Sindacco **_**13**_**, Alex Sindacco **_**12**_**, Andrew Sindacco **_**11**_**, Liza Sindacco **_**11**_**. **

**The **_**Hutchinson **_**Family: Jackie Hutchinson **_**68**_**, Erin Hutchinson **_**46**_**, Marissa Behrens **_**17**_**. **

**The **_**Harrison**_** Family: Mark Harrison **_**49**_**, Natalia Harrison **_**24**_**, Brant Harrison **_**22**_**. **

**The **_**Green**_** Family: Robert Green **_**67**_**, Caroline '**_**Caro**_**' Green **_**65**_**, Lillian Green **_**47**_**, Robert '**_**Bobby**_**' Green II **_**45**_**, Peter Montgomery **_**21**_**, Jackson Montgomery **_**22**_**, Viviane '**_**Vivi**_**' Green **_**20**_**. **

**Chapter 11 – Burning Down the House**

Jake sighed in exasperation, he was exhausted.

His emotions had taken a rollercoaster ride today and all he wanted to do was sit down and relax. Rose had been nearly killed today and he had met his in laws. They seemed like completely normal people, but there was something in their very nature that pissed Jake off. He couldn't read minds, but he was smart enough to know that those people where judging not only him and his children, but their own sister and daughter. They screamed New England Blue Blood and Jake told himself that if those people ever upset his children, they'd be wiping their blue blood off the walls.

He didn't give a damn if they were his wife's parents and siblings, you didn't fuck with his children.

Leaning back into the pillow of the bed that he shared with his wife, Jake stretched his body. Age was truly beginning to catch up with him. In his twenties, he felt he was invulnerable. When he entered his thirties, he had mellowed out. Now that he was on the other side of forty five, he felt that he hadn't learned a goddamn thing in his years. Sure, he had picked up a few things, but he hadn't truly matured emotionally and in his mind he felt sixteen. Only he was forty seven, with six children, six grandchildren and married to a CIA Agent, whose sole mission in life had been to kill him at one time. He felt restless. He felt like he needed to have one last rodeo to make himself happy and he didn't know where he could find it. Jake had one for what he was going through.

He slapped his forehead at the very thought of it, but it was probably true.

The probable explanation was simple, and Jake begrudgingly admitted it, _a midlife crisis_.

"Shit," Jake cursed out loud.

… … … … …

"Lillian's nice," Terry commented casually as they laid out several files on one of the tables in the bar, "But there is something about her that reminds me of you."

Rose snickered, either the man didn't realize how stupid that sounded, or he was teasing her, "The hell you say!"

"Har Har," The man responded, picking up one of the tan dossiers that had been faxed in from Langley.

She had been on the phone with the CIA Headquarters and demanded that they send everything that they had one the information that Rebecca had given her. Rose was smart enough not to trust it outright, but there was a part of her that said that it was her only opening to finding out the larger picture. Gabriel Alexander was a mid card mercenary who had been employed by various cartels in the past few years and he specialized in infiltration. The former Huntsgirl had gotten a _kick_ out of this man. Was he ready for the big time? It didn't get any bigger than infiltrating the CIA and he'd have to be worth his weight in salt to get away with it. Not that many people could do it and the ones that had done it where either dead or stashed away in a military prison.

"Agent Long?" The voice of Police Officer Muller asked from behind her.

Rose turned and smiled at the young man, "Ah, Officer Muller? What can I do for you?"

"You just received this fax," He asked handing her a paper that he had been holding, "It's the calls that came from the phone that your attacker dropped."

She nodded and snatched the paper from the man's hand and turned back to Terry, "I have two theories of what Rebecca is trying to do, she's either going to pull the ole' bait and switch. Or she really is leading me to her bosses just so she can have another chance to kick my ass or probably kill me. Wait …Officer Muller? These are the phone numbers from Ms. Kay's Phone right?"

"Yes ma'am," The young man nodded, "We didn't find much on there."

She narrowed her eyes and did a double take, there were precisely ten numbers on the sheet, and three of them where to Harvard University. Who the hell would she call at Harvard? Was she seeking to get an actual education? The thought alone made her snort, but when she looked at the listed number, it was to the University Main Office. The others were private numbers. So this was what she was stuck with, a phone call placed to one of the best colleges in the world. Setting the sheet down, she sighed and looked over to Terry, "If you were one of the most feared guns for hire in the world, why in the hell would you want to talk to one of the top colleges in the world? Can you give me your input?"

"Well," Terry thought it over for a moment, "Either I've had a secret love child and I'm putting him or her through there, or I've found a nice college kid to screw around with."

Rose visibly shuddered, that was not a picture she needed in her head right now, "Can you stop thinking with your crotch for once?"

"Fine, I honestly don't know. It doesn't make sense Rose, you said that this woman in Ms. Death Incarnate? From her background, she wouldn't have had time to have a child, but she'd have more than enough cash to pay for it up front," Terry ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "Look I'll give the Harvard Office a call and ask them what she wanted to know, you just scuttle along."

Sighing Rose put her hands on her hips and nodded. What else could she do? She had sounded the alarm over the impending infiltration of the CIA Headquarters and she had placed an arrest warrant on Rebecca Kay that would go to every local, state and federal agency within a thousand miles. Hell she had even alerted Interpol over the location of Ms. Death Incarnate. And if she could pin down the false identities that Rebecca used to leave the country, she'd place a hold on her passports and let every airport on the Eastern Seaboard to arrest her on sight. But she couldn't do that, so all she could do right now is wait. This time however, Rose would be prepared for Rebecca. The woman had caught her with her pants down and that's a mistake she wouldn't make again.

… … … … …

When Jake was young, he would have been out on a night like this stopping some injustice that his future wife was causing with her kidnappers. He yearned to breathe free. A part of him wanted to be free, unattached. The other part and by far the more dominate part of him just wanted this, to be a good father to his children and a loving spouse. But he felt that he needed to just break out and breathe the air of Manhattan, to fly up to the Empire State Building and just look out over the city. So that's why he had left his apartment and his younger children in the care of his eldest son, DJ could take care of them. While he was a sixteen year old, he was much more like his mother at sixteen than he was at sixteen and that's why he deemed it safe to have some alone time.

"A pack of Camel 99's Please?" Jake said as he leaned on the counter of the corner store.

_Fuck it_, he had been clean of Cigarettes for _fifteen_ years, he could break for one night, after that long didn't he deserve a little reward? Jake certainly thought so. The past twenty years had been filled with nothing but fighting, screaming babies, and constant fatherhood responsibilities. He would go up to the Empire State Building, smoke a _whole_ pack of cigarettes and reflect on his life.

… … … … …

**Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, Marriot Hotel**

"I don't know," Alyssa explained over the speakerphone, "I know that she's shaken up by what's happened, but you know my mother, she always thinks that she can handle it on her own."

In Erin and Mark's Hotel Room, Jackie, Erin, Mark, Johnny, Natalia, Brant, Marissa, Brian and Jack had gathered to listen. Alyssa had spent the last hour explaining the events of the day to the Hutchinson-Sindacco-Harrison Family. Brian stroked up dark hair in concern and looked to his other Grandmother who was listening silently to his mother's explanation. All of his life, Grandma Rose had been the strongest figure in his life, not his mother, father, other Grandmother or Great Grandmother could compare to the strength that she exuded. She had heard the stories that Grandma Rose and Erin had told him of their days in the Huntsclan and he had grown to admire his Grandmothers even more, "Alyssa," Erin breathed from the window of the room, "How are your siblings?"

"They're fine," The American Dragon sighed, "Rachel is spending the night with me and Liza tonight and we're going to spend the day with Daddy and the others tomorrow."

All the heads in the room turned to Erin as she left the window and proceeded to walk further into the room, "And when did the doctors say that your Mama would be clear to leave?"

"Oh she left on her own. She managed to overpower the sedatives that they put her under. I assume you know how to do that too?" Alyssa asked, amused at the words.

Erin chuckled, "Yeah. My Mama taught me how to do that."

It was a tribute to how crazy this family was when Erin smiled fondly and reached over to lay an arm over her mother's shoulder, "Can we talk to Liza?"

"Sure," Alyssa said and there was a sound of rustling until Alyssa's faint voice explained that they wanted to talk to the girl and it took a few seconds before the youngest Sindacco child spoke, "Hello?"

Erin smiled, her one and only Granddaughter, "Hey baby, we heard about what happened to Rose you doing okay?"

"Yeah I guess," Liza answered hesitantly, and she normally wasn't hesitant about a damn thing in her life, "I really miss you guys."

Johnny was the next one to speak, he smiled faintly at the sound of his daughter's voice, "We miss you too."

There was an element in his daughter's voice that both scared and angered Johnny. He wasn't angry with Liza, certainly not, but he was angry with the people who had done that to her grandmother and his mother in-law. The former Huntsboy couldn't stop the low, feral, protective growl that escaped his lips. Blanking out the conversation that Liza was now having with one of her brother's, he looked at the expressions of the people around the room. Erin wore a mask of concern, but under that mask he could see the same protectiveness that he was feeling. Then as the seconds passed, he could see a scowl appearing on her face, and then he turned to his Grandmother. The legendary Huntress was a blunt woman and she wasn't one to mask her anger as his mother did, she wore a deep scowl and her forehead was creased in anger. If for only the fact that Jackie was nearing seventy, she'd still be the fighter that she was when she was twenty, and never judge a book by its cover, Jackie could still kick a fully grown mans ass. The appearance of a little old lady could be a fatal one if you misjudged it.

They were thinking the same thing that he was.

Whoever had upset his daughter like that was doomed.

They were a _fucking dead man_ walking.


	13. Bitch is Dangerous

**Chapter 11 – Bitch is Dangerous **

There was a general rule within the Huntsclan that dictated loyalty, it was as simple as this. Family came before the Huntsclan in internal situations. Yes, it was a contradiction to everything that the clan had stood for on the outside, but it was true. If the four most powerful families in the Huntsclan turned on each other then everything would become chaos. These values were the most strong in the Hutchinson family, which was indeed one of the four families that controlled the Huntsclan with an iron fist. And they still lived in Jackie and Erin Hutchinson even years after leaving the Huntsclan.

At the end of the day, you could really count your real friends on one hand, the rest were your family. And right now, at that very moment, Liza Sindacco was shaken from the actions of some psychopath and that was_ not_ acceptable. They weren't in a position of authority in the Huntsclan anymore, but make not mistake about it, they were just as dangerous. For Erin, she was having homicidal feelings towards this person, Jackie was already plotting some master plan to kill them and Johnny was at a level of rage that was unbelievable. For Johnny it was different, Liza was _his_ daughter. All of those years of Jake tormenting him were forgiven in Johnny's mind. He now understood why Jake had acted that way.

"_I am so fucking mad I can't see straight_!" Johnny growled as he gripped the guard rail of the balcony.

"If you want to go back to New York, I won't blame you and I think Natalia would understand," Erin reasoned, she was trying to sooth him down, trying her very best despite the fact that she herself was on the edge of blowing over, "I'll just give you your plane ticket early, go home and be with your family. And if you need some help, just call and I'll come cover your ass, you know I will."

Johnny turned and faced his mother who was sitting at the small table with her head buried in her hands, "What will you do?"

Erin looked up and smirked at him, it was an evil smirk, a feral smirk, "Oh don't worry about me baby, this fucker will hear from me."

"I almost pity them," Johnny reluctantly grinned at his mother. In the years since he had first laid eyes on her, Johnny and Erin had gone from strangers to an actual parent-child relationship. He would have almost said that their relationship was equivalent to Rose and Alyssa but for obvious reasons it wasn't the same. For one, he wasn't insane and he was sure that his mother wasn't, they were the sane version of those two.

Before the elder of the two could respond, the sliding door into the hotel room opened. Jackie and Marissa stepped outside and shut the door behind them. It was only then that Erin heard her cellphone ringing. Erin looked up to her mother with a puzzled look, "Well? Who is it?"

Jackie laid the phone on the table, "It's Rose."

* * *

Pressing the phone close to her ear, Rose sighed. She knew what the Hutchinson Family was doing and she didn't want to disturb them. But when she had thought back to her very first encounter with Rebecca Kay, she remembered the advice that she had asked of Jackie and she felt an obligation to tell her. There was also the variable of Marissa as well. She wasn't a physiologist, but with her CIA training she had been forced to lean something about it. From that she could make a guess that exposure to Rebecca might have some sort of affect on Marissa, if they were good affects, Rose didn't know, but she was curious to find out. She was surprised to hear four voices greet her when the dial tone ended.

"I hear you had a bit on an accident today Rosie?" Erin's voice sounded teasing, but she could hear the growl under the other woman's voice.

She couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that, "Yeah, it's all in a days work when I'm nearly blown straight to hell by a fucking rocket propelled grenade."

"Look Rose, cut the bullshit, I just talked to Liza and whatever the hell happened has affected her," Johnny snapped, and it was something that he seldom did. Let alone with his infamous mother in-law, "I'm gonna come back home early to be with her but I need to know if you gonna take this piece of shit out, because otherwise I'll be doing the honors!"

There was silence on the other line, and then an exhausted sigh, "Look, I'm as pissed off as you are about this Johnny, but there is no need to blow a fuse. I know who did it, and the purpose behind it was to kill the prisoner I was transporting. But I know the person who tried to kill me and they told me right to my face that when they found out that I was the one who was moving him, they _gleefully_ accepted it. In the past two hours, I've already gotten my ass handed to me by this bitch and informed of the bigger plot that she's working towards."

"Wait, you know this person?" Johnny growled, he wasn't mad at Rose more he was mad at the fact that this person had met Rose and wasn't dead yet.

"Oh yes," Rose sounded amused and none of them found it funny, "This bitch is a flash from the past. Jackie, by some chance to do you remember Rebecca Kay? She definitively remembers me."

Almost by instinct, Jackie's hand came up and placed itself comfortingly on Marissa's back. The girl had always been haunted by her experiences down in the abandoned Huntslair and Jackie had done her best to help Marissa forget all she could about it. But every now and then she would be touched by these nightmares. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed out Marissa seemed to stiffen. And when she finally worked up the nerve to look directly at her, she was deeply saddened and enraged at the same time. Marissa was like a daughter to her. After all she had raised the girl and helped her through her problems. She knew the very mention of that name had done this too Marissa. Jackie was suddenly filled with ideas of what would have happened if she would have bitten the bullet and killed Rebecca when she had the chance, "Mama, are you still with us?"

Forcing back the lump that had been in her throat, she looked up met her daughter's concerned look, "Yeah, Yeah, I'm just fine. Yes, Rose I do remember her. What did she want exactly?"

"She's a mercenary for hire," Rose answered dryly, she would have the thought the answer was obvious, "She was doing her job. But she came here to Carmel where I'm still working the case and attacked me in the bar where I'm at. I'm shocked. The bitch caught me with my pants down and handed my ass to me. She also gave me all the information I need on her bosses, you know I'm kind of stunned. Care to talk me through this?"

"Don't trust any of it," Jackie offered quietly as she began to rub circular patterns onto Marissa's back, "Look into it but don't let her pull bait and switch. You'd be mighty stupid to do that."

"Are you going to kill her or not Rose?" Johnny persisted over his Grandmother. If it had been a cartoon, steam would surely be coming out of his ears by now.

"I plan on it," Rose muttered threateningly, "I let my guard down when it came to people from the Huntsclan and I don't plan on making that mistake again. She has said it herself that she wants a rematch and I'm only happy to give it to her but I have to do my job first. If you want in on the action then I suggest you hurry up with this little college graduation thing and get your asses out here as fast as possible. I know you all want a piece of Rebecca, all you have to do is come and get it and if your lucky you'll beat me too it. I'm gonna need some help anyway. These CIA idiots don't know a damn thing about tracking someone down."

Erin couldn't help it, she laughed. "The Graduation is tomorrow morning, I'll have to stay, but I'll be out there as soon as I can."

"I'm coming back tonight," Johnny announced, "I have to be with my daughter."

"And you're wife don't forget about her," Rose chuckled weakly, "When Lyss and her dad came up to the hospital, she was her usual snarky self. But that's a defense mechanism. Try to get her to open up to you honey."

Johnny bit his lip. If there was one thing that angered him more than his daughter being upset, it was his wife being upset, "Then I'm gonna join you and tear this Rebecca's head off."

"I'll be going with him," Jackie said quietly.

All the heads on the balcony turned to her in surprise.


	14. Enter Huntsgirl

**Chapter 13 - Enter Huntsgirl**

Rose felt like she should be off doing something, not sitting there waiting for something to come to her. In the old days she'd be in action and be half way completed with the assignment, but no, she had to work under the law or her ass would be canned. She knew the politics of the intelligence community well enough to know that her bosses wouldn't fire her easily, but if she acted on the feelings that she had now, she'd not only be fired but arrested. At that point, Rose was ready to burn down every building from Carmel to Cambridge just to smoke Rebecca Kay out. But she knew that she needed to control herself.

"Hey," A soft voice spoke from her side, "Are you alright?"

Her breath caught at the sight of her mother. She had that warm inviting face that she had seen in her dreams for all of her life, and now that she and her mother were next to each other, it was better than she had hoped. Against all of her instincts, against everything that she had done in her life, she reached out for her mother. Not just figuratively, but literally. Rose not only hugged her mother, she buried her face in the older woman's shoulder and tried to let everything she had built up against the image of her mother leave her. When Caroline laughed softly, Rose's thoughts returned and she sunk into the feeling over her mother.

"I don't even know what to call you, Caroline or _Mom_?" Rose sighed.

Caroline patted her daughter's back and held her tighter, as if they had known each other for their entire lives, "I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing you call me Mom, but you can call me Caro. Don't you laugh at that name, it was a nickname."

"I've had a lot of nicknames too, most of them weren't flattering so I can't really throw stones at Caro," Rose chuckled and looked up to her mother's blue eyes, and something just clicked, "I'm sorry that this has been your first impression of me, you just caught me on a pretty bad day. I'm not crazy, despite the rumors."

The older woman smiled, there was something in that smile that was weak and resigned. "I wouldn't blame you if you were, but that's a story for another time."

Rose raised an eyebrow. All of her instincts were telling her that her mother was hiding something from her and when she thought back on it, it had all directed from Rose's implication of calling herself crazy. That was curious, very curious and Draco was interested in learning why her mother reacted that way. But Caro was right when she said that it was for another time, now she needed to gather her emotions and deal with this, "I won't press you on it right now. I'm far too busy right now."

"That's good," Caro sighed and hesitated before plucking up the courage to engage in a little light banter, "Your friend over there is awfully cute, have you and he…?"

"What? Terry and me? No I'm happily married," Rose looked over to Terry who seemed to be arguing with someone off of his cell phone, "He's a pig. He thinks with that little cocktail frank of his so much that it's almost unbearable to deal with."

Caro laughed and continued to pat her daughter's back, "You're hiding something."

"Am not," Rose shot back quickly. She was stunted with this woman's ability to see right through her. Maybe it was something that came from Motherhood, she could certainly read Alyssa like and book and almost anticipate her moods.

The older woman smirked. It was a graceful smirk that showed a history of manners and classiness, "I may be an old woman Rose, but I know a liar when I see one and you are lying, so what did you and this …Terry do?"

"We we're in Yemen, it was my first mission with the CIA and he was my partner on the mission," She sighed, this story hadn't left her lips in a very long time and there were only a few that were trusted enough with it, "He was an overwhelming person to be around. So my advice to Lillian would be this, she needs to watch her ass."

Caroline nodded and continued to rub her daughter's back. She wanted to continue having this friendly conversation with her, "Now about your daughter?"

"Oh yeah," Rose snickered, "Sorry about her language, she's always been a firecracker. It scares me because she reminds me so much of me at that age."

When Rose felt someone tap her on the shoulder, Rose was about to tell them that they could kiss her whole ass. But then she heard Terry clearing his throat, and then she tore her head around glared knives at him, "What do you want Asswipe?"

"Hello to you too sweetheart," He smirked at her, "I just finished calling the Harvard Offices, Rebecca was in contact with some kid named Jackson Montgomery. They're going to be faxing his information to us soon."

Rose's mind was already shifting when she felt her mother tense from under her, and she had calculated the exact moment when that name was mentioned. She turned and looked at her, "Caro? Are you okay?"

"Did you just say Jackson Montgomery?" Caroline whispered frantically.

She straightened her posture and a looked of concern came over her face, then her mother turned to face her, "That's your sister's son, you have to make sure-…"

"Already on it," Rose interrupted her as she shoot up from the seat and walked in the direction of the makeshift table that they were running this investigation from.

Running her hand through her hair, she was thinking about a few things. What could Rebecca possibly want with this nephew of hers? And what was she going to do in an effort to protect him? Then she smiled when she remembered one simple thing. She was CIA, and a senior CIA agent at that and she had authority too direct field agents. She now had to place a call to the Massachusetts Home Bureau. But there was another feeling that was starting to well up within her.

Rebecca was in communication with _her_ nephew.

Rose had never met the kid, but there was this feeling of animalistic protectiveness that was similar to her feelings when her children were unhappy.

"Terry," She turned to him with a frown, "Call the Massachusetts Office and tell them to pick up this Jackson Montgomery. I want him down here tonight. Tell them that it's a matter of national security. And before you ask, that's not exactly a lie."

* * *

_When Rose had awoken that night with a wet spot near her crotch, she was embarrassed beyond all belief. But not soon after that, her uterus had begun contracting and it was clear then that her water had broken. That had led them there to Mount Sinai. In tow were the unusual people, Alyssa, Johnny, Jake and their children, but this time also had so new additions. Erin, Jackie, Mark, Marissa and their children as well, but Rose was too preoccupied with the fact that she was about to pass a human out of her loins to care about that right now. _

"_Mrs. Long! We have the private room you asked for," One of the nurses told her. _

"_You think I give a shit! Just get this baby out of me now!" Rose shouted to the poor little girl. Normally she wouldn't have talked this way to anyone –besides her husband- but again she was in too much pain to give a shit. She really didn't. _

_Gripping the arm of the wheelchair that they had forced her in, she felt Jake's arm squeeze her shoulder. The sound part of her mind told her that he was just trying to comfort her, but the feeling itself was entirely different. If felt as if he was trying to rip her shoulder off from the shooting pain that was now going through her shoulder, "What the hell are you trying to do idiot, tear my arm off!" _

"_Don't bite my head off," Jake withdrew his hand, "Bitch." _

_Rose threw her head back and scowled at him, "Loser." _

"_Shrew," Jake bit back, not caring that he was gaining the attention of everyone. _

"_MR. SOFTIE!" She shouted back in irrational anger. _

_His demeanor softened when he saw her face contort in pain. She had just experienced her first contraction, "I love you Rose!" _

"_I love you too Mr. Softie," She managed to smile. _

* * *

Those were the moments that he loved, and with Rose as a wife he had them often if not every day. But sitting there on top of the Empire State Building, Jake wondered when his life became just that and nothing else. He had become the 'Yes Dear' to Rose's orders and it was pissing him off. He sighed irritably and flicked the burnt out cigarette off the side of the building. This was so fucking irritating.

He almost jumped when he heard a swooping noise next to him, and then he looked at the large shadowed figure that was hiding behind a buttress of the ornately carved building. He snorted when he noticed with his Dragon eyes that this person was trying to hide. From _Him _really, "You know it's not nice to spy Alyssa."

"How did you know it was me-…Are you smoking…?" Alyssa said stepping to her father's side in her human form. She was out on patrol and as the American Dragon it sometimes required her to leave her home.

"Yeah," He lightly blew his breath on the tip of an unlit cigarette and a fire ignited it.


	15. Breaking Point

**Chapter 14 – Breaking Point **

**Government Jet – Thirty Miles Outside of Cambridge Massachusetts **

It was like a nightmare.

His apartment had been broken into by Government Agents, ransacked for all of its computers and he himself had been kidnapped. It was also cliché by the fact that a black bag had been placed over him to keep him quite. They had finally taken if off of him once they were onboard a plane, but the experience would still haunt him for years to come. And what was worse was the fact that the bastards still hadn't said one single word to him.

"I'm going to sue all of your asses off for not having a warrant," Jackson Montgomery spat as he fiddled with his handcuffed hands, "Who are you anyways to be doing that in the middle of the night, I'm no criminal!"

One of the CIA Agents finally turned to him and smiled, "You're a smart kid right? Well then you should know that under the Patriot Act it won't matter."

"Patriot Act! I'm no terrorist!" He shouted as he slammed against the table.

"You have information and you've been in contact with a serious threat to the United States and it is the duty of the Central Intelligence Agency to seek the out and _deal_ with them," The Agent concluded ominously. That speech in itself was enough to send a chill down anyone's spine and Jackson was no different, "Don't worry, we just want to talk to you. Agent Long ordered your _acquisition_ for your safety, respect her and she won't bite you."

Oh he wasn't going to even show a smidge of respect for this Agent Long, the vindictive, evil bitch. Who in the hell can have someone dragged from their home in the middle of the night and flown to god knows where. With one last burst of energy, he shook his cuffed hands against the table and he didn't bother to stop his head from falling towards the table with a thump.

This was_ truly_ a nightmare.

* * *

She had been here for hours now and all her sister could do was talk on the goddamn phone! It was infuriating. If she was going to spend the night in her brother's favorite bar, then she at least wanted to know why. Her parents weren't going to do anything, they were too enraptured with the fact that the child that they had lost was there. Don't misunderstand Lillian, she was overjoyed with the appearance of Rose, but she didn't like to have her time wasted and that was what Rose seemed to be doing.

"Hey," Her sister's voice broke her thoughts, "Can I speak with you?"

Lillian looked up and shook her head from amazement, had she really been thinking about it that hard? Now was the time for stupid thoughts, finally she was going to be of some use. Not getting up from the booth that she was sitting on, she offered a half smile to her twin, "Sure, I'm not busy."

"Right," Rose chuckled uneasily as she took a seat next to Lillian at the bar and sighed in exhaustion, "Sorry I've just kept you here and ignored you, but it's been one hell of day and I've had other matters. So, there was one thing that I wanted to talk to you about specifically, your children."

Her eyebrows rose at that subject, "I'd be happy to talk to you about them."

"You're eldest son, _Jackson_," Rose clarified, steel lacing her voice.

"Why?" That motherly protectiveness was kicking in.

"I just want to know what he does up at Harvard," Rose pressed on, "We ran the phone calls from that phone that my attacker dropped and she has been in regular contact with Harvard and when we called their offices, they said that she had been in contact with your son and his home. So I ask again."

Lillian leaned back, partly out of fear for her son and partly due to the fact that this woman was in contact with her child, "He's going for his double major in Political Science and Economics, Rose you need to tell me if he-…"

"Relax," Rose put her hands up in an attempt to quell the incoming rant about how she should keep her nephew safe, "I've already ordered the Massachusetts Bureau to bring him here under my protection. I need to speak with him and if he knew what he was doing when he gave whatever information he gave to her then I have t-to …I have to arrest him."

She jumped back this time, clear off of the barstool. This was not happening, her son couldn't hate her anymore than he did and having her as the cause of more suffering for him wouldn't help that, "You can't do that."

"This woman is involved in a plot to siphon off resources from countries and hold them hostage," Rose explained blankly, "If he _knowingly_ helped her, he is technically an enemy combatant and he will be treated as such."

"You cold hearted bitch, you can't do that!" Lillian hissed, angrier than ever.

Rose narrowed her eyes, "Don't count your eggs before they hatch, this plot involves the Russians as well and he could very well be in a Moscow Prison before the sun is up here. I don't care if he is my nephew, this is my job."

Lillian couldn't stand it anymore. That was clear when her hand openly stuck Rose's cheek. The force was so powerful that it actually knocked Rose's head the side, "Don't sit there and tell me that my kid is not as important as your job! You don't know me and you don't know how much I love my sons. So the next time that you want to talk down to me I sug-…"

"And you don't know me," Rose growled rubbing her cheek, "I don't take kindly to being hit. Most of the people who have hit me in the past know that and they don't fuck with me. The only reason that you are not on the ground now is because you are my sister and it would take a lot more-…"

"Yeah," Lillian snarled and reached up to slap her sister again, "Like that?"

Rose bared her teeth, "Slap me again and you will be arrested for assaulting a Federal Agent. Now you need to calm down, I said that if he knows what she's doing and he still helped her, I have to arrest him. But if he hasn't he can go on his merry way. Now if you don't have anything to say please-…"

"Lillian, come with me," A deep, stern voice said from their right.

Both Rose and Lillian looked at their father who stood there with his arms around his chest. Rose –who was great at seeing beyond people- narrowed her eyes at her father, "I think your mother wants to talk to you."

Lillian nodded and before she turned, she glared death at Rose. Not risking the position of being weak, Rose returned the death glare with her patented one and folded her arms over her chest. Then Rose turned back to the bar and lowered her head into her hands, but she jumped back when she felt her father's hand on her shoulder, "Alright, you need to fill me in."

Turning to look at her father who had taken Lillian's place, Rose sighed and slapped her hand against her knee, "Her son, Jackson, has been in contact with that woman who attacked me. I needed to inform her that if he has been helping her, then he is an enemy of the state and he'll be treated-…"

"What will happen if he is arrested?" Robert asked with a frown of concern.

Rose scratched her head, "He'll-…He'll be charged with treason against the Government of the United States, more than likely sent to a Military Prison, await a Military Tribunal and if he's lucky, he'll be there for the rest of-…"

"You can't do that Rose," Robert said with a panic in his eyes.

"Oh my god," Rose groaned as she rubbed her temples, "You people have to stop interrupting me. I can't stress this point enough, if he hasn't been talking to her then he will not go to prison, he more than likely hasn't."

* * *

**Authors Note: This is a filling chapter to set things up for the next one, it's small and I know I've been on a role with smaller chapters as of late. Anyway! Along with reviewing, I want you to go to my profile page and vote in a new poll. It's concerning a new storyline that I'm considering introducing into the story at a later time. And I'm sorry that I've been ignoring all of my other stories, I've been sick as a dog lately and I've been sleeping most of the time, but now I'm back. **


	16. The Past

**Authors Note: I just wanted to warn you that this chapter is a flashback. It's mainly a setup for the opening of the second part of the story. These stories are organized in fifteen chapter intervals, each set of fifteen is part and since this is the end of the first part I'm going to use this last chapter to set up a major story line for the next part. Anyway enjoy this, I know I did! And leave a review too.**

**P.S: Pay attention to this, because this contains very important information regarding the Hutchinson Family and Rose later on. **

**Chapter 15 – The Past**

**Huntsclan Academy – 32 Years Prior – The Grand Conclave **

_The Grand Conclave was one of the momentous occasions in the Huntsclan. _

_For an entire week's time, the Huntsclan Academy was abuzz with activity and general merriment. It was a period of extreme pride in the fact that you were a member of the Huntsclan. But inside the Huntsman's complex, the situation was entirely different. Inside the complex, the four ruling families of the Huntsclan were discussing the future of the organization. The reasons for this were simple. This year had been one of the worst in recent memory. _

_The Dragon's had made this year the worst in recent memory, and it looked as if there was no stopping them. Everywhere, they were there it was so canny that the Huntsman had even considered the possibility that there was a mole somewhere. But he quickly disproved this, the only person that could have that kind of information was the Huntsgirl, and she would not turn. He was sure about that and the idea in itself was foolish to even consider. But he had more important things on his mind at that moment in time. _

_The four ruling families had arrived. The Hutchinson Family, which consisted of Jackie and young Erin who was three months pregnant. The Arnolds with their family members, William, Sarah and Eric and the lesser ones the Ulins and the Tures. These four families were the key to his control over the sects of the entire organization. He, his 'niece' and those people controlled everything. And as long as he was who he was, it would stay that way. _

"_This session of the Grand Conclave is now called to order," The Huntsman spoke in smooth voice, "With a quorum being reached we will convene this session in earnest. I would address the Dragon Question and the views-…" _

"_Huntsmaster," Jackie Hutchinson raised her hand from her point at the large circular table, "I would like to question the effectiveness of your Apprentice. She all of a sudden is a force to be reckoned with and then one day she suddenly begins to have problems with the American Dragon." _

_The Huntsgirl shot up from the table, her downed blond hair bouncing slightly on her shoulders, "Is there something you want to say to me Huntress?" _

"_Yes, I want to say that you are an incompetent little fool who couldn't kill a goblin if it laid down for you," Jackie hissed, leaning forward and glaring at the young girl, "My Erin is twice as competent as you are, I move for a vote. I would like to submit a vote of no confidence in the current Huntsgirl." _

_Shouting erupted from the table, half for acceptance of the vote and half in indignation. Rose's mind was racing. Sure, she was friends with Erin and she loved her like a sister, but she wasn't about to lose her position to her. There were three things that could prevent a vote of no confidence, and there were a few things that Rose could do too prevent Erin of all people from taking her place. "Master, Parliamentary Inquiry in regards to The Hutchinson's motion?" _

"_Yes," He looked over to her with a stoic expression, "What is it Huntsgirl?" _

"_With Erin Hutchinson Pregnant," Rose made a motion towards the deathly silent girl, "She would quite literally have no ability to fulfill the duties." _

_Just as Jackie was about to protest, Rose made a shushing motion and held up a single finger, "AND… The person who is at your right hand is of your choice my lord. It cannot be decided from a vote during the Grand Conclave." _

_The Huntsman nodded, "That is correct, I will have to deny this motion. The Huntsgirl will stay and Erin Hutchinson will not become the Huntsgirl." _

* * *

_The first meeting of the week had indeed concluded with a bang. Due to those days events, the next day would be spent discussing students training to incorporate offensive attacks against the Dragons. But Rose hadn't listened to one word. The Huntsgirl was pissed off. She knew that she wasn't subtle for the rest of her meeting with her death glare towards the elder Hutchinson and she didn't make any attempt to be. She was going to give the woman a piece of her mind and she knew that she was well within her rights to do it. _

_The Conclave room was empty now, except for Jackie and Rose. Rose didn't know the elder Hutchinson in any other capacity expect for official Huntsclan business, "You know. It was a pretty low blow for you to try and screw me." _

"_I think the Huntsgirl protests too much," Jackie smirked, "I've watched all that we have on you against this American Dragon and as of late you seem to be purposely trying to lose to him. Now I didn't want to say anything in front of the Huntsmaster because frankly I don't give a damn and your business is your business. But when it starts to affect the Huntsclan, then I care." _

_Rose tried to hide the slight shock that would have appeared on her face, but she knew that some of it at least showed by the slight surprise and then amusement on Jackie's face, "Ah, so you confirm it. Look kid, I don't give a damn what you do, but if your little escapades with the American Dragon put my daughter, her child or this organization in danger…" _

_Jackie's face contorted into a snarl, "I'll skip telling your master about your fraternizing with the American Dragon and I'll kill you myself, got it?" _

_Rose nodded. _

_In her life up to that point, she had been seldom frightened. _

_But this was indeed one of those times. _

_The elder Hutchinson nodded, "Good, now if you will excuse me, I have a daughter who's three months pregnant to take care of. Stop by, visit her later. Let her know that there are no hard feelings and truthfully there isn't, she didn't even know about the motion. So don't blame her for what happened." _

"_O-Ok," Rose nodded still feeling slightly light headed. _

_Jackie smugly smiled, "Thanks for listening." _


	17. Auntie Rose and Daddy's Little Girls

**Part II**

**Chapter 16 – Auntie Rose and Daddy's Little Girls**

* * *

Sleek SUV after SUV raced down the highway towards the Airport. Rose had ordered her team to seal the airport to only the CIA and under the Patriot Act, the Sherriff and the National Guard couldn't get into their without the express authority of the Governor. So, they had the airport sealed, the roads too it were closed and there were over one hundred and two CIA operatives surrounding her nephew. If Rebecca wanted to get to Jackson then she would have to go through all of those defenses, and the best, her.

Across from her sat her mother, father, sister and brother. They were all staring holes into her and it was beginning to make Rose feel self conscious of her every move. She knew what they were thinking and hoping for that matter. They were under the impression that she wouldn't arrest her nephew when it came down too it, but they were wrong. The only possibility of her breaking the law for her on family was with her children and husband, but with people that she didn't know, not going to happen. In this case she was a CIA agent first and a daughter/sister later, "Stop staring at me!"

"Don't arrest my son," Lillian said in a pleading tone.

Rose inhaled and exhaled deeply, "The boy _could have_ assisted in domestic terrorism, and I'm not going to let him go if he helped her _knowingly_. If you'd have paid attention to anything I just said, you'd know that I emphasized the words, _could have_ and _knowingly_ so shut up about this!"

"Don't you talk to us like that!" Robert snapped at her.

"I may be your daughter, but I don't know you people and you don't know me," Rose gestured to her twin sister vaguely, "I am nothing like her. You know nothing of what I've been through. They've made me the person that I am. This woman that contacted Jackson is very dangerous and I will say this one final time! If he helped her knowingly, then I will _ARREST HIS ASS_!"

Robert Green was a man who was used to having what he wanted. Yes, he loved his wife and kids and he wasn't mean to them, but he really didn't like it when they offered diverging opinions. It was really something that he wasn't used to and he didn't like it at all, "Don't you start getting too big for your britches, I may not know you but I am still your elder, still your Dad!"

"You think that look intimidates me," Rose threw her head back in a laugh and slapped her hands together, "Now I know where I got it. You may have invented that little death glare, but hell I revolutionized it! Now you're thinking that you can whip me into submission. Well you are sorely mistaken. I don't give half a damn if you are my father I will kick your ass!"

They were all taken back by the intensity of her voice, "Now I have busted my ass today! I flew threw a _windshield of a moving car that was being chased by a ROCKET _to save _your_ ass DADDY and I put the fear of god into my family, my husband, my fucking _kids_ because of it. Then I got my ass beat so that psycho bitch wouldn't kill you all, so fuck you all and shut up!"

And they did just that, Rose bore down on all of them with her glare and it was almost as if she was silently daring one of them to speak. How dare them! After all that had happened today they have the nerve to ask her for a favor, to ask her to risk her job for them, "Fuck you Rose."

Rose's head snapped to her sister, "Well at least I don't have the distinction of having one of my children going to Guantanamo Bay Prison for life, so fuck you double. By the way, I'm not going to be very nice to your son."

"Oh shut the hell up the both of you!" Bobby finally spoke.

Lillian and Rose both turned to glare at their brother, "Bobby, are you here?"

"Yes Lillian I am here, I'm just the only sane one," Bobby sneered at her and turned to face his other sister, "Look Rose, I'm entirely grateful for what you've done for us today and if Jack has done what he's done then you're well within your rights to arrest him. Just don't go to hard on the kid."

Rose nodded with a snort, "I'm not going torture him, not my department."

"So you guys do torture?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow and smile.

Stifling a chuckle, Rose nodded her head slowly in affirmation, "While I'm not allowed to tell you that, the official position of the CIA is that we don't."

"Ah," Bobby nodded his head, "So, have we all calmed down?"

He looked at Lillian and she nodded slowly, then he turned to his mother who again nodded but with a smile. But when he turned to look at his father, he saw the most amazing sight. He was already smiling, hell he had a twinkle in his eye and it was all directed at Rose, "Yeah, I think we're all ok, and you know what, I think we'll be ok from here on, she's got my respect."

"Agent Long," Rose turned her head to the driver, "We're approaching the checkpoint, they'll want to check our badges and their IDs when we arrive."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Can't they just check yours?"

"I don't have the authority to get the Motorcade past, you know that Rose."

"Alright," Rose grabbed her badge that was holstered on the waistband of her pants, "You guys better get your ID's out. These people get really catty."

* * *

"Daddy," Alyssa grabbed the cigarette package from her father's hand and tossed it over the edge of New York's tallest building, "Stop, take a breath."

Jake growled at his daughter and spied her with a nasty look, "Why the hell did you have to do that? I'm having a really bad day Alyssa, not cool!"

Leaning her head back against the wall, Alyssa sighed, "In case you haven't noticed Dad, I'm not having a ball either. I have a daughter at home who has become shell shocked over having me blown up by a rocket! And hey, my mother was almost killed today, but let's just let me sing a song now!"

"My wife, who I have been in love with since I was fourteen, was nearly killed, so we are in the same boat," Jake hissed back at her baring his teeth.

"You do know that we're talking about the same person," Alyssa said.

Jake scoffed, "Oh shut up Alyssa. You know it's funny, whenever something happens in the goddamn circus we call a family, it's always because of her."

"Are you telling me that you are blaming Mom for this?" Alyssa asked sounding offended at the very prospect that her father was now blaming her mother for the events of …_well_… her entire fucking life.

"Well she didn't have to take that job!" Jake fumed silently.

"Yeah, and she didn't have to let the Dark Dragon lose," Alyssa stood up and sneered at her father with contempt in every feature of her body. She was too terribly offended by this to even give a damn about the fact that this was her father she was talking too right now, "She also didn't have to have my bastard of a father in-law steal the Diamond of Draco, nor did she make the bed after I had sex with my husband and got pregnant. And let's not forget the one that started it all. She didn't have to have sex with you and have me, so yes, let's blame all of this on my mother! Because god knows she's been plotting against you for all these years."

Jake sighed and looked down to his lap. He hated it when she was right, "You're right Alyssa, but like I said, I'm just going through a difficult time right now."

"Oh, your life is _so_ difficult," Alyssa snorted, "I just got off the phone with Johnny, you didn't have him screaming in your ear about how he pissed he was over this whole thing."

He looked up to his daughter with a puzzled expression, "Where does he get off yelling at you about this, I'll rip that little shit in half when I see him next."

"Spare me the whole protective thing Dad," She made a gesture with her hand and sat back down, "He's just upset about his daughter, by the way, he says thank you for all the death threats over the years, now he gets it."

Jake snorted, but he still had this tense air about him, "Is Liza really upset about what happened to your Mom today?"

"Yeah," Alyssa nodded leaning over and laying her head on her father's shoulder, "When I left the house to do patrol, Rachel had to literally pull her away from me."

"Oh god," Jake sighed wincing slightly for his granddaughter, "Well, do you want me to go over there and talk with her, tell her that your Mom is ok and nothing bad will happen?"

Alyssa snickered, but nodded her head, "Will you do that for me. If she's my daughter then lord knows you'd be able too cheer her up, you could always do that with me."

"Alright kid," Jake smirked, lightly leaning over to kiss her on the cheek, "I guess I owe you one."

The American Dragon smiled and stood up. Turning to look off the edge, she exhaled and turned back to look at her father, "Well Daddy I gotta go defend the magical world."

"Yeah I know," Jake snickered behind his hand at his daughter's tired face, "I only did it for over twenty five years, and I know what _joyous _fun it can be."

Alyssa winked, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too _Lyss-Lyss_," He winked back with a grin.

She sneered sarcastically be transforming in a blaze.

* * *

The motorcade pulled around the jet in a protective circle as was CIA procedure in these situations. It was perhaps the second line of defense against anyone who would want to interrupt this, but Rose was sure that if Rebecca actually summoned the courage to hire some hitmen, they'd have done it by now. Holding the door open for her mother and father, she looked at the downed ramp to the jet and frowned. Rose didn't know if she could effectively interrogate the boy. After all he was her nephew and the feeling that she had was the same feeling that she had when she had to punish one of her children, "Rose, the Massachusetts Bureau seized the boy's computers, they're sending the data to Langley."

Rose nodded to an Agent who stepped out of one of the other cars, "Anything even remotely related to Project Iron is to be sent directly to Director Mansfield."

"You guys stole my son's property?" Lillian practically screeched when she and the rest of the family had finally made it out of the car.

Sliding her hands into her pockets, Rose nodded, "We got a blanket warrant for everything pertaining to him, sorry, it's official procedure in these situations."

Lillian looked back to her father who had come to stand behind her, "Can that do that dad?"

"Yes, thanks to the Patriot Act," Robert rolled his eyes, "It makes the Government Agencies akin to Secret Police."

Rose scoffed as that same agent handed her a mildly think tan folder, "Don't tell me your one of _those _people, I mean it makes my job a hell of a lot easier."

"Oh know Rose," Robert snickered as they began to walk towards the ramp of the plane, "I'm a Republican, but I'm also a defense attorney so I _have_ to bitch and moan about it."

She turned back to her father and smiled knowingly, "Ah!"

* * *

Jackson raised his head up from the table when he heard the sound of people coming up the ramp. The Agent that had been with him since he had been dragged out of his bed turned and faced them. It was about to happen, he was about to be interrogated by the CIA for something that he had no idea about. What the hell could he have possibly done to deserve this? He didn't bomb anything, he didn't threaten to kill the President, so what the hell did he do? Burying his face in the crook of his arm, he sighed and listened, "Thank you Frank for taking care of this for me but I've got it from here. Why don't you go out and I don't know … screw around. This might take a little while and you'd be bored out of your mind."

He raised his head up and his face crinkled, "Mom? Is that you?"

"Kid I'm not your mother," The Agent –apparently named Frank- moved and revealed the five new people, the woman speaking was the exact imagine of his mother, "I'm you're Aunt."

His jaw dropped, and then his eyes spied his mother who was standing next to his Grandmother, "But –you-…and you, alright is everyone seeing double?"

"No," Lillian answered with a smile, "Baby, it's a long story, but this is Rose. She's my sister, your Aunt, and unfortunately she's your …"

Rose cut her off before she could finish, "I will be interrogating you this evening, and obviously, yes I work for the CIA."

But Jackson was too stunned to say another word, he just simply nodded and watched as his _Aunt_ walked forward and sat across from him. She laid a folder down on the table and exhaled before crossing her hands together. This woman was his mother sister, because Jackson was quite sure that you couldn't literally copy someone else's face. This was huge. His mind had been instantaneously taken off the fact that he was about to be interrogated and more on the fact that he had an Aunt! This was so boggling, "I know you're speechless."

"You're telling me!" Jackson squeaked, in a really embarrassing high pitched tone.

From behind them, Lillian laughed in her hand, "God, I've never heard you talk like that."

"Hey," Rose turned back to look at her sister with an amused look, "I'm trying to interrogate him here, so save the -… Oh my god that was too funny…"

Rose actually buried her face in her hands, but she found that she couldn't stop giggling, "Ok-… back to business…arighty…do you have a lawyer?"

"Uh, yeah," Jackson had turned red as he motioned to Robert who was standing with his wife near the entrance of the cockpit, "Grandpa…"

She laughed lightly, and turned to Robert, "Then I guess you need to be present for this…"


	18. Unconquerable

**Chapter 17 – Unconquerable **

"Jackson," Rose began as she laid several documents out on the table and motioned to her nephew to look at them, "We've looked over the phone calls that you've made in the past three months. A few in particular caught my attention. Particularly this one right here, can you tell me who that was?"

The silence had become tense in the airplane. Robert had taken a seat next to Jackson and when he had received the okay from his Grandfather, Jackson looked over the list of numbers and his eyes widened slightly at the highlighted set. He remembered that number very well.

That was the number of a woman who was doing research on Economics and asked him hypothetical question on currency manipulation, "Yeah, this woman was doing research and apparently I was the number that she was referred too. I'm working on my masters in Economics and my thesis has to do with currency manipulation. I have a feeling that's what you were curious about?"

Rose nodded and sighed deeply, "What was this woman's name?"

"Kay …something Kay, I can't tell you her first name, I just remembered the last because it was so odd," Jackson shook his hair of blonde hair and looked at all the numbers that he had called for the past ninety days.

Leveling her hard glare at Robert, she reached into the tan folder and withdrew a photo of Rebecca that she had acquired from the bar security cameras. She wanted to tell her sister and the rest of her family that this was what counted. What he would answer next was what would determine his looming fate, "This woman in the photograph, her name is Rebecca Kay. This is the woman that number belongs too and that's why you are here."

"What is she? A terrorist?" Jackson asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"Yes," Rose nodded, "She's also a mercenary, and she is a very dangerous one. Right now we have connected a plot called Project Iron to this woman and with that knowledge that she asked you that question, did you know what this woman was while you talked to her, or have you ever met her?"

Jackson gulped, but he shook his head, "No, I haven't met her before."

"You're sure?" Rose asked again.

Again Jackson nodded, "I've only talked to her those four times."

"Good, because the point of Project Iron is too manipulate the resources of both the United States and the Russian Federation and as an Agent of the US Government I would have to detain you on charges of Treason and Domestic Terrorism if you had prior knowledge of who Rebecca was," Rose stated, looking down at the tan table for a moment, "Now I'll ask you one last time, just for the official record. You had no idea that Ms. Kay was a Domestic Terrorist before these series of phonecalls. You had no idea of this?"

"I told you I had no idea, if I had known I would have told her to fuck off!" He shouted. He wasn't a terrorist, he loved his country and he wouldn't do anything to harm it. Jackson should have been smarter. He should have known that something was off when he heard that phony story and that strange question. But his Aunt didn't seem all that tense now, in fact she was smiling, which scared him slightly, why was she so happy?

"You're probably wondering why I'm smiling aren't you?" Rose asked with a bit of a smirk.

Jackson nodded, "Yes, it's getting quite strange."

"Well," Rose said with a shared glance with her father, "I'm happy because if you had known about Ms. Kay's identity before she called you, you would have been charged, and held on terrorism charges in GITMO. I'm just terribly happy that I don't have to ship you off too Cuba. So, Dad, I want to inform you that this is over…"

"You would arrest your own Nephew?" Jackson asked incredulously.

Rose nodded, "If you had assisted a Terrorist, yes, you bet your ass I would have. But you didn't and thus no arrest, don't lose your head"

"But it's still pretty-…" He stopped when his Grandfather laid a hand on his shoulder to settle him down. Jackson quietly breathed in and calmed himself.

"So, He's not being arrested?" Robert asked with the slightest bit of warning to Jackson to quiet down. He wasn't getting arrested, so why the tantrum.

"No, he will not be arrested, however," Rose said reaching into the folder one more time and pulling out a folded blue paper. It was a legal document and Rose had it drawn up in the event of this happening. She hadn't intended on using it unless Jackson was arrested. Handing it to Robert, she looked over to her nephew and smiled, "This is a legal protective custody order, signed by a Federal Judge. It's akin to the Witsec program except for the fact that it is the program that the CIA uses and whoever is in it is followed and directly protected by an Agent. And it's your lucky day Jackson, because that Agent is me!"

Robert and Jackson shared a glance with each other, "Ehh …Rose, is this optional?"

She looked at her father with a splinter of amusement, "Well, yes it is, but you're Grandson will likely be the target of one of the world's most dangerous people after she finds out that he's related to me and I can assure you that he will. Now, I can handle myself and I can protect you. Or you could do it all alone and face Ms. Death Incarnate as she is called in thirty five countries. You're a smart kid, weigh the risks from the benefits."

* * *

"Agent Long has arrived," Agent Frank Vascone whispered as he stood around the jet, "I have a section of the airport fence to guard in ten minutes. That'll be just enough time for you to get on the plane and do the deed."

A woman's voice laughed lightly on the other end, "However will I repay you Frank? Money? _Sex_?"

"How 'bout both," He laughed rather perversely.

* * *

Jackson had agreed to the protective custody which pleased Rose immensely. There were holes in the CIA, she knew that and she knew that once word got out through those holes that her nephew was the one that spoke with Rebecca, she knew exactly what Rebecca would do. She would want to kill Jackson, in order to keep the information that he told her a secret. But when she thought back to her encounter with the woman at the bar in Carmel, she knew that Project Iron wasn't of grave importance to her. But one thing was certain though, Rebecca's bosses, who had designed Project Iron would want to take Jackson out immediately.

"You'll all have to wear these," Rose motioned to an open compartment that was stacked with bullet proof vests and other various pieces of equipment, "I don't know who I can trust exactly, so I want that protection."

Caroline spoke for the first time since she had spoken to Rose at the bar, "You mean that there are …"

"Traitors? Yes, there are, those movies are real and for the most part we do take the traitors out," Rose smiled to herself and she grasped her gun and cocked it, "I've even done it myself a few times. It's a real pain in the ass, but lucky for me I have a set of skills that none of them have, not even Rebecca, she's an amateur compared to me and I can guarantee that."

Rose knew that they were all staring at her gun. Let them, it would convey a sense of seriousness that was accompanied with this situation. Rebecca would strike her family, not Jake or her kids, they could handle themselves, but the Greens couldn't. That's why they needed her. "All set?"

"Yeah," Lillian wrestled with the vest, but eventually she got it on her.

Taking a quick check of everyone, she walked over to Jackson and grabbed him by the wrist and roughly yanked him in her direction, "Three things kid, keep your head down, stay behind me at all times and if I bring my gun up you take the rest of these people and get behind something big and thick."

"Okay," Jackson said, he looked calm, cool and collected, but he wasn't.

"There's no need to hide the fact that you're scared as shit, I'm scared for you, but with me on your side you have nothing to worry about, okay?" She asked again and from this moment she knew only to treat Jackson like one of her own children. He seemed to do better under pressure with reassurances. The kid didn't have the faintest idea of what she could do.

None of them did, but she knew that when this was all over, she would show them and she wouldn't disappoint in all of her promises. Nodding slightly, Rose grasped her gun in her right and motioned them to come with her with her left. One hundred fifty people doesn't sound like a lot of people, but when all one hundred fifty are CIA Agents, their skills and fighting abilities are worth one thousand people.

Her shoulders tingled, but she ignored it. She knew that she should have listened to the bad feeling, but she had to get them out of there.

Gripping her gun tighter, she padded down the ramp.

It was now or never.

* * *

"Thank you Frank," Rebecca Kay smiled as she turned her gun on the traitorous CIA Agent and shot the unsuspecting man in the head, "And no, I don't think I'll be repaying you at all today. You disgusting man, I hope you realize that and Frank, I'll be sure to tell Agent Long that it was you…"

Smirking once more, Rebecca took off at a run and jumped off of Frank's stomach to propel her over the fence. As a Hunter she had almost unnatural abilities and in her new line of work they came in handy. But she had to remember that the Huntsgirl had them too and she was much more powerful and smarter than she was, she wasn't so vaunted that she couldn't see that. But Rebecca did have a few things on her side.

She had the money and resources and not to mention the connections of some of the most powerful crime organizations on earth. But she had a feeling that it would take all of that and more to bring down Rose Long –The Huntsgirl and CIA Agent. Approaching the jet, she smiled, they had no idea.

* * *

After forcing the last member of her family into the car, Rose slammed the car door shut and spied a figure approaching the jet. She also saw two of her Agents, shot dead. Rose brought up her gun and shot at the woman's feet. Here was Rebecca as she had expected and she knew that this was best to get this out of the way and she knew that this wouldn't end with one of them dead. There would be more meetings, Rebecca wanted that, but she was going to make a point and she knew that the point was sitting in the back of the CIA Vehicle losing their minds, "Huntsgirl, fancy seeing you here."

"Rebecca," Rose replied with a false smile, "You scary bitch, are you stalking me? Or is there a mole in my team, I was starting to think about that…"

"Oh don't worry," Ms. Death Incarnate cocked her gun, "I took care of him, Frank Vascone might have been an idiot, but he served his purposes."

Rose growled, he was dead, but honestly she wanted to bring him back just so she could shoot him in the head once again, "You know about my family?"

"Yes," Rebecca nodded, her eyes flicked to the car for a moment, "I also know that you have Jackson Montgomery. You didn't think that I'd just call up some random College Student? I knew that he was your Nephew and I knew that he'd come in useful. But he has information that I need kept secret."

Nodding, the truck suddenly roared to life and speed off towards the exit. The tires of the truck itself left smoke and a black film on the tarmac. Rose turned back to the speechless Rebecca and smirked, "I knew that. So let's party…"

With unconquerable accuracy, Rose shot and circle around Rebecca's feet.

It was on…


	19. Unfathomable

**Chapter 18 – Unfathomable**

She traded blow after blow with the younger woman and it only ramped up as the seconds passed. As much as she hated to admit it, she was getting to old to fight like this. She had gotten herself too spoiled on guns, the days where she had fought physically with her opponents were seldom and the days where she did it exclusively were gone. Rebecca seemed like a machine, she wouldn't quit for anything. Even when Rose had managed to bang the younger woman's head against the Jet, she still wouldn't quit. Having instructed the escort of Agents that she had to back off, Rose was in this alone until her life was seriously threatened.

Attempting a roundhouse kick, Rebecca kicked Rose's legs out from under her and that caused the former Huntsgirl to fall back onto the tarmac. Why was this happening? Was it because she had grown soft? Was it because she let herself become more of a CIA Agent then a Hunter? If so she needed to correct this very soon and that would involve a lot of things. First she would have to take an extended vacation. That would deal with her legal ties to her Agency. Then she would have to have the support of the Hutchinson Family, after what Rebecca had this morning, Rose was sure that they would almost jump at a chance to kill the little bitch.

Then she had to consider her family. Rebecca had made it clear that she had to kill Jackson. That was not going to happen while she was still alive, and she would do everything possible to keep her loved ones safe. One thought in particular scared her, her children. If Rebecca had been able to find Jackson, she'd be able to find her children and that would cross a line with her. If one of her children became involved in this than there would be no place on the earth that Rebecca could hide from her, if any of them where harmed then the little bitch was dead. Rebecca would suffer a pain that was unimaginable to her, and it would be at Rose's hand.

"As I say again, you are losing your touch old woman," Rebecca smirked as she moved to straddled Rose's midsection.

Landing punch after punch on Rose's face, the older woman brought her leg up and bashed her foot against the skull of Rebecca. Rose could smirk that time, she may have been getting older, and her touch might have loosened slightly, but she was coming back with a vengeance and it would start now. With a low grunt, she nipped up to her feet and wiped the blood off of her busted lower lip, "You little bitch! When this is through, it's going to be me putting a bullet in your pretty little head."

"Oh really," Rebecca smirked, rubbing her skull and panting deeply, "But things are going to start out with my hired friends paying a visit to your precious kids."

Rose's eyes narrowed into slits and she could almost feel herself turning red with rage, "What do you say?"

"You heard me, any moment now a man who is excellent shooter will be paying a visit to your apartment, I have it all timed out like-…" But she couldn't finish.

The Huntsgirl Mentality had returned to Rose with a vengeance. Before she knew it, Rose was straddling Rebecca and she had both hands around the younger woman's neck, and she began to clamp down on it until the back of Rebecca's skull was pressed painfully into the ground, "Timed out like what exactly?"

But Rebecca didn't respond. She simply managed to choke out a slight laugh. Enraging Rose more, the former Huntsgirl detached her left hand from the woman's throat and brought it up to her forehead and began to roughly grade the back of her skull back and forth across the tarmac. She was going to grade this woman's head into the ground if she didn't start talking now and she made that perfectly clear by the shouts of pain that now came from Rebecca, "Now do you want to tell me finally what you've planned, or do I grade you into dust?"

* * *

It wasn't that DJ Long minded babysitting his siblings, it was the fact that it got boring sometimes and there was really nothing to do in an empty house. Rachel was over at Alyssa's for the night and as far as he knew Kailey, Michael and Daemon were sleeping. Good, he nodded once. He loved his little brothers and sisters, but they got onto her nerves a lot. He supposed that feeling was natural, his father had confirmed that in his relationship with his Aunt and he hoped he had one of those with his sisters when he was older. Yes, his family was full of its wild cards and he wouldn't ask for anything else, well maybe a vacation every now and then but he wouldn't trade it in. His Mother was the best mother in the world period, and his father was someone that he could look up to for advice. Not once in his life had he told his parents that he hated them, he hadn't even said that to his siblings which was odd for a kid. But then again, DJ wasn't your normal everyday kid.

He had been told that he was the only one in his immediate family that had inherited the mark of the Huntsclan and he was proud of that. Sure, he wasn't proud of the fact that they had been killing people like his father and siblings for millennia, but he was proud that it made him different from his Dragon Siblings. He was unique in a crowd of Dragons, he was like his mother. From the day that he could walk she had been teaching him things subtly, to be disciplined, smart, loyal, a great fighter, and an even excellent shot. DJ was fairly sure that if his parents emancipated him, he'd be able to take care of himself. But he didn't want to test his theory, he loved his family and he couldn't imagine being away from them. He couldn't imagine being away from his mother.

What had happened today scared him, his mother was the toughest person he knew and yet to hear that she flew threw a windshield while being chased by a rocket propelled grenade made it sound impossible for her to be even alive. But she was, and that only reaffirmed his faith that it would take a whole lot more to take Mrs. Rose Long down. She looked so shaken when he had seen her. It wasn't something that he was used to seeing from her, but he had covered his concerns stealthily like she had taught him and pretended not to care. DJ wished that this wouldn't come up again, but he knew that it would come up again and he knew that he'd fawn over her. The sound of the phone ringing stirred him out of his heavy thoughts. Sighing, DJ picked himself up off of the couch.

Walking to the kitchen, he picked up the phone and pressed the answer button, when he held it up to his ear, he was surprised. It was his mother, "Mom?"

"DJ! Thank god you're alight, listen, I need you to take you're brothers and sister into I and you're father's bedroom and tell them to get under the bed now!" Rose ordered frantically.

DJ shook his head, "You want me to do what exactly Mom?"

"Don't ask any questions DJ, do it now! Then I want you to call your father and tell him that he needs to come home now!" She ordered again.

"How did you know he wasn't-…?" DJ asked confused by this.

This was starting to scare him, "Son, the apartment is being watched. I need you to lower the shades, get your sister and brothers under the bed and call your father, tell him to call me."

DJ's face paled, "A-alright Mom, I'll do that."

"Good," Rose sighed in relief, "I love you son, and there's a shot gun in my closet, you might need to use it if your father doesn't get home in time."

* * *

Practically slamming her phone shut, Rose slipped it into her pocket and sighed. Now that she had sufficiently scared the hell out of her children, she needed to confront the beast from hell herself on this issue. You didn't fuck with her children, everyone learned that lesson at one point in their lives and Rebecca was about to learn in the painful way. The younger woman had relented, and told her the details. After what had happened in the bar in Carmel, Rebecca had deployed her plan B. She had hired a very skilled hitman break into her home and kill her family. She had also put her home under constant surveillance from the building across the street. She needed to act quickly to contain this or she was going to go berserk on this woman, "Where did you move my family too?"

One of her attaché Agents leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Terry's taking them to the Bureau Office in Manhattan. They left a little while ago."

"Good," Rose said, not taking her eyes off of Rebecca who was currently kneeling on knees a short distance away, the back of her head had been bandaged, "I want Representatives from the Department of Justice, Defense, State and Treasury to be there when Jackson arrives, I think he has some information that they'll find very informative. Now what am I going to do with her?"

The Attaché shrugged and motioned for the two guards that had been flanking Rebecca to follow him. He looked over to Rose and smiled knowingly, "We'll just be over here shooting the breeze."

Rose smiled back gratefully and waited until the two guard agents had left before she removed her gun from her holster and approached the bound woman. Studying the woman's face for a moment, Rose brought the weapon up to Rebecca's forehead and pressed the barrel tight against her skin, "How much time do my children left before they meet your little friend?"

"What time is it?" The younger of the two asked, feigning innocence.

"What the hell does that matter?" Rose questioned back pushing her gun tighter into the woman's head.

"Well, depending on the time, you're kids could still be alive or not, I just don't know. This guy always sets a time for his jobs, that's his MO," Rebecca answered back, thoroughly amused.

Rose growled, "10:11."

"I'd say they have about 29 Minutes until they die," Rebecca more or less stated than responded.

The former Huntsgirl growled and removed the barrel from her forehead, only to have the butt of the gun itself slam into her forehead.

Then the last thing she remembered before blacking out was the sight Rose's contemptuous sneer.


	20. Unbreakable

**Chapter 19 – Unbreakable**

"Rebecca Kay," Rose sneered as she placed handcuffs around the younger woman's wrists, "You are under Federal Arrest for Terrorism, Use of a Weapon of Mass Destruction, Murder, Treason, Attempted Murder, and conspiracy to undermine the Government of the United States of America and the People of the United States of America. Be aware that you have the right to remain silent, anything that you say will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one a very crappy one will be provided to you, do you understand these rights?"

Having been handcuffed and thrown into the back of the Government Vehicle, Rebecca knew that she was beat for now. She would get out of this of course, but she'd let the Huntsgirl have her fun for now. She had let her superiors know that she could possibly be captured. They'd told her that they'd see to her escape, but for now she had to wait. Right now she was at mercy of one of the most dangerous people in the world, besides herself, and she wasn't arrogant enough to not admit that. Nodding, she turned in the seat and looked defiantly ahead at the head of the car. Wondering where they were taking her, Rebecca chuckled shallowly and looked to her left, right into the eyes of Rose, "Where are you taking me Huntsgirl, a place to torture?"

"A special place," Rose answered, pressing her gun tighter into the woman's temple, "You should be aware of something, when you sent a hitman after my kids you broke down a wall that has never been broken before. You knocked me out of my little funk, now it's going to be you, Rebecca, Ms. Death Incarnate, against me, Mrs. Rose Long, The Huntsgirl. And be assured Rebecca that if you are Ms. Death Incarnate, I'll redefine death for you, bitch."

Rebecca smirked, "Are you going to say that too you're husband, when he comes home and finds his little kids all dead?"

"That's where you're wrong," Rose actually smiled, well it was more of a sneer, "You see, my son, my eldest son, I'm sure you are aware of him. I taught him everything he knew about fighting. Hell he's a better shot than I am, I think the last time he was tested it was with a 98 Accuracy Rate."

That genuinely impressed her, she was a ninety, that kid was better than she was, "Impressive, truly a chip off the old block."

"I know, and do you think that someone who has learned everything from _me_, including how to kill someone, will be a challenge for him?" She asked.

"No, I think that you're son will be able to blow his head off," Rebecca smirked, "But I'm sure that he'll be able to take out a few of the younger ones."

Rose scowled, "Not if he can get past my son, and not to mention the snarling, fifteen foot, giant reptile that is the father of those children."

"Oh that's right. I forgot that your husband was a Dragon. No, I'm aware that my man will get filleted, but I'm hoping that he'll do some damage." If she could cross her hands over her chest, she would have done it by now. But, with her hands and feet bound, all she could do was snort. On the inside however, she was beginning to shake. Rose seemed to have her bases covered, but she would not show this to her. She needed to be strong.

"This is my one warning, you can fuck with me all you want, but when you bring my kids into this equation, you're going one too far," Rose hissed lowering her gun from Rebecca's temple, "You can shoot at me, beat the hell out of me, but you do not go after my children. My priorities changed when I left the Clan and my priority became my children and when you go after my children, I'LL COLLECT YOUR FUCKING HEAD, DO YOU GET ME BITCH!"

Rose growled and dropped her gun, then in a burst of anger that the world hadn't seen in a very long time. She threw herself on top of Rebecca and began to punch her across the face. Punching Rebecca across the face, Rose was sure that she would break her hands _on_ her face. But there was something in her mind that was driving her to go on. It was the image of her youngest set of children cowering in the face of some mid card hitman. It was the image of her entire family learning of what had happened on the freeway in Carmel this morning. Feeling her hands began to ache, she thought of one last thing to get her anger out. Driving her thumbs into Rebecca's eye sockets, she relished the screams of pain that came, "Agent Long!"

"Shut up Don! I'll be done in a second!" Rose shouted back at the driver.

"Don't kill her Rose, you can't get the last laugh if you kill her now," Don said and that seemed to bring Rose back to rationality.

Rose sighed and lowered her head. Looking into the now swollen and bloody face of Rebecca, she sighed again and climbed back into the seat next to the young woman. That was an example of what happened when you really pissed her off. It wasn't the fact that she knew her children were in danger at the moment. They had DJ, Jake and possibly Alyssa to deal with that. But it was the fact that Rebecca was taunting her about it. The only people that you could taunt her were her family, she could deal with them and she enjoyed them doing it, but with someone like Rebecca, they'd get it, and they'd get it bad. Looking over to her latest victim of her outburst, she noticed that there were teeth and blood over her jacket, "Are you enjoying my touch?"

"I-Is that …all you got?" Rebecca wheezed out.

Raising her left hand, she brought it into rough contact with her cheek. Rebecca recoiled in pain and screamed, "I'm going to kill you Huntsgirl!"

"Yeah," Rose smiled and looked out the window, "I'm looking forward to it, so that we can do this again."

* * *

"You guys, stay there and be quiet," DJ said to his siblings as they crawled under the frame of the bed, "Something bad is about to happen and this is really the only way that you guys will be safe. Mom just called me and told me to tell you guys that if you don't stay under here, you'll be grounded."

Kailey, Michael and Daemon quietly nodded and huddled closer together under the frame. They trusted their brother to keep them safe and they knew that if they had to get under here, then this was serious. There was no screwing around as their mother called it, their lives depended on them stay out of sight and out of mind. When DJ lowered the cloth, all they could hear as his footsteps. They wanted their mother and father, and for this to be over.

* * *

Opening his mother's closet, DJ sighed. He had to sort through the mountain of shoes, boots and clothes to find some gun? How the hell did this happen? Their home had never been threatened. They _themselves_ had never been threatened. DJ was afraid. He wasn't so much afraid for himself, but for his siblings. He could bust a cap anyone's crown, but his siblings couldn't. They were small children. Their Dragon Powers weren't of any use in this situation. A gun could take down a small dragon. But he was the son of the Huntsgirl. He was the heir to that knowledge and he knew how to use that knowledge very well. Finally finding the chrome plated twelve gauge shotgun up against the wall, DJ gripped it and picked up the spool of shells under it. The gun was fully loaded and the second spool was good for at least thirty shots. More than enough tries to blow this fuckers head off.

Looking over to the digital alarm clock, 10:29, he had called his father immediately after his mother's phone call. Any moment, he would be arriving now. Shutting the door with his foot, DJ brought the shotgun up in both hands and cocked it. An empty shell fell out and a new one was immediately brought into its place by the mechanism. He wasn't going to crack, he wasn't going to crack, this son of bitch wanted to kill members of his family. In the distance he heard the front door of the apartment open. DJ's eyes narrowed. All the lights in the house were off now. Opening the door, he lowered the shotgun and peered down the darkened hall. There was a figure in the living room. Crouching slightly, he noticed a second figure close behind the first one. Cocking it, he brought it up with both hands and narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to kill them outright, no, his mother wouldn't do that, she had always said that you play with the prey when you have the chance. Aiming for a clear shot between them, DJ fired the first shot.

Hearing a slight yelp, he smiled, "I have a twelve gauge shotgun with forty shells in my hand, more than enough to blow your heads off. Toss out all of your weapons on the floor and raise your hands or I'm gonna splatter you're brains out! There is now way in hell that you're going to kill anyone today."

"While I do admire you're psychotic tendencies son," A warm and amused voice told him. "It's just me and Alyssa, no need to splatter our brains out."

DJ sighed and smiled, "Oh thank god you guys are here."

"Son," Jake said as he flipped the lights on in the living room, "I just spoke with your mother. She says that there is one hitman and he'll be here at 10:40. You are the only one in the whole family that knows how to get into your Mom's special room, go and do that and stock up on things to play with, but first can you tell me where you hid the kids?"

DJ stood up on both of his feet and motioned for his parent's bedroom, "They're under your bed. They're scared shitless, so try to be a funny."

Jake nodded and looked back to Alyssa with a stern expression, "Stay here, watch the door, Dragon Up, I don't care what you do with him, just don't get yourself killed."

Alyssa nodded once and looked to her brother who was moving out of hall and towards the false wall that contained his mothers self described _armory_, "You need to hurry up, eight minutes."

Nodding once, DJ turned to a knob on the wall. It was an old style air conditioner unit control. It was false as the rest of the wall was. When they had company over, many people had made cracks out it, but he went along with it, the real air-conditioner control was in their parent's room. Turning the dial to the correct code, the wall began to rumble. DJ turned to his sister and smiled toothily.

"Save some for me sister," DJ cracked.

* * *

When Jake had gotten to his children, he had found them all sleeping and huddled together. At first glance he would have found that rather heartwarming. But when he saw the looks on their faces, it made his blood boil with in his veins. Jake was literally shaking in anger. He knew how Rose was when it came to their children and he could readily admit that he was no better. He was sure that if she saw the looks on their faces, she would stop at nothing to slit his throat and give him a Columbian Necktie. On his way out the door of his bedroom, he punched a hole in the wall.

He was going to gut this fucker like the slimy little fish he was.

* * *

Rebecca was sleeping now, Rose rolled her eyes. Let her, she needed all the rest that she could get for what was about to come. She had called ahead to the Federal Building in New York City to have an interrogation room prepared. This wasn't going to be a normal, police or FBI interrogation. This was going to be a Huntsclan style Interrogation, and the only other Hunter that she knew was Daniel Mills. Now, he was a bit of nice guy, but he knew the procedure. Not to mention the fact that he and Rebecca had been close at one time. That would give her an advantage in this little game that was being played, "I've secured a release for you to inter the Interrogation Cells. Are you prepared to do this Daniel? I've never asked much of you, but you were the closest to her."

"Yeah," Daniel sighed on the other end, "On the Brooklyn Bridge now, so she put a hit out on your kids?"

Rose nodded and turned to look at the lightly snoozing Rebecca, "Yes, Jake, Alyssa and DJ are there to give the hitman a surprise. Speaking of which, you may not recognize her when you see her."

Daniel laughed on the other end, "Beat her face in did you?"

"Oh yes, you know me too well," Rose smiled, "I'll see you when we get there."

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, things will come to a head in the next chapter. While DJ, Alyssa and Jake deal with the hitman, everyone else will converge on the New York Federal Building, the Green Family, Rose and Rebecca, Daniel and later on three out of the four of the Hutchinsons. Will Rebecca live to see the next day? Even I the author doubt that. **


	21. Unthinkable

**Chapter 20 – Unthinkable**

"Why did you leave the Huntsclan?" Rebecca asked suddenly, she had been awake for twenty minutes now and by the expression on her face, she was still in pain from Rose's beating.

Turning from the window, Rose looked at the younger woman and scoffed. What was this? Was Rebecca bored? The bitch had put a fucking _hit_ on her kids, like hell she'd sit around and play story time with her. Still, the CIA Agent in her was curious. Rose wasn't under the delusion that she could sway Rebecca from her ways with just her story, but maybe she'd be able to find a potential opening in her soon to be interrogation. Taking a deep breath in, Rose sighed and leaned back into her seat, "Why do you want to know? Do you want to taunt me?"

"No," Rebecca actually looked genuinely curious, "When we were down in the old base, I did my research on all the big names in the Huntsclan and as you can imagine with your planet sized ego, you were mentioned frequently. You were never given an official reason for leaving, just that you'd brought dishonor to your Master and the Order as a whole, so will tell me?"

Rose nodded reluctantly, "Well, I became the victim of the killer of so many of America's bright women. I fell in love. It turned out to be with my supposed blood enemy. But when I learned that, I really didn't hurt the love I already felt for him, in fact you could say that it made us closer. I assume that you remember my husband from our very first encounter?"

"The Dragon?" Rebecca sneered slightly, but she didn't lose that look of curiosity. Rose knew that Rebecca was playing her on something, but she didn't know exactly what.

The former Huntsgirl nodded and yawned into her arm slightly, "Yes, the Dragon. Anyway, suffice it to say, I found out one day that I was pregnant with his child. I knew that it would come out that I had a Dragon's baby, and I knew that the Huntsman would kill her. As you can probably tell by the condition of your face, I'm protective of my children. My baby's DNA was tested about a day before I gave birth. They found out, and the Huntsman wanted to wait until I gave birth, just so he could kill my child right in front of me. I didn't take too well to that. As luck would have it, he was out when I finally gave birth to my daughter. When I did, I snapped the nurse's neck, and hauled ass out of there. I never looked back afterwards."

The entire car had gotten silent, even the driver was listening with wide eyes. He, as most of the domestic east coast CIA, knew of Rose's history. But despite knowledge of it, it was still a fascinating tale to hear. But for Rebecca she had a totally different look on her face. It was that of blank consideration. Something clicked in Rose's mind and she had to physically stop her eyes from widening in realization, but she needed to have some sort of conformation, no matter how vague, from Rebecca, "So, you did all of that, for your baby? For love?"

"It's a funny thing love," Rose answered back with a nod, "You get that warm fuzzy feeling whenever you look at the person you love and despite the fact that I had been raised from birth to hate the man that I love, I still love him and I gave up everything to save the life that we created. And despite the fact that I gave up my horrible beliefs, I still had to wait through fifteen years and a whole war to live the life I wanted with my husband. We have six beautiful children and I know that I'll spend the rest of eternity with that man."

"Wow," Rebecca simply said, it wasn't mocking or derisive, "You know I had that once, or I tried to have it, but he wanted different things and I-… do you remember Daniel Mills?"

Rose turned to the girl and nodded her head, "Remember him? I see him every Thanksgiving and Christmas, he's like number 9 on my speed dial of course I remember him. Are you telling me that you and him were-…?"

"Wait-…he's alive…?" Rebecca asked, she was truly stunned, or at least that's what her face told her. Rose couldn't allow herself to fall into a conversation of all things with this woman. No, she'd surely suffer a Freudian slip and give away something. She'd scale it back quite a bit.

Nodding her head, Rose crossed her legs and sighed, "Yeah, I assume you remember Marissa Behrens? Well when Jackie Hutchinson took her-…you know what, I'll leave them to tell you this story. They'll be visiting you …"

"_What_?" Rebecca asked. Her voice was hard and to stoic to be normal.

Rose had to hide a smirk, she simply nodded her head. She had to admit that she almost pitied Rebecca, _almost_. That little thing about the hit on her kids was still in her mind and she wasn't going to rush to Rebecca's aid anytime soon. Crossing her hands together in her lap, she chuckled and let the air hang, "Yeah, when you sent that rocket after me this morning, you scared the hell out of my granddaughter, but here's the catch, she's a Hutchinson as well. Her father along Jackie and Erin Hutchinson want to have a little word with you. You know the three of them together is worth five of me. If I were you I'd be preparing for the bruises on my face now."

"You wouldn't let them kill me? You need me," Rebecca shot back.

"Oh no, I won't let them kill you," Rose smiled wickedly, "But that doesn't mean that I have to let them be nice to you. Remember you're under federal arrest, you've been declared an enemy combatant. You don't have the right to Habeas Corpus, which means you're _my_ bitch until I'm done."

This time Rose brought her arms over her chest and chuckled again, she was getting immense pleasure out of this, "You can't piss me off more than you already have Rebecca. You put a hit on my children. And I promise you that I won't make it fast like they would with you, I'm going to do it nice and slowly and when I kill you. I'm going to do it with a smile on my face…"

* * *

The lights were off in the Apartment again, Jake was in the hallways under the cover of darkness and Alyssa was in the kitchen. DJ was in the living room with his mother's trusty M16 Rifle clutched in his hands. He knew that he should leave the majority of the fighting to his father and sister, but there was no way in hell that he was going to be out of this. Lying down on his stomach behind the couch, DJ brought the rifle up in his hand and brought his eye into perfect aim with the door. This was going to be very fun.

Sweat actually began to drip off of his forehead as the moments passed on in the Apartment. From what his father had told him, they didn't have to worry about their neighbors. If they heard the screaming and the gunshots, they'd call the police, but the police wouldn't come. Her people from the CIA would come and take care of the body. The NYPD could easily be scared off by the words '_Do Not Respond, It is a matter of National Security_' and DJ was sure that's what his mother had instructed. She was a powerful woman in the world of the intelligence community and why not? She was the Deputy Director of the East Coast Domestic Branch of the CIA.

DJ wasn't like other kids, he liked politics and he liked the things that his mother was involved in and sometimes she filled him in even if the information was technically classified. He was sure that he could kill some hitman, but the question was this. Who the hell put the hit on him and his brothers and sisters? Whoever it was, he knew that wherever his mother was, she was dealing with it. But he was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of the front door being jimmied open. He knew that the time was here.

Breathing deep, he narrowed his eyes as the door opened.

"You people never really make this easy do you?" A deep voice said.

No one responded, DJ simply aimed the gun and shot it at the man's leg. To his astonishment, the man jumped the leaped further into the apartment, DJ's eyes widened he made the outline of a gun in his hand. Being on the other side of the couch, DJ's hand darted under it and gripped the handgun that he had placed under there. Just in case, and he was happy he did it now.

There was no way that he could miss the man, even he wanted to. Bringing it up, he shot it at the man's arms, but it missed again! What the hell was it with this guy? He didn't have a chance to think about it before two sudden blazes erupted from the kitchen and the hall. DJ gripped his chest in relief, and watched as the lights switched on and the sight of his father flying at man. The man had now dropped his gun, well any human would. Especially if you had the large claws of a giant magical reptile sunk into your arms and shoulders. DJ rushed forward and picked up the gun that the man had dropped, and then his head shot up at the sound of the man's screaming.

"Do you know what kind of mistake you made coming into my home and threatening my kids?" Jake hissed through his bared teeth. He was so angry that he couldn't see straight and he was taking out his anger on this man.

Jake's claws were sunk so deep into the man's shoulders that he was actually pinned to the wall, blood was pouring down the man's jacket and DJ knew that he was going to die soon. His father had hit an artery. That was the only explanation for that amount of blood. Why would DJ care though? He knew that if he were a dragon, he wouldn't just stop at that. He'd rip their head off.

But he was descended from a Hunter and he had the abilities of a Hunter and he preferred to do things that way. That's why he brought the gun up and shot the man in the forehead with expert precision. When Jake retracted his claws, he moved his whole body to look down at the mess that had been made of this man. It had been easier than he expected, but that was a given, Jake would have been able to take the man on himself. But what DJ had done was probably the best for this situation, Jake would have made this man suffer and he had to get a hold on himself. Stepping over the disheveled corpse, he turned to his son and asked him, "What happened to your sister?"

DJ and Jake looked back over to the kitchen, but Alyssa hadn't even peaked up. Jake quickly transformed back into his human form and rushed towards the kitchen. What had happened to his daughter? Did she fall asleep? Did she not hear the gunshots and the screams from the incredibly pathetic hitman, but his answer came to him quickly. Jake's eyes widened to the size of saucers before he sunk to his knees and into the pool of Alyssa's _blood_.

"Oh my god," Jake said.

* * *

**Authors Note: Don't throw rocks at me, there's more to this than I've let on! **


	22. Unbearable

**Chapter 21 – Unbearable **

Law Enforcement officials in the City of New York typically were headquartered at One Police Plaza and their individual precincts, but Federal Law Enforcement Officials got their own special building across the street. Of course, the difference between One Police Plaza and the Federal Building was this, it wasn't exclusively one agency. The CIA, FBI, ATF, NSA and US Marshalls shared it. They shared the interrogation cells, office space and many other things, but the only thing that they really didn't share was the holding cells. One agency could have a Terrorist locked up in one cell and have a racist Biker in the other and it didn't bode well for those two types of people to share a cell.

Robert Green hadn't been in this building before in his life and he had been defending these types of people since he was 25. Even at the dead of night the place was busy, various agents swarmed the halls, barking into phones, carrying files and just looking plain exhausted. He observed that it wasn't one of your typical federal buildings in that it was exclusively a Law Enforcement building and thus every person that he and his family passed had a gun on their hip. After what happened today, he was more than happy to have that type of security around him though.

It was a simple building. It looked sterile and so unoriginal. The corridors had chairs and benches at their walls and he noticed that every single door that he passed had a keypad to unlock it. The Government was very touchy with their security as of late and he could understand why, and it was the job of those people in that building to make sure that the Government stands and that the US is protected. He felt a wave of pride come over him when he realized that his daughter was one of them. When he had last seen her, she was doing exactly that, defending her country.

He wasn't a fool, nor did he go uninformed, Agent Newman had brought him up to speed. Robert couldn't help but noticed the way the man kept subtly looking at his other daughter too, he'd have to remind Rose to say something to this guy about that later. Led by Agent Newman, Robert, his wife, two of their three children and his Grandson marched into a clean looking office. Looking at the name plate on the desk, Robert was stunned. It said that this Allen Mansfield was the Director of the Domestic Branch of the CIA, "Ah, so they've arrived, thank you Terry."

"Sir," Terry said before walking to the door, "I just got a call from Rose. They've apprehended Ms. Kay and are about twenty minutes away."

"What about the 911 Call that Rose asked for us to intercept? Did you already take it care of it?" Allen asked, crossing his hands together.

The Green family looked surprised, Caroline turned to Mansfield, "911 Call? Why was there a 911 Call?"

Allen sighed and looked down to his desk for a moment, "There's been a threat made against Agent Long's family and she expressly asked me to redirect NYPD Units from there, I've sent a team of our responders. We expect to have at least one body to pick up, don't worry, just the hitman."

She put her hand on her chest and breathed out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god."

"Well Terry?" Allen turned back to the Agent who stood at the door looking uncomfortable.

Terry nodded, "If there's anything else sir, I think I'm gonna go home and get a few hours sleep."

"Alright," Allen nodded, "But I want you back here in the morning, we're going to need to put all we can into this Project Iron Investigation."

Nodding once more, he made an acknowledging notion with his head towards the greens and walked out of the door shutting it behind him. Once he was gone, Allen turned back to the Green Family and offered them all an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry, ever since this morning's events we've been on something akin to damage control and we've been trying to get an opening into this investigation and with this development, and by that I mean you Jackson, we've hit something. Now, I don't want to put pressure on you, but we need to know exactly what Rebecca Kay asked you."

"She asked me about Currency Manipulation, she gave me a scenario and I told her a logical way to accomplish it," Jackson retorted, he was tired and that was clear by the dark circles that now ran under his eyes. He had the sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't get to lay down very soon.

Allen was silent for a moment before looking to Robert, "Rose told me that you are his lawyer?"

Robert nodded, "So anything that you or anyone else wants to say to him, I'll have to be present.

"Okay," He nodded before picking up the tan folder, "I'll give you an hour to review this, and I want Jackson to compare it to what she asked.

Reaching forward, Robert took it and opened it, "It's marked confidential."

"Yes, that it is, but I'm allowing you and you're client to view it. You are now very much a part of this Federal Investigation and been a part of this investigation you need to know exactly what we're investigating," Allen said, standing up from the chair and motioning to the door.

"I have to make sure that the Representatives from the various Departments are ready," Allen said, "You can read it here, but I'm giving you one warning Mr. Green, the contents of that file are not to leave this office and it is not to leave you, your client or your family. Is that understood?"

Robert nodded and handed it to his grandson, who then in turn looked at it with interest, "Yes, we'll look over it and get back with you."

Allen smiled and turned towards the door, but before he went out of it, he turned and raised a hand, "Make sure that you're ready to be debriefed by these Representatives, they'll want to tear your mind apart. We've been on the horn all night since Project Iron was mentioned."

* * *

Alyssa wasn't dead, well at least not_ yet_.

From DJ's limited knowledge of how the human body was set up, Alyssa was shot in her leg and it was sure that it was very close to her artery. It was easy to know this because her heart was still beating strongly but he knew that if she didn't get to a hospital now to seal up the wound, she wouldn't make it. His father had remained calm and that surprised him greatly, he had at least expected him to start crying. But he didn't he just stood behind him, not saying a word. DJ grabbed Alyssa's wrist and measured her pulse point, "She's alive, but she needs help very quickly."

"Alright," Jake said, but he didn't move, he felt like he couldn't.

DJ's eyebrows rose, "Dad? What's wrong?"

"This is my worst nightmare," Jake whispered, it was more of a statement then a response, "I can't believe that Alyssa's going to die."

Growling, DJ narrowed his eyes, "She's not going to die if we get her help, but if you continue to stand around, she has a chance of making it!"

"I'll call an ambulance," He said, his voice sounded so distraught and so dejected that DJ was almost worried for his mother. But the key word was almost, Alyssa didn't have an automatic death sentence, if she got to a Hospital now then the chances of her living were greater than dying.

He wondered at what point Alyssa had been shot. The Hitman hadn't even seen her. He wouldn't have gotten a chance to shot her. DJ had been the one to shoot the most. In fact he was the only one who shot in that direction. With a sinking feeling in the pit of his gut, DJ rose to his knees and looked at the wall that had been behind the hitman when had first entered the apartment. Several bullet holes filled the wall. He remembered the number of shots that he had gotten off. Silently accounting for them, he found that there was just one missing. DJ turned back to his sister.

She was now lying unconscious. He had been able to stop the bleeding, but he had a feeling that he caused it.

Unknowingly, with one single bullet, and DJ felt the world turn upside down for him.

If Alyssa died, it would be because of him.

And DJ knew that he would never forgive himself for that.

* * *

**Authors Note: She's not dead, but she's certainly not healthy as a horse. Yes, did you think I would kill Alyssa off so easily? **

**Sorry it took me a little while to update, I had been meaning to do it earlier. But –in case you live under a rock- a massive earthquake hit Japan last night and it had effects all over the Pacific Basin. Including California, where I live, and I've spent the whole morning with my shit packed in a car and in a Wal Mart Parking Lot on higher ground just to watch the waves go from small to slightly modest. Overblown for us, but those poor people in Japan, my thoughts and prayers are with that as I hope yours are too. Anyway, leave a review, it's the nicest thing to do for anyone! **


	23. Hell

**Chapter 22 – Hell**

When Jake had called her, he sounded dejected and almost empty with an unreadable feeling. Jake had told her about the fight but he started hesitating towards the end. She didn't want to think about what he was hesitating to tell her, she didn't want to even entertain the idea that one of her children were dead or injured. The seconds had passed through tense silence, and then he had told her of what had happened to Alyssa in the kitchen. It had brought her to the most surreal moment of her life and when she had finally ended the phone call, she sat there in the quiet.

She could not cry, no, she wouldn't. Alyssa would be alright, she was in an ambulance and she'd have the gunshot wound in her thigh sealed up. But she knew something about anatomy and how the human body worked and she knew that there was a possibility of her dying. If the bullet hit an artery or even nicked it, she'd need medical care right away, and if she didn't then Alyssa would more than likely …no… she couldn't think that. She needed to think that her daughter, her first born child, would live.

But then there was the side of her that was seething, the side of her that wanted to lash out and kill anyone and anything she saw and she was feeling incredibly feisty. Gripping her cell phone tighter, Rose stared ahead at the seat in front of her blankly. She was still wrapping her mind around the idea of Alyssa possibly being dead. But then her thoughts came back to her, and she gripped her cell phone so tightly that the outer screen shattered in her mind. Then she heard a chuckling next to her, "Problems?"

Rose narrowed her eyes to slits and turned to Rebecca Kay with absolute murder in her blue orbs. This bitch was laughing at her! After hiring the hitman that was perhaps responsible for what was happening to Alyssa right now? Oh that nailed it on the head, Project Iron or not, CIA Agent or not, Rose Long was going to kill Rebecca Kay for revenge and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop her. Growling lowly, Rose threw herself and Rebecca and straddled her legs, she normally treated her prisoners under the pretence of innocent until proven guilty, and she was the nicest person to them. But she was also the scariest bitch that you would ever meet.

Reaching out, she pulled the younger woman to her by the collar and whispered in a low, evil voice, "Right now, my daughter is in the hospital with a gunshot wound in her leg, it passes right near the artery in her thigh, now I want to make myself perfectly clear. If my daughter dies tonight then I will make _every single last second of your short_, _miserable life, hell_!"

"You are responsible for what's happened tonight and as I have told you, my children are off limits," Rose growled and her scowled deepened when she felt Rebecca shaking under her, "Now one of them is quite possibly going to die and if she dies I will deal you _unforgettable_ pain and then I'll kill you slowly."

Rose spat in the woman's face and then crawled back to her previous position on the other side of the car. Yes, there were things that she hadn't done in years that she had used to extract information from her prisoners. All she needed was an electrical outlet, jumper cables, several large knives and a gun and she got what she wanted. But this was different, she didn't need anything from Rebecca but revenge and she would get it. However, she had told the other woman that it all hinged on Alyssa's survival and she'd keep her word.

But she hadn't promised that the Hutchinsons would keep their word.

And she was technically married into that family, and they had a stronger value for their family then she would any day. They'd do what they want.

The Huntsgirl in her smiled.

She had a call to make.

* * *

"We've done a survey of the wound," Alyssa's doctor told Jake and DJ as they waited nervously in the emergency room. Haley was able to go over to their apartment and watch the kids while the CIA Investigators dealt with their _mess_. Jake was truly thankful for his sister, "It nicked her femoral artery ever so _slightly_. She's stable, and we are going to do a procedure that has a high probability of success, but I need permission from the spouse or next of kin."

Jake's eyes were boggled, he couldn't say a word. He simply turned to DJ and shot him a look that said 'Talk' and DJ did as he was told, "I'm a her brother and he's our father. My brother in-law's out of town and I suppose that would make him the next of kin. He's a little shell shocked right now, I think I can confidently say that we want you to do whatever you need to save Alyssa."

The doctor smiled warmly and nodded before turning on his heel. DJ sighed and looked down at his feet, "I can't believe that this is happening. Why does this always happen to us? What did we do to deserve all of this?"

Jake sighed and looked to his son, he had seemed to come out of his mood slightly, "It's nothing that you kids did. you just have the unfortunate of having your mom and I as parents. We made a lot of choices when we were younger that gave us a long list of enemies. Mine are gone, for the most part, but your mother still has a few around and this is what happens."

A silence fell between them, "What did mom say when you told her?"

"She didn't say much," He said running a hand through his hair, "She's probably feeling what I am right now. We love all of you equally, and we all love you for what you are. But Alyssa's different to us, she's our first born, she's the reason for what our live are like now. I-…_We_ can't imagine life…"

Jake couldn't finish his sentence. He buried his face in his hands and began to sob. Not know what to do, DJ patted his father comfortingly on the back and sighed. He had never seen his father cry before, this night was truly hell.

* * *

"Oh my god," Erin Hutchinson groaned, "Oh my god, I can't believe this."

Rose sighed and looked over at the lightly snoozing Rebecca, "I just don't know what I'm going to do Erin. She said that she wanted to kill my kids and she's done it, she's killed Alyssa and I'm on the verge of breaking down."

The former Huntsgirl was crying lightly, she didn't bother to wipe the tears that were now running down her cheeks. She couldn't stand to cry, she didn't do it often and the times that she did do it were very traumatic.

When Erin spoke next, she spoke with a firmer voice that told Rose that she was very angry and that she wasn't in the mood for the water works. Rose knew that Erin meant well, but now was not the time for the bitchy Erin Hutchinson to come out. Not one of her three children had been killed or even close to dying, "Rose, Rose, Alyssa's a strong kid. Now Jake told you that the chances of her dying are two to five. There is that three that you you're not looking at. Alyssa will live, do not start to break, she will live through this."

"And don't know if I can do this anymore," Rose let out a strangled cry and she began to sob again, "Not-Nothing l-like this has ever …happened to me before and I didn't prepare myself for it. I-I've always thought that it would be Alyssa putting _me _into the ground, not the other way around."

Erin growled, "Is Rebecca there with you!"

Wiping a tear from her eye, she looked to her left, "She's sleeping."

"Wake her up," Erin demanded, she was panting. "I wanna have a word."

Sighing, Rose roughly shoved Rebecca's shoulders, causing the other woman to wake up suddenly a glare at Rose. Rose narrowed her eyes and held the phone up to Rebecca's ear, "A friend of mine wants to speak with you."

That was the cur for Rebecca to narrow her eyes, but she simply shrugged and listened to the panting on the other end. The voice that spoke actually sent a shiver down her spine and Rebecca knew that she was about to plunge in over her head, "This is Rebecca Kay, who, may I ask, am I speaking to right now?"

"Erin Hutchinson," The voice responded and Rebecca's eyes widened, "It wasn't enough that you kept a member of my family down in a sewer for two years. Now you've decided to have my daughter in-law killed? I just want you to know that my family has the reputation for violently killing people who do us harm. I also want you to know that you've officially made an enemy of the Hutchinsons and we are all out for a piece of you. Do you understand that?"

To keep face for Rose and Erin, Rebecca plastered a fake smirk, "Oh rea-…?"

"_I'm not finished_ yet you little bitch! I will be on a plane first thing tomorrow afternoon," Erin eased back a little but she was nonetheless frightening in her voice, "I'm coming for you bitch, and I'm going to cut you into little pieces and feed you to dogs. Make peace with your maker, and enjoy the last few hours of life that you have because I'm going to end you violently."

Rebecca gulped, she now had some of the most dangerous people on the earth after her. She was in _no way_ sorry for what she did to get to Rose, but she was starting to regret her approach.

* * *

**Authors Note: O.o, I'm scared a little myself, sorry if you can't handle graphic stuff. It will only be graphic in threats, if it does come to what Erin says she'll do to Rebecca, I won't subject you to that. Anyway, leave a review. **


	24. Highest Alert

**_Authors Note: Now, I know that what about to say is horrible, but the situation that's developing in Japan with the Nuclear Power Plant gave me some sort of inspiration. I'm going to be adding this on to the plot as sort of a build up to the climax. It's horrible I know and yes my heart goes out to those poor, poor people but it poured water into my inspiration pool. A part of me feels bad for taking this idea from that, I mean after a 9.0 Earthquake, a 30 foot wave wiping out their coastlines and the threat of a Nuclear Meltdown, who wouldn't? Still I hope you're not offended by this. Oh, and its short, so you'll have to mind the length. _**

**Chapter 23 – Highest Alert**

The Government Motorcade flew down the street, the sirens were blazing and the red and blue lights flashed wildly. Rebecca looked out at the sight that met her. Uniformed Officers stood patrolling the street and not only that, men and women in their black clothes were with them. She wasn't a fool. She knew that the NYPD and Agents of various Federal Agencies were out on the street. Rebecca wasn't so arrogant to believe that her bosses hired men could break into a federal building with that much security around it. The only way that she could be set free was if she was taken away. And judging by her phone call with Erin Hutchinson, she almost wanted to stay locked up in the Federal Building.

She knew that once she was out of direct sight of other Federal Agencies, she would be at the mercy of the Hutchinson Family and the Huntsgirl and she had dug her own grave. She almost wanted to spit a curse with that knowledge. They had made it twenty times more difficult for her bosses to break her out of this building like that had promised, damn. But maybe there were busy enacting other parts of the plan. They were going to initiate Project Iron tonight, and they would begin with phase one, knocking out Nuclear Plants. That was the plan, eliminate all sources of domestic energy slowly and force the US Government to buy overpriced resources.

All her part in it was to make sure that the Government didn't stop them, and to make sure that essential parts of the plan weren't interrupted. But she couldn't do that when she was handcuffed and being manhandled by the Huntsgirl, "As you can see Rebecca, I made sure that the possibility of your friends breaking you out is substantially back drawn. You will not be free until I am done with you and then guess what? I'll let the Hutchinsons play with you. But until then, little girl you are _my_ bitch, and that's how it is."

"If anyone's ones the bitch here, it's you," Rebecca growled back to her.

Rose snickered, "I'm so hurt, but I can assure you that you'll hurt more."

"What's first? The interrogation?" She raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"No," Rose shook her head, "I'm gonna beat the hell out of you some more first, then I'm going to book you and then we'll get to the interrogation."

"Oh joy," Rebecca snorted.

Rose laughed and clasped her hands together over her chest as the motorcade entered the underground structure of the building. This was perhaps the most secure place in Manhattan at that point. No one could get into that building unless they worked for the Government or were an NYPD Officer. She was amused when she saw the look on Rebecca's face. It was akin to that of a deer caught in headlights. Oh yes, she covered her ass and she would continue to cover her ass until Alyssa was better or until Alyssa died. Because when that happened, Rose was going to go medieval on Rebecca. When the Hutchinsons arrived, she'd give them what was left to play with. She knew her son in-law would want to when he found out about it.

Traveling through the vaulted tunnel that led the heart of the Federal Complex, Rose noticed a red light that was surging from the lobby. It was faint, but she could see it and she knew what it meant. In US Security Procedures, that red light meant Nuclear. Across the nation, its ocean and its territories, they had sensors and security teams set up to monitor everything with the word _Nuclear_ attached to it. Nuclear Missile Silos, Nuclear Powerplants and all of the Airbases in the US that had a Nuclear Weapon on them. Something had tripped it and now that red light was flashing in every single Federal Agency in the United States and overseas offices.

This was bad, this was very bad and she did not need this right now. She was too busy to deal with an event that had the word Nuclear in it, "Hey, what's the Nuke Light flashing for?"

"We have a situation developing," The driver said pressing his earpiece, "There was a team of men that engaged the Homeland Security Team at _Vermont Yankee_."

"Shit," Rose cursed.

Vermont Yankee Nuclear Power Plant was located in southern Vermont and it was perhaps one the weakest defended Nuclear Power Plants in the Nation. A Nuclear Meltdown at that plant would do unimaginable damage to the environment as well as damage the power grid for most of the Northeastern United States. She was irritated by this for one reason. When a Nuclear Situation developed, the CIA, the FBI, the NSA and Homeland Security dealt with it jointly and that created one hell of a pissing contest. Sighing she turned and saw Rebecca smirking. Rose narrowed her eyes and raised a single eyebrow. Oh hadn't she learned her lesson, it wasn't wise to laugh at her when she was angry. "What are you so happy about?"

"I know something you don't know," Rebecca mocked in a childlike voice.

Her eyes narrowed into slits, "Oh? Are you going to let me in on this little secret?"

"Yes," Rebecca smiled, "If only to stir the pot and make your life a living hell then I'll gladly do it."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rose felt the car halt, but she made no move to get out. Rebecca was connected to this, she was sure of that, and she wasn't about to let anything get in the way of finding out, "I know who's ordered the attack on the Nuclear Power Plant, I also know that you should be aware that there will be several others tonight."

Narrowing her eyes, Rose gritted her teeth and reached to her side to open the door. Screw the beating and the booking. She needed to pump Rebecca for information now. Hopping out of the car, she turned and reached into the seat and unbuckled her seatbelt. Roughly yanking the younger woman's wrist, she pulled Rebecca out of the car. The woman landed on the pavement with a thud, Rose growled and straddled the woman's midsection. Several Agents already began to surround them, but none of them did anything. They didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath and many of them wanted to know if this woman was responsible for everything that was going on, "You are going to tell me everything about this."


	25. Rage

**Chapter 24 – Rage **

The flight back to Manhattan had been fast and that's exactly the way Johnny wanted it to be. He was tired, exhausted and frankly he was pissed off. He was surprised to find that when he turned on his phone that he had about a million messages. They varied, his mother in-law, his father in-law and the majority had been left by his mother. Taking the time to stand outside on the sidewalk while Jackie and Marissa hailed a cab, Johnny began to listen to the flurry of messages. They all said the same things. His wife had been shot. Her femoral artery had been hit by a bullet.

His rage rarely showed itself. Perhaps that was because of the fact that he had nothing in his life to be angry about, well since his father had been killed anyway. The prospect of Alyssa being killed spun him into a realm of uncontrollable rage that he had never felt. He clenched his fist so tight around his cell phone that it had actually snapped to pieces. Johnny buried his sadness and his overall panic. He had to show rage and he had to show anger. Showing them around anyone but his mother would not do him well.

"Johnny," Jackie tapped her Grandsons shoulder, it caused him to flinch and look back at her with a wild look in his eye, "I just listened to the message Erin left me. She got an update from Jake, they're at the hospital and the doctors are currently performing something to close her wound up. She's going to be fine but it was a close call. You need to calm down before-…"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN," Johnny yelled at her, he was red in the face and he knew that it would only ever start to dissipate when he snapped Rebecca Kay's neck with his bare hands, "MY WIFE ALMOST DIED! IT'S THAT REBECCA, ROSE SAID SHE HAD HER AT THE FEDERAL BUILDING AND I'M GOING TO GO DOWN THERE AND THROW HER THROUGH A WINDOW."

Jackie sighed and nodded, "Do what you have to do. Marissa and I will be down there as soon as possible. We're going to go see how things are going at the Hospital. By the way, when you see Rebecca, tell her she's dead …"

"Not if I kill her first," Johnny hissed and turned around to signal a cab.

Alyssa was his salvation, she was his reason for a life worth living and he was going to make sure that his reasons for living were protected. He was sure that Rose had already whooped her ass, but when Johnny got his hands around her throat, he'd take it up a notch. He'd torture this woman to death.

* * *

Dragging Rebecca down the corridor by her hair, Rose grunted and pulled her further and further down the sleek tile floor towards the Interrogation Cells. Rose could feel the woman's hair ripping and her screams only furthered the assumption. Like she cared, she'd rip her hair off it were not for the fact that she was her only link to finding out these problems. Rebecca had virtually said that she knew about the Nuclear Situation. The Nuclear Situation was paramount. It had taken precedent over everything else and she needed to get it under control, "Does your head hurt Rebecca?"

Rose looked down to the woman and noticed that her scalp was now beginning to bleed, Rose simply laughed. This was going to be easy. She knew that with enough physical torture, she'd be able to get the information out of the woman in a full day if she applied enough pressure. Kicking the door to the first open interrogation room with the heel of her boot, she yanked the girl into the room with a thud. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she gritted her teeth and closed the door behind her.

She walked forward and reached up to yank Rebecca up by her arms and to her feet roughly. Then slapping the woman across the face, she walked further into the room and opened the door that led into the interrogation room itself. Making a beckoning motion with her arm, Rose sneered "After you Ms. Kay, you can have a little break while I can get all my shit together."

Rebecca groaned and followed Rose's gesture. As she passed by the sneering Huntsgirl, Rebecca herself groaned and walked into the room. She grasped her scalp and rubbed it. She was bleeding, she ached, she swore she was missing some of her teeth and the stint on her leg from the wound she had received earlier was coming apart. There was much more of this that she could take and Rebecca was wondering when this was going to end. She also was beginning to wonder if she had underestimated Rose.

Taking a seat at the steel table at the center of the room, Rebecca sighed and stared forward at the two way mirror that she was sure Rose was looking through. If she was going to go down, then she was going to go down fighting and they would have to take her apart, piece to piece.

Taking her piercing gaze off of the brooding, bloody and battered woman in the cold interrogation room, Rose began to work. She turned on her heel and to the far right wall. Wrapping her hand around the base of the phone, she looked at the list of speed dial numbers and found that of her boss. Dialing in the extension of Allen Mansfield, she held it up to her ear and sighed. She had so many thoughts running through her mind. How Alyssa was doing? How Jake was doing? How her family was doing? It was all just too much for her, "Gracie? Yeah, it's Rose can you patch me into Allen's Office?"

"Sorry Rosie," Allen's Secretary responded, "He's out for the moment talking to some reps from the Departments. They're about to debrief some kid."

Her eyes widened, "Is this kids name Jackson Montgomery?"

"Uh," She sounded as if she was reading something, "Yeah, weird, but he's in there with his whole family, I think they were involved in what happened today. Wait! I heard a rumor that they're like you family, is that true?"

"Yeah," She smiled slightly, "Listen, I have our prime suspect for what happened today in Carmel in Interrogation Room B. But here's the reason that I'm calling, she's knows about the situation at Vermont Yankee."

"Alright," Gracie said, her voice quickening slightly, "I'll interrupt Allen's meeting and tell him that he's needed. Speaking of which, we have someone in the main lobby. I think his name is Daniel Mitchell, he says that you -…"

She made a vague gesture with her hand, "Yeah, he's gotten here just in time. I need him brought here to the Interrogation Room as well. Do you also have the names of the other people that I've put on the visitors list?"

"Johnny Sindacco, Jackie Hutchinson, Erin Hutchinson and Marissa Behrens, yeah, I've cleared them through our extra security parameters and when they check in with the maid desk they'll be ushered where exactly?" Gracie asked in a light tone. Rose almost wanted to chuckle but she found that she couldn't. After what had happened, especially with Alyssa, she couldn't smile or chuckle or laugh, or at least she couldn't do it genuinely.

Looking back through the two way mirror, she narrowed her eyes, "I want them brought here too. I think they'll want a word with my prisoner here."

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Jake found that he couldn't sit still. His little girl was in that room, she was fighting for her life. If the doctors made one mistake then she could lose her life and Jake was sure that he was go berserk on those doctors. He'd tear them to pieces. He could not lose Alyssa, he just couldn't. He had thought it many times and it was proven many times over, out of all of his children, he was closest to Alyssa and they had a relationship that he didn't have with any of them. Because unlike DJ, Rachel, Michael, Daemon or Kailey, he had raised her completely on his own.

He had brought her up on his own. Jake guided her through her childhood and most of her teenage years and he had protected her and hidden her from her mother's relations that looked upon her as a pure abomination. It would be hard to accept her death, Jake couldn't fathom it. It would be like losing a limb, "Dad, you're gonna burn a hole in the floor if you keep it up."

"DJ, forgive me for being a little jumpy," He snapped back at his son, not so much in anger than anxiety, "She's my kid, so are you, I'd be this way if any of you were in the hospital, he'll remember when Kailey got her tonsils removed. Your mother and I almost killed the nurse who wouldn't talk."

DJ scratched the back of his head sheepishly and grinned slightly, "Oh yes I remember that. Dad, you need to calm down, the Doctor said that her chances of coming out of this are over 98 percent. She has a better chance of being struck be lightening five times in a row then dyeing from this …"

"Well you know our luck DJ-…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

The sound of his name being called by a very familiar voice caused him to look down the hallway to his right, and as he assumed there was Jackie Hutchinson and Marissa Behrens running down the hall, "Jake, where is she? How is she? And what the hell happened to cause this?"

Jackie was now next to him, grasped her chest lightly from running from the lobby to that point. She was worried, she cared for Alyssa as she would any of her Grandchildren and her standing policy was that she defended her child and Grandchildren very well. Alyssa was her Granddaughter in-law and despite that '_in-law_' title, she was a Hutchinson, "She's in there right now, they're sealing up the wou-wound in her leg. They said that she was fine, but you know this is the parent's worst nightmare and I can't help but th-…"

"She's gonna be fine," Jackie cut him off suddenly, "So, tell me about this hitman and I want you to tell me all you know about Rebecca Kay."

"Why?" Jake asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sure you've heard this plenty of times tonight," Jackie smiled wickedly, running a hand through her graying mane of black tresses, "When I see her, I'm going to skin her skinny little ass and I'm going to make her pay."

She may have looked like the aging woman who was approaching the end of her life. Jackie wasn't elderly per say, but she wasn't thirty anymore. It took a moment to click in his mind, but Jackie still looked as dangerous as they day that he had met her. Jake was sure that she'd be on her death bed and still be able to make your blood run cold. The woman crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, "Well Jake are you going to tell more or do I have-…"

"What about you Jackie? You were there with me that night, you know how she works better than I do," Jake shot back after successfully shaking his thoughts out of his mind, "The little bitch tried to kill Rose, and naturally Rose survived and Alyssa became a victim of their little fight, if you want the real information than you'll have to go talk to Rose, otherwise I don't care."

Jackie sighed and then she nodded, "Alright, Johnny's going down to the federal building, Marissa and I will stay here. I hope you don't mind?"

He shook his head and reached forward to hug the other woman tightly, "No, and I don't think Alyssa will mind either, and I don't think DJ minds it either."

The both of them turned and saw a rather amusing sight for what was happening around them. The family had always suspected that Marissa and DJ had a thing for each other and from time to time they seemed close. Now was one of those times. Jake and Jackie looked as Marissa and DJ hugged each other tightly. The next few hours would indeed be strange.

* * *

"My name is Allen Mansfield," He sat across from the beaten looking woman and stared at her solemnly. But behind that mask was a cold and silent anger that was very close to exposing itself, "I'm the Director of the Domestic Branch of the CIA, and you are not leaving this room until you spill your guts about every single thing that is happening right now. And I can assure you that if you are arrested, you will answer for what you've done tonight."

Rose, who was standing at the far right end of the room with one foot braced against the wall, chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest, "Not to mention the fact that you are the reason that my daughter is in the hospital and that you tried to kill me about five times today and they all failed, badly."

"Oh," Allen smiled and laced his hands together, "Did I forget to mention that after this interrogation, that if you don't make it to the holding cells then I'll just have to suck it up and presume you disappeared. I hope you don't mind."

He cast a knowing wink to Rose who in turn smiled and moved to the far corner to where the security camera was. Reaching up, she lightly plucked the power cord from the wall and turned back to Rebecca with a smile. She was going to enjoy this. Allen took a lot personally and she knew that he took it personally when Rebecca had tried to kill her. And it didn't hurt that he had basically given her permission to do whatever it took to get the information out of Rebecca, and afterwards he didn't really care what happened to her.

"So," Allen said smiled ahead at her, "Are we going to talk?"

But before anyone could blink, the door from the observation room flew back against its hinges and Rose jumped in surprise. It was Johnny. He wasn't supposed to be here for a few hours. He stood there, glaring at Rebecca, his eyes wide and his chest rising quickly in anger. His fists were clenched. Then something happened that Rose did expect from her son in-law. Johnny charged forward and wrapped his hands around Rebecca's throat, _picked her up by her throat_ and rushed forward to slam her hard against the wall.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, things are going to start and pick up very soon! **


	26. The Wrath of Johnny Sindacco

**Chapter 25 – The Wrath of Johnny Sindacco**

It surprised to Rose to see Allen actually leave the room, she had a feeling that he was willing to go to any lengths to get the information. Rose would simply sit back and watch. She'd stop Johnny if she felt that he'd kill her, but otherwise, Rebecca was at the hands of a very angry Johnny. There was nothing more dangerous than an angry Hutchinson. Not to mention an angry Sindacco. Johnny was a mix and now Rose was getting some insight into that result. His father had a legendary temper, he got what he wanted and he did anything to get it. Though Rose certainly couldn't throw stones, it had gotten very cruel sometimes. Then there was his maternal roots and his maternal inheritance. Johnny's Mother and Grandmother's names were synonymous with effectiveness, now she would see the result of millions of tons of gunpowder and dynamite going off together.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned back against the stone wall and narrowed her eyes. Then she heard the most chilling thing that she had ever heard from Johnny, that she had ever heard in the whole period of time that she knew him, "I'm not normally a violent person Rebecca, but for you I'd be willing to make a big exception. Now do you know who I am, what's that I can't hear you? Is that from my hands around your neck?"

Johnny smirked and pressed her closer to the wall, "Well since you can't speak I'll fill you in. My name is Jonathan Sindacco, oh yes, you heard me right, _Sindacco_. If you will recall, since you like reliving the days in the Huntsclan, that was the name of the very last Huntsmaster. He happened to be my father, whom I killed. But that's not that half of it bitch, you've made an enemy today of very wrong people. Now that you know who my father is, why don't I let you in on a bit of knowledge? My mother she's Erin Hutchinson? I assume you remember that name? Not to mention my Grandmother Jackie."

She struggled for breath as his hands clasped tighter around her throat, "You are responsible for nearly killing my wife, the mother of my children. And I can assure you that you will pay for that!"

Picking her up again by the throat, he turned her around and ran in the direction of the metal table. Hauling up Rebecca's body, he slammed her down _through_ the table with a sickening_ cracking_ sound. Rose smirked. If she could still do that then she would have thrown Rebecca through something sharper and pointier then a table. She watched as Johnny stepped back from the table. Almost nervous to speak to him, Rose stepped away from the wall and went to Johnny's side. Folding her arms over her chest, she looked down at the writhing body and walked around the remains of the table to Rebecca's exposed, bruised, neck. Smiling sweetly, she brought her foot up and roughly kicked her in the side of her head with the heel of her boot, "Rebecca, Rebecca. Earth to Rebecca? I just wanted to let you know that I have all night and we are nowhere close to being finished here."

A knocking came from the one sided window, Rose looked up and smiled. Then she turned back to Rebecca, "Oh goody, it looks like my toys are here!"

* * *

Daniel felt a familiar stirring in his gut as he watched Rebecca being thrown through the table. He didn't know why he was feeling anger. She deserved it. After all that she had done today, she deserved to be killed. But the feelings that he had when he was a teenager were returning to him and that wasn't a pleasant feeling. Fighting down the urge to ask the strange, black clad CIA Agent who had entered the room shortly after him what he was doing there, he sighed and watched the body of his former Girlfriend. But his attempted distraction was _short lived_ distraction, when saw Rose mention something about toys. That must have been triggered by the knocking on the window by the CIA Agent that was to his direct right. He looked down at the feet of the CIA Agent and saw two large cases. What in the hell were in those cases and what did Rose mean by _toys_?

He did not get a chance to even ask the question as Rose walked to the door and held it open. Picking up the cases the man carried the cases into the room and set them down, "Everything you asked for Agent Long."

Rose nodded, "Thank you."

The CIA Agent walked out of the room and closed the door behind him with a thud. It was almost as if he hadn't even seen him, but he didn't care. He was more concerned about what was about to happen in that room. More importantly he was curious to know why Rose had asked for a pair of jumper cables and a car battery. But that wasn't the only thing, he noticed Johnny unloading other things from the case, guns and knives that varied in size. They were going to torture her, he knew that. It was the standard form of Huntsclan Torture. Hook cable jumpers and car batteries onto appendages of the body and give them a shock while using the knife on them.

* * *

"Now," Johnny said, "You are going to tell Rose all she wants to know or you're going to lose a finger."

Johnny gripped the knife in his hand harder and put an iron tight grip around her wrist. Then bringing the sharp blade of the knife against Rebecca's right thumb, he pressed the blade into her skin, over the sharp scream of pain and the slight sight of blood. If she wanted to lose her fingers, then let her, but he was going to pay the bitch back for all she did that night and possibly help Rose if he could.


	27. Betrayal Part I

_**Authors Note: Let me explain to you the format of the next two chapters. It was one chapter when I wrote it, but when I looked at the ending I found that this was a perfect opportunity to increase the tension. I will divide it into two chapters, and by the end of the next chapter another character will face death. I won't tell you if she or he will die, but I will confirm that they will come close to it. I hope you understand. But let me give you some details of the next two chapters, we'll have a moment with Johnny and Rose, then Jackie will make her entrance. Then in the next chapter we'll see what Daniel and Rebecca are saying to each other, Jackie will extract vengeance, we'll see what the Greens are up to, Alyssa will wake up after her surgery, then we'll finally learn who's behind the events at the Nuclear Powerplants and Project Iron, and last but certainly not least a betrayal will take place. That's the itinerary for a little while. **_

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Betrayal Part I**

Rose folded her arms over her chest and watched the sight before her with questioning eyes. She hadn't seen something like this in decades. Sure, torture was torture, but there was a large difference between mutilation and waterboarding. Rebecca had lost both of her pinky fingers. Now Johnny was moving onto the thumbs and she was sure that Rebecca wouldn't break if Johnny chopped off her whole hand. Something else had to be done, something more drastic, something more effective, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The girl was a sociopath, she knew that. The textbook definition of a sociopath was someone who didn't feel empathy. But if she could make her feel that empathy, that emotion, the maybe she would.

Her eyes drifted to the one sided observation window and an idea struck her. Well, in actuality, this idea had come to her hours ago, but she hadn't put it into motion because she felt that it wasn't the right time. But now it was. She had a schedule to keep up with. Rose was aware that if she took too long then she would have her boss and half of the Federal Government crawling up her ass and she needed to move fast. They had to deal with this Project Iron business and the new threats made against the Nuclear Powerplants, "Rebecca, sweetie, all you have to do is tell us who is behind all of this and what Nuclear Power plants are next and we'll sew your fingers right back on and you can go rest in a nice cushy jail cell, away from us."

"Go to hell you stupid bitch!" Rebecca screamed out as Johnny slowly began to saw the knife and forth over her thumb.

Smirking, Rose put her hand on her hip and looked over to the window, "You can come in now Daniel. I think your presence is required."

At her words, Johnny stopped cutting and Rebecca's eyes shot open. Inwardly, Rose smiled. She got Rebecca, she got Rebecca without firing a shot and it was all thanks to the poor boy that she was once in love with. She looked at Johnny with a conspiratorial wink before looking down to Rebecca with a cheeky smile, "Oh? You thought I didn't know about you and Daniel. I knew a long time ago honey, I played you thinking that I didn't. I called him before the airport and before the bar, so guess what, I win, and you lose. Now do you want to speak?"

But Rebecca again was too shell shocked to speak, again that furthered Rose's cockiness about the whole situation. She just loved to win. Looking up she saw Daniel, approaching them cautiously. Rose looked over to Johnny and gave him the single to drop the knife. Hesitantly, he obeyed and slowly stood up and joined Rose at her side. It took him a moment, but he soon understood the plan. He, like everyone else in the family knew of had taken place in the abandoned Huntslair and he knew Huntsclan tactics almost as well as she did. Rose nodded to Daniel once and motioned for Johnny to leave the room with her. Once the door was shut, Johnny sounded utterly furious, "What the hell was that all about?"

"You haven't said one word to me since you got here and that's what you open up with," Rose shot back sarcastically, "And to think your married to my daughter, no class, no manners."

Johnny shook his head, "Fuck those things. That little shit in there is the reason that Alyssa is in the hospital, you are her mother, why aren't you furious?"

But her sarcastic, calm demeanor stopped at that and she spun on her heel and sneered at her son in-law, "You don't think that I'm a wreck right now Johnny? My daughter, my baby is in the hospital hanging onto her life by less than a fraction of an inch. I told Rebecca that if Alyssa died, I would do things to her that would make your worst Serial Killer toss his lunch. I will unleash hell on that girl. She's also tried to kill my mother, my father, my sister, my brother and my nephew, so yes, I'm furious but I'm also scared, I'm terrified and I don't know-…"

Rose couldn't hold it together anymore. She had been holding it in for a long time now. The eruption of emotion had led her to crying into Johnny's chest. He really didn't know what to do. It was a rare sight to see Rose bawling. But then again it wasn't usual to have a loved one in the hospital. All he found he could do was wrap his arms tight around and her pat her back soothingly. Johnny had to force himself to understand her muffled words, "I don't know how to deal with it, if I keep myself busy, if I keep working, and if I keep moving then I won't think about my baby in the hospital. I won't think about my Grandkids when they find out that there mother is dead and I won't think about myself when I break. I can only fight so long Johnny, I've been fighting all of my life and until tonight my loved ones were never under the shadow of a gun. I'm not used to that, I don't know how to handle it Johnny. How do I do it?"

"Just keep your shirt tucked in, nose high and kick some ass doing it," He chuckled when he felt her giggling slightly on his chest.

"I've been kicking ass my entire life," Rose responded slightly perkier then before, "But I've got so many of them to kick that I don't know where to start."

Johnny lowered his chin to her shoulder and embraced her tighter, "Rose we'll get through this together. Your daughter is my salvation, she and my kids are my reason to live and I know that you feel that way about her, your other kids and Jake. I hate to say this, but you were a mother to me before I knew my mother and I love you for that Rose. We will get through this."

"You know," Rose began lifting her head up to place it on his shoulder, "Your father once told me something that I've carried with my throughout my life, surprisingly. He told me that love and family were weaknesses that you needed to keep buried but they were ones that you needed to keep. Despite all of his many flaws, he did care for his family and for love."

"My father was a son of a bitch to me and he physically and mentally abused my mother," Johnny answered tersely but he kept her in his arms.

Rose nodded, "I know, and I hope he's burning in hell, but what I'm trying to say is that I've lived by that little saying for most of my life, but I don't think I can keep them buried anymore."

"Quoting Sindacco words of wisdom are we?" an amused, but certainly stern voice asked from the open door way.

Rose and Johnny turned to look at the form of Jackie Hutchinson as if they had been caught doing something wrong, but Jackie waved them off, "Relax kids, I'm not here to see you two, I'm here to see Rebecca in there. On the way from the hospital I had a very interesting conversation with Erin-…"

"You went to the hospital?" Johnny and Rose said at the very same time.

Jackie nodded, "Yes, Alyssa is fine for the moment. Jake gave them permission to try and seal the slight tear in her femoral artery. They say it has a 98 percent chance of working."

Grasping her chest, Rose leaned into Johnny's chest and blew out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god."

"Yes," Jackie nodded before getting onto her original point, "Erin says that she wants Rebecca dead and she wants her to die painfully and I'm here to warm her up for Erin's arrival. Now before I get started what are the reasons that the CIA still has her alive. Because frankly I don't have a reason to keep her alive, I have several reasons to cut her throat though."

"I cut her pinky fingers off and gave her a very nasty cut on her thumb," Johnny added cheekily.

Jackie smiled and looked at Rose, "What did you do?"

"I was going to hook a car battery to her eyelids," Rose shrugged.

"Very original," Jackie said, "But onto the reasons, Rose, care to let me in?"

Rose nodded, "She's employed to a group that wants to commit economic terrorism and she's connected to a group that's attacking our Nuclear Power Plants."

"Oh," Jackie said raising her eyebrows, "Well shit, ok, give me a gun and knife and I'll get it out of her."

"They're already in there," Rose said motioning.

Jackie nodded, took a deep breath in and marched to the door. All the while she was thinking that if Rebecca thought Rose and Johnny were painful, she didn't know what pain was.


	28. Betrayal Part II

**Chapter 27 – Betrayal Part II**

"You look like you've been worked over," Daniel said in shocked awe.

His eyes went over Rebecca and observed every last gruesome detail. Her face was bruised, her scalp was bleeding, he was sure that he could see a few bloody, missing gaps in her teeth and most of all, her fingers. Her pinky fingers were now gone, and her right thumb had a very nasty cut on it. Daniel felt sorry for her, hell he wanted to help her, but for what she had done tonight, he couldn't quite bring himself to even defend her let alone help her. Instead Rebecca narrowed her eyes, "You think so Daniel?"

Bitter, sarcasm laced her voice, but he ignored it, "Why are you doing this? You want to kill Rose and yet you are willing to kill Millions with this whole Nuclear Attack thing."

Rebecca shook her head, "You think I give a damn about Nuclear Power Plants and Resources? No, it's about Money. Money drives this world and without it you can't survive, this is what I do best and I get paid a lot for it. And yes, I do have a vendetta against the Huntsgirl, because she destroyed my way of life, that's why I do this."

"You hired someone to kill kids," Daniel narrowed his eyes.

"Collateral Damage," Rebecca shot back.

"How can you be so fucking heartless? Those kids shouldn't pay for the mistakes of their parents, if you could call what the Huntsgirl and her Husband did. The Huntsclan was a racist, xenophobic organization that deserved to be destroyed violently." He hissed back at her. He had experienced 12 years of thinking it over, that's what thought about them and that's the way it would stay. At least he thought that it would stay.

Again, Rebecca's eyes narrowed into the thinnest slits, "Did you remember the Academy, what they did to it? How those creatures killed babies? Infants?"

But the door opened before Daniel could even bite off a response, but he didn't need to because he was so shocked. There stood the woman who had taken him into her home and had cared for him like he was one of her own. Jackie Hutchinson. Her hair up in messy gray/black bun and her posture adopted in tense but yet seemingly relaxed posture. She sneered at Rebecca, while Rebecca recoiled in fear, "Hello Rebecca."

* * *

His family had been trained in all forms of Social Science, History, Politics, and Criminal Justice, among other things and reading the classified documents wasn't that hard for Jackson to do. What surprised him were the details of the plan, it would never work, not in a million years. The plan was simply this, to manipulate the Energy Supplying resources of the world and to extort money from it. But whoever designed it didn't account for the inflation of the American Dollar and the Russian Rubble. That's where the flaw was and if they put this plan into action, it would make money worthless.

"What's it looking like?" Lillian asked her son curiously.

Jackson shook his head and closed the folder, "Really, the stupidest thing I've read."

"How so?" Robert asked from his other side.

"Whoever wrote this isn't good with Economics, frankly for Inflation rates," Jackson again shook his head, "I can understand why they don't want this to happen. They'd have to develop a new currency. The US's Bond Rating would be destroyed. The World Economy would be completely pulverized if the Dollar went under. Oh my god, I ha-…"

Jackson looked as he was going to fly out of his seat and try to find Agent Mansfield, but he and his family must have been so engrossed in their readings that they didn't even notice that the man had made it back into the room. Or that he had heard the entire explanation that Jackson had given to his family. It had been quite literally, the day from hell for Director Allen Mansfield. He had to deal with everything, on top of a possible Nuclear Meltdown in Vermont. At his last update, the Homeland Security team had secured the sight, but they weren't taking any chances. Not to mention that every Nuclear Power Plant on the Eastern Seaboard of the United States was now under lockdown and their reactors had been ordered off.

If this had been during the day, then there might have been a panic, but the Government was able to compensate for most of the Electrify loss from their back up power grid, designed for something exactly like this. Out of the 139 Million People that lived in close range to East Coast Nuclear Power Planet, only about a million people didn't have it and it stretched from state to state, "Don't bother Mr. Montgomery, The Representatives are here. The rest of you can follow me. Agent Long has requested to see you and I'll take you to her."

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she felt like she had been knocked in the head with something big and sharp. But no, nothing other than her leg seemed to be wrong with her, the more she woke up the more it call came clear then. She remembered the kitchen, seeing DJ miss the guy, and feeling a ricocheting bullet hit her in the thigh and knocking her to the ground. Alyssa also remembered passing out on the kitchen floor with an immense pain in her leg and when she managed to look down at wrapping around her leg, her thoughts were confirmed. Oh it had been one hell of a day.

"Alyssa," Doctor Herman, her doctor for over ten years asked her, "How are you?"

Alyssa wearily turned her head, "What the hell happened to me Doctor?"

"You were shot in the leg, I'm not going to ask how, I got a very nasty phone call from the Federal Building, telling me if I looked for the reason, I'd be _taken away_," He made air quotes, "But you are going to be fine, you had some surgery to reinforce your femoral artery. Now I want you to stay here tonight for rest, and you can come home tomorrow."

Alyssa swallowed the lump in her throat, "My family?"

"Your Father, Brother and Cousin are outside," Doctor Herman smiled.

She nodded her head, "Can I see them?"

"Only for a little while," He said before turning from the bed, "I'll go get them."

* * *

With her hands around Rebecca's throat and both of her knees pressed into her back, Jackie kicked up the pressure. Her approach was different when it came to torture, she would hurt them physically and if that didn't work, she'd use things. Or, as in this case, she would wear Rebecca down and then use the knife and gun. Rose and Johnny were amateurs compared to her, she knew how to break someone, and she was good at it, very good at it. Smiling slightly, she tightened her grip on Rebecca's throat and kneed her harder, "It'll all end soon Rebecca. All you need to do is tell us who is behind all of this …"

Rebecca didn't respond, but that didn't stop Jackie, she motioned for Daniel to pick up the knife that was cast beside the table. It was still dripping with Rebecca's blood from Johnny's previous onslaught and now it would continue that purpose. She grunted, tightened her hold and sneered at Daniel, "Grab it and stick it in her hand!"

"What?" Daniel shouted, almost distraught with shock.

"You heard me! Do it!" Jackie hissed and it didn't take Daniel long to cooperate.

Daniel gripped the knife and plunged it into Rebecca's exposed hand. The young woman shouted in pain and for the very first time, Daniel saw Rebecca bawling.

Like a child.

* * *

"How are you baby girl?" Jake practically _cooed _to his daughter.

He sat at the edge of her bed and lightly tucked a strand of Alyssa's hair behind her ear. Words couldn't express the giddiness that he was feeling right now. She looked a little beaten up, not to mention doped up on all sorts of medication, but she was alive and frankly, he couldn't give a damn about anything else. Alyssa was his pride and joy, she was everything that he wanted her to be and more, Jake couldn't have been prouder of her. He wanted to beam with joy when she smiled weakly at him.

"How the hell does it look like I am? Where's Liza?" She asked rather hazily.

Jake smiled, "She's with Haley, they're all with Haley right now. Everything's fine?"

"Yes," Alyssa swallowed, "Johnny?"

"He didn't react well, your mother called me a few minutes ago, told me that he stormed into the room where they were keeping Rebecca Kay," Jake chuckled slightly at the image that was now in his head, "He fucked her up rather nicely."

Alyssa grinned, "And how did Mom take to me getting shot?"

"How do you think?" Jake retorted, a mask of concern over his face.

"Is she okay?" She asked, knowing her mother to well and how she would react.

"She's …_stressed_ right now," Jake smiled kindly, "She's got a lot on her plate right now and least to say, she took all of her rage out on Ms. Kay, as she should."

Alyssa was sure that her father didn't know about DJ, she knew that DJ had shot her, not on purpose of course. But she knew that there would be hell to pay, for both DJ and her mother. Did she want to do this? Did she want to introduce this drama into her family at this painful time? Her Mother loved guns, so did her Brother and she knew that if her father knew of what had happened, he'd do away with them. Sighing, she closed her eyes, "Where's DJ?"

"DJ? He's outside talking with Marissa," Jake answered, furrowing his eyebrows.

Again, Alyssa swallowed the lump in her throat, "Can I speak with him? _Alone_?"

Jake was taken aback by her request slightly, but he nodded and simply complied.

He wondered why his daughter had wanted to speak to DJ Alone.

He would find out why.

Sooner than later

* * *

"Hey," Rose said as the door opened to the observation room.

When her Mother, Father, Sister and Brother were escorted quietly into the room and she could sense that they were concerned. Maybe, they were starting to understand the gravity of what was going on. Johnny smiled and looked at the new arrivals to the room. He was curious to know who these people were. When Rose had mentioned something about Rebecca trying to kill her family members, he noted to himself that she had mentioned something about a mother and father. Maybe these people where it. The older woman spoke, she looked like Rose's mother, and Johnny knew that she just had to be it, "How are you doing Rose? You must be exhausted."

"I was exhausted when I woke up this morning," Rose replied dryly, "But I'm feeling ever so refreshed, especially now that I get to see this happening. It's quite funny."

Rose motioned for the window, and at that time all of them looked at Jackie, still in that same choke hold on Rebecca. Except this time, there were knives in both of the girls hands and she looked to be almost delirious from the pain, "Is that her?"

She turned to her father with a stoic expression, "Yes, she's committed a number of Federal Crimes, worthy of the Government breaking out _old sparky_, one more time."

Robert chuckled and turned to Johnny, "And you are?"

"I'm Johnny Sindacco," He smiled and shook Robert's hand, "I'm-…"

Rose smiled, "He's my son in-law. He's married to my daughter, the one you met."

Lillian smiled and reached forward to shake Johnny's hand, "I'm sorry for that."

"Oh don't worry about it," Johnny chuckled, "You probably caught her on a-…"

"Rose!" Jackie shouted, her voice filtered through the intercom, "She's breaking."

Not even considering cutting off her conversation with her family, she turned and pressed the reply, "Press her harder, she's got to talk sometime-…"

"_Bernard Waters! Three Mile Island is next!_" Rebecca shouted through tears.

"Good Job Jackie-…" Rose couldn't finish her sentence.

Because that's when Daniel picked up a gun, and shot Jackie, three times, precisely in the chest.

* * *

**Authors Note:/ I'm sorry to cut you off here, but I'm writing this and that's the way that I want it. ANYWAY! I will not be able to update for two weeks, I work in Politics, and as I'm sure you've heard, there is a lot going on there and I'm needed. I hate my job sometimes. So I repeat, no updates for two weeks, I will update two weeks from now. **

**Sorry, so please leave a review for me and tell me what you think. **

**And I haven't decided yet if I want to kill off Jackie. I'm a democratic writer and as I see it, I'll listen to what you want. There is a new poll on my profile page, you can voice your opinion there, you could leave it in the form of a review, or if you want to get personal about it. Message me! I can't wait to see what you think. **


	29. The Tensions of the Aftermath

**Chapter 28 – The Tensions of the Aftermath **

With those three gunshots, things happened in a quick succession. Johnny picked up a chair and began to slam it onto the window. All the while he was growling and practically clawing to get in there. What he saw affected him somewhere in his mind. Jackie was his Grandmother, it was the same feeling he got when he found out that his wife was shot, but this was something different. He saw this, and it made him see red. There was no point in trying to open the door, it was locked at Rose had the key. Sure, he could ask her. But Jackie, she was …she was bleeding out quickly and there was no time to look for it.

Above the almost white noise of rage and worry that had enveloped him, Rose could hear people shouting and it ended quickly as more gunshots rang out. He looked to the side and saw Rose shooting at the four corners. Looking back to the window he continued to slam at the cracking window. He saw Daniel bring the gun up the ceiling, and shot the hinges off of a large air vent that ironically encircled the whole room. Then as fast as that happened, he saw Daniel grab hold of Rebecca's unconscious form and leap up out of the room.

He didn't care, he couldn't care. All he had to do was get to his bleeding out Grandmother and get her to a hospital. After another minute of solid banging and shooting, the window cracked into a thousand pieces. Dropping the chair, Johnny leaped over the lower window sill and to Jackie's side. Bringing to fingers to her throat, he measured her pulse, "She's still alive. You call a hospital. I'll try to stop the bleeding! Hurry up damnit, she won't last-…"

Rose, who was still on the other side of the observation room, turned on her heel and proceed to the phone, she was still in shock. She was in shock, because in the process of three minutes her entire effort of the entire night went up in smoke and Jackie could quite possibly lose her life. Grabbing hold of phone, she cleared her throat and waited for the switch board operator. Before the woman could say hello, "I need paramedics and a Bus this interrogation room, I have a woman who's been shot multiple times in the chest."

Rose hung the phone back on the receiver and grabbed it again before pressing a large red button on the base unit of the phone. It was only used with large scale emergencies and this was indeed one of them. A steady red light went off throughout the entire building and Rose felt the intercom engage, "_This is Agent Rose Long, we have escaped suspects they've escaped through the air ventilation system. This is Code 101 Lockdown. Emergency Personnel are to be screened by Agents. Security teams to the roof, this is Code 101 Lockdown._"

EMT's did make it to the interrogation room, Jackie was taken by helicopter to the nearest hospital and Rose ordered Johnny not to go with her. They couldn't deal with it right now. Jackie had been through much worse things than three bullets to the chest. They had to deal with this now, there would be a time for grieving and worrying later, but she had an issue of national security to deal with. But she was willing to make time for what she was about to ask Johnny to do. Something, which would be a grievous and almost immediate death sentence, if there was anything more dangerous than her, pissed off, it was Erin.

"I-I don't know if I can do it," Johnny said rather hollowly.

Rose touched his shoulder, "She needs to know, because if there is anyone on this earth who will find Rebecca and Daniel, wherever they are. It's your Mother, and honey, Jackie is her mother. She needs to know and you are the only one that can break it too her."

"O-ok," Johnny nodded turned back to her, they were sitting in the now empty observation room. He was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do, he had never, ever felt so fucking helpless, "Do you have a phone, I can use?"

Rose nodded and unclipped hers from her back pocket and handed it to Johnny slowly, she couldn't imagine what was about to happen. But if Erin was ready to butcher Rebecca for what she did to Alyssa today, oh, she was going to do unspeakable things to both Rebecca and Daniel. She knew very well that Erin didn't take too well to betrayal and that's exactly what Daniel did. The entire family had taken Daniel in and he really hadn't been a problem, on the contrary, he had been a complete pleasure. Jackie had taken him in, this was an act of betrayal and Daniel was going to pay for it. When she looked back to her son in-law and the look on his face, she was completely sure that he would pay.

* * *

What happened next was a sight that he was sure that he would never see in his life, it was the sight of Jackie Hutchinson being rushed down the hall on a stretcher. It was surreal to him, he actually did a double take and yes, it was indeed Jackie. Something had happened to her and now she was bleeding heavily from the chest. He wasn't freaking out, but he was worried about one person seeing it. That person was Jackie's great niece, and her practical child. He turned and saw Marissa, looking wide eyed in the chair.

"I-I's that-…?" She stuttered for a moment.

All Jake could do was sigh and nod, and shot up and bolted in that direction. Jake's eyes widened and he ran after her. Whatever was about to happen, Marissa couldn't go through it alone. Sure, he didn't know Marissa all too well, but since the events 12 years ago, they all had become family. He felt some need to help the girl, and to treat her as if she was one of his own children, she needed someone to talk to right now.

* * *

Johnny was in a private room making the phone call to his mother, and in the mean time she was being debriefed by Allen. He had ordered the lockdown over after a search of all the streets and all of the rooftops within five miles. That was an extraordinary feat, but the fact that it was early in the morning and it was the CIA, it was done. Right now, however, she was about to get an ass chewing and a new assignment she was sure of it, "Where are they?"

"Who?" Allen said with his back to her, he was looking out the window.

"My family?" Rose asked again, a tad more tersely.

"In the cribs," Allen responded still not turning around, "I've put them under mandatory forced protection, I'm also flying your niece and your other nephew in, it's for all of them."

Rose nodded, while she was grateful, she needed to know what was going to happen next, now that Rebecca had indeed escaped, "Alright, thanks. So, why did you want me in here?"

"We have a problem Rose," Allen said, continuing to show his back to her, "Bernard Waters, is the name that Rebecca gave you, but there is something that you have to know. As of this moment, Bernard Waters is the _Assistant Secretary of Energy_. I just finished a phone conference with Director Gordon. Right now, he's in the Situation Room informing POTUS."

She closed her eyes and sighed, this wasn't good. _POTUS_ was the key word among all _National_ and _International_ Defense and Intelligence Agencies for, you guessed it, the President of the United States. This was blowing up and up to a Nova Level. Crossing her arms over her chest, she frowned, "And what did he want, is he being bitchy again?"

"Rose," Allen turned around and he looked stoic, "Director Gordon is about to recommend that the President declare Martial Law on all energy producing facilities in this COUTNRY, every single one of them. If the President agrees, then in one hour, the US Military and the National Guard is going to be sending tanks and soldiers to all Power Hubs and all Energy Producing places in all Fifty States. But what happens next is where our problem is."

Rose's eyes followed him as he walked to his desk and laid out a tan folder, and held out a photo of Bernard Waters. Walking forward, Rose looked down and peered at them. Yes, once she knew the face, she recognized him. As a Federal Agent and an Intelligence Officer she was required to memorize the faces, positions and names of the members of the Administration and their departments. But this one slipped her mind. Oh come on, it's one thing if you can memorize the name and face of the Energy Secretary, but the _Assistant_ Secretary? Cut her some slack. But she knew what this meant, "Is it going to be clean, cut and quick?"

"No," Allen shook his head, "Director Gordon wants him brought in, but he also said that if Assistant Secretary Waters someone resists, you have clearance to shoot him. And you can shoot him in the head. But there's another problem too, they want us a Three Mile Island."

Rose nodded, "Where do you want me, _Pennsylvania _or _Virginia_?"

"I want you to go and arrest Waters," Allen said, "I'm gonna call Terry in and tell him that he's going to lead the raid on Three Mile Island. But I want someone you can vouch for. I want someone with your abilities. That kid, that Johnny Sindacco. Is he up for joining us?"

Rose snorted, oh this was funny. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked up to her immediate boss and smiled, "He has my abilities, he hasn't had much experience with him but it'll be like riding a bike, put him on the bike and he'll pedal. I can't guarantee that he'll be up for it. His wife, my daughter was nearly killed tonight and for god sakes, the kid just watched his Grandmother shot in the chest. I'll try, but I can't guarantee you sir."

Bending down, he opened the front drawer on his desk and withdrew a black leather badge, it was only a shield but it would do. It was registered. In essence it would make him a temporary Federal Agent. Handing it over to Rose, he smiled, "You're my favorite person Rose, simply because you are the best damn agent that the Federal Government has. I let you run your operations the way you want to because you have a 99.4 Success rate. If it weren't for the fact, you and I wouldn't be as close as we are. You have my permission to bring in anyone you want. Only if they have your skills, anything you do to get the result that the Director wants will be kept quiet as long as it doesn't result in Civilian death. Understood?"

Rose smiled, nodded and fingered the badge in her hand, "I'll do my best sir."

When she turned to leave, Allen interrupted her, "Oh and Rose, in one hour, the President and the Cabinet will want to talk with us. I suggest after you recruit Mr. Sindacco, you go home, change, get what you need to get. Maybe visit your daughter, and report back here."

Stunned, Rose nodded blankly and walked out of the door. She was going to meet the President of the United States for the very first time, wow, this night was getting worse.

* * *

"Ms. Behrens, Mr. Long," The Doctor explained calmly to a frantic Marissa and a rather stoic Jake, "Mrs. Hutchinson is stable. Luckily we have her blood type on stock here. But here is the thing. We had to induce a Coma. Her body needs to rest, but I am going to have to-…"

Marissa fidgeted in Jake's arms. He was currently struggling to hold her back, "Is she going to be alright? Is she going to die? Why the hell did you put her into a Coma? Is she a vegetable?"

Her frantic, one right after the other, questions would have been amusing if it weren't for the fact that it was Jackie. The doctor shook his head and fingered his clipboard tighter, "There is an 80 Percent Chance she can make it through this. She's as healthy as a horse, she may be in her sixties, but she has the heart and internal organs of a 40 year old. If I perform surgery _now_, to remove the bullets, she will more than be okay. The reason I put her into the coma was to take the stress off of her brain and spinal cord, heart and lungs. And no, she's not."

Marissa nodded, "You have my permission to perform the surgery."

"While that is touching Ms. Behrens," The doctor added quietly, "I didn't need it."

* * *

He hated to hear his mother cry, he just despised the feeling. But this, this was a whole new level for him. He had never, ever heard Erin Hutchinson bawl like this. He shouldn't have been surprised. Jackie was her rock. They had been through a lot together. There wasn't a thing that he could do to make it stop, not until his mother decided to stop crying and do something. Oh, he could already see the final look of terror on Daniel's face.

Sure, Johnny wanted to maim the little shit, but he knew now that his mother wanted it and it was right hers. Besides, if Rebecca suffered even more for the things that happened to Alyssa, it was better. His mother's sanity was a rocky thing, she was sane, but when you pushed her far over the edge, she exhibited all the signs of a sociopath. He wasn't going to stop her, he knew that she'd blow up half the buildings on the Eastern Seaboard before she let Rebecca and Daniel out of her sights. As if he could stop her anyway, as if Rose could.

"Mama," Johnny whispered hoarsely, "Mama, you have to stop crying."

She didn't, it was as if she couldn't speak, but that all changed quickly. Because, a few seconds later, his words seemed to sink into her. And a strong, albeit, loose voice responded, "Johnny, I'm gonna find this girl and teach her a lesson that none of you managed to do, you can bet your ass on that. And as for Daniel, I don't like being betrayed. I especially don't like it when he tries to kill my mother. He's going to know what god meant when he said _Let there be pain_, I'm coming back tonight. I'm gonna have a talk with Natalia and I'll be there soon."

"What are you going to do, when you get here?" Johnny asked. He was freaked out.

"What else? Do what my Mama taught me to do, I'm gonna go _Hunting_. Love you baby," And then she hung up the phone without even a goodbye. A chill ran down his spine. He knew that voice, and he couldn't have been giddier. He knew that somebody was gonna get it.

The door shut behind him and Johnny jumped slightly before turning around and seeing the sheepishly smiling form of Rose. He raised his eyebrows, "You look like you have news."

"I do," Rose nodded and walked forward to hand him a gold badge, "Welcome to CIA."

* * *

"Hey baby brother," Alyssa whispered to DJ as he stepped into the room, "I have a bone to pick with you and it has to do with the stray bullet that shot me. Have any ideas DJ?"

DJ looked at the caste on her leg and shrugged. He lied for two reasons, the first being, he didn't want to put any stress on her, and the second was simply the fact that he didn't need any more drama going on in the family. Much less drama stemmed from him, "Don't know."

His sister raised her eyebrows, "Huh, well I may not be a Huntsclan or Gun expert like you are, but I happen to know that the hitman wasn't facing me and there wasn't any possible way that a bullet could have hit me from his gun. Which only leaves you, it was you wasn't it DJ? You fired a shot it missed. It hit something and struck me in the leg? Am I right?"

Looking down he nodded, "I'm sorry Alyssa. I put it together when I was pressuring the wound. You have no idea how sorry I am. I mean I could have killed you Alyssa."

"Get rid of the gun DJ," Alyssa finally said.

"What gun?" DJ fired back.

"You know what gun I'm talking about DJ," Alyssa growled.

"You'll have to talk to Mom about that," DJ told her quietly and it was true. Their mother was even more of a Gun Enthusiast then he was and she'd have a serious problem with that.

"Well that's what I'll do-…" Alyssa stopped and then she suddenly stopped and gasped.

Then as fast as it happened, it stopped and then she fell back into the pillows of the bed, eyes closed and breath slow. A light on the side of her bed began to beep and soon after that, the door to the room opened and her doctor went to her bed, "DJ, I'm afraid you need to leave."

"What's going on?" DJ asked, pacing to the door.

The Doctor put a hand on Alyssa's forehead and looked at her heart monitor, "She's passed out. Don't worry DJ, she's alright, she's just tired, go out and wait, she'll be around soon."

* * *

Marissa was a silent girl, much like Jackie. She only spoke when she had something to say and for the past fifteen minutes since Jackie came in. Poor girl, Jake wished he could do something for her, but he couldn't, it was not his decision. But he could have some say in his own children's decisions and what they told him. That's exactly what he thought when he noticed DJ, walking back to them. He's head was hung and his shoulders were rather stooped. Jake knew his son well enough to know that something had upset him very much.

"Is there something wrong Son?" Jake asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

DJ shook his head, "No, nothing's wrong, nothing at all."

But Jake was sure it wasn't true, he was going to find out, however now wasn't the time.

* * *

She was packed and ready to go, sure it was a pain in the ass to unpack and pack within five hours, but it had to be done. Someone had to go and teach Rebecca and Daniel a lesson that they would never forget. It had to be her. Yes, Alyssa was one thing, Alyssa was Rose's daughter and Erin figured that she would give her a hand in demolishing them. But when Jackie came into the question, she was going to annihilate them. It was not okay. Erin loved her daughter, but her if there were people out there, trying to kill her family members, they hadn't dealt with her yet. However, Erin had to get things under control, with Natalia.

Sitting on the edge of Natalia's bed, she moved a stray strand of Natalia's dark hair out of her forehead. She was a beautiful girl. When she had chosen to go to school in Oklahoma, she was surprised, but she was even more surprised when she saw the records and the standing of the school. After that, Erin practically encouraged her to go, "Natalia, baby wake up."

Natalia's deep green eyes fluttered open slightly, she was drowsy and when she spoke, it was a soft murmur, but it came out clear as day, "_Mama_, what time is it?"

"4:00 AM," Erin said gently, "There's something that I have to take care of in New York, I'm sorry Nat. But I can't help it. You're going to have to forgive me, for missing this, alright?"

She sat up and raised up to one elbow, "What happened?"

Erin sighed and crossed her legs, this was hard for her. Even the words themselves, put together scared her, but they had to be confronted, "Your Grandmother was shot tonight."

"Oh my god," She gasped and held her hand up to her mouth, "I-Is she okay?"

Erin shrugged blankly. She didn't want to let emotions out right now. Not in front of her daughter, only when she was alone and only when she finally caught up with Rebecca and Daniel, "I don't know, but I have to get back there tonight. So, I have to miss your Gradua-…"

Shaking her head, "No, I understand. Do you want the boys to go with you?"

"No," Erin shook his head, "The need to stay here, it's the safest place for them right now."

"What are you going to do Mama?" Natalia asked slowly.

Erin stood up and turned back to look at her, "I'm going to find Daniel and cut his balls off."

"Daniel did it?" Natalia blinked, she was shocked. She kind of liked him.

* * *

Natalia had agreed to let her go, she understood, Erin knew she did. She was just like her when it came to family, she raised Natalia and Brant to be like Hutchinsons with their values, and it worked in her benefit. It took the guilt out of missing her College Graduation, and that was a close call. She would have missed it either way, but at least this way Natalia wouldn't resent her. Natalia loved Johnny, she loved her Nephews and her Niece, she understood. Brant however was another story, sure, he loved his brother, but she could tell that he didn't _like_ him and that he resented him. He wouldn't understand.

That's why she was leaving it up to Natalia and her Husband to soothe him out.

"What time does the plane take off?" Mark asked, sitting up in the bed.

Erin sighed and slipped on her dark coat, "An hour, that'll give me enough time."

"Enough time to do what?" Mark asked taking in a quiet tone. He knew the answer of course. When Erin had awoken him up crying, he asked her, and she told him, all of it.

Erin gripped her duffle bag and turned to grip the handle on the door of the hotel room, "I will not stop until I have a gun on the back of Daniel's head, and I have to see my mother…"

Nodding, Mark smiled sadly at her, "You do what you feel is right, I love you Erin."

She smiled back at him, "I love you too."

And then she was gone. Gone with a mission and that Mission was to find Rebecca Kay and Daniel Mills and kill them both for what they did. No one would stop her from doing this.

* * *

**Authors Note: To hell with it, I've put this on my work Laptop. I couldn't help but think of you guys and I had a free night tonight. So here it is. A lot happened in this chapter, and a helluva lot more will happen in the next chapter. It's the end of the second act. The big transformative things will take place to set the stage for Act III. **

**Good news, I have a date for the Epilogue, **_**June 20****th.**_** Mark your calendars folks! And as of yet, I have decided if I want to do a fifth story. I'm leaning towards yes, but still not sure. However, I still have this story to worry about. **

**Leave a review for me! **


	30. Speechless Contemplation

**Authors Note: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER, GO BACK AND READ IT NOW. There was some issue with the last chapter because I replaced it with the authors note and since you all reviewed on it once, you couldn't do it again. I have no way of knowing if you read it or what you thought about it. So, I say again, if you haven't read the last chapter, read it now. Otherwise, enjoy this end to Act II**

_**End of Act II**_

**Chapter 29 – Speechless Contemplation**

* * *

He had been asleep for something close to two hours and he really didn't expect it to last long, and he was right. Terry couldn't ignore this phonecall, not from the certain special ringtone and from his work phone. That ringtone was Allen and the only times that he had ever called on that phone was during the most serious emergencies. After his last 24 Hours, he was willing to expect anything. Shooting up from his bed, he murmured an apology to his wife and grabbed his phone. Shaking off the sleep haze, he sighed, "What is it Allen?"

"We just got a flash that The Joint Chiefs of Staff just now recommended to POTUS that we move our National Defense to DEFCON 2," Allen said in a dry, but yet equally stoic voice, it was his boss voice, "I don't care if I've interrupted you and your wife's beauty naps, I need you in here to run our next assignment. We're just waiting for instructions from POTUS."

Terry sighed and looked back to his wife, she was sleeping peacefully and he didn't want to end it. She didn't need to know that the country was one step away from preparing for all out war. Scratching his scalp, he scowled, "Why are they moving up the Defense Protocol?"

"To defend ourselves from the vultures," Allen said, he could almost hear the scowl on the other side of the phone, "If our hub outside of Norfolk is destroyed or taken off line for a single period of time then the entire Eastern Seaboard will be defenseless. Hold on …we just got another flash, the President just ordered the Atlantic Fleet into Defense Protocol. I need you here. You and Agent Long are my best and you two are going to lead this."

Nodding to himself, he stood up and looked at the clock, "How was her Interrogation?"

"Who's Interrogation, Agent Long's?" Allen asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah," He continued, opening up a dresser to find a pair of his pants, "Did she get the-…"

"Rebecca Kay escaped, with help of course," Allen reported, with a tone of bitterness in his voice, "Someone Rose thought she could trust, betrayed her, shot another associate of hers and escaped through the Ventilation System. We activated Code 101 Lockdown right after."

Pressing the speakerphone button on his cellphone, he set it down on his dresser and slipped his pants on. He was going to have a long night, and if he would do some fighting, he needed to get over the exhaustion, "Where do POTUS and Cabinet want us to go?"

"Three Mile Island," He answered back, "Director Gordon wants Rose to go to Bernard Water's Home and arrest him for Treason. It turns out that he's behind all of this tonight."

Terry snickered, "So in other words, the Director wants her to go there and kill him?"

"Unofficially, yes," Allen laughed along, "Director Gordon is already preparing for Headlines tomorrow, '_Assistant Secretary of Energy Dies in freak pipeline incident at Virginia Home_' we've already sent agents to all the local newspapers and media outlets in the Country. They've been ordered not to report this story or we'll bury them in a pile of shit. Although turn on MSNBC right now, we've given them a story to explain our movements tonight."

He narrowed his eyes, went to his bedside table and grabbed the remote. Flicking on the power button, he turned to the channel and saw the Breaking News banner. His eyes widened, "You told them that we've received a '_very dangerous and very serious threat against all Energy Producing and Energy Power Plants_' that's the justification for the-…"

Terry stopped. He almost didn't believe the words that he was seeing. His silence was taken as shock, "The President declared Martial Law 15 Minutes Ago, incase your wondering, Three Mile Island is the next target. The situation at Vermont Yankee has been stabilized, none of the attackers survived. But Rebecca gave us TMI, and that's where you are going."

Slipping a shirt over his head, he sighed and reached further into his drawer to remove the holster belt, his gun and his badge, "Then why do we need to be briefed by the President?"

"Because along with Mr. Jonathon Sindacco," Allen answered, Terry's eyes widened slightly at the name, he knew the kid, "You're going to have assistance from the Military and the National Guard and the President wants to dictate your actions very carefully because of it."

Walking over to a chair that he had draped his CIA jacket over, he slipped it on, "And what about Rose? Is she getting any assistance from the Military to go arrest Secretary Waters?"

"No," He answered, "The President doesn't want any more attention on the Waters Arrest then is needed. All the people need to know is this. We have received serious Terrorist Threats against our National Security and we are taking the appropriate steps to counter it. I say again Terry, you get the Military and National Guard, and Rose doesn't. You go to Pennsylvania, she goes to Virginia. Now, I want you in this building in 20 Minutes, got it?"

Terry nodded, "Alright sir, I'll be there soon."

* * *

"Oh Yeah," Rose shut the door behind Johnny and looked at the mess that was in her home, this was just getting better, "They take the dead body from my fucking home but they don't wipe up the blood. I don't want to make the kids wipe it up, so I guess I'll end up doing this."

Johnny sighed and looked at the bullet holes in the walls, the upturned furniture, and the claw holes in the wall. He assumed that was from Jake. It cheered him up slightly, but it still didn't wipe away the fact that his wife was nearly killed in this altercation. Walking to the front of the practically destroyed couch, he saw a discarded gun. He remembered the gun. It was the gun that Rose had given to DJ on Christmas, "Rose, I think I found DJ's Gun."

"And I think I found where Alyssa was shot," Rose said from the Kitchen, before she walked out and motioned back. There was a pool of blood in the middle of the kitchen floor.

He was curious. Lying down on his back where he found the discarded gun. He brought his eyesight right to where he estimated the hitman to be. There was no way that he could have made that shot without hitting the hitman …unless… eyeing up further to the ceiling. There it was. The knick, right on the edge of the heating vent, it was a bullet pattern. Getting up to his feet, he paced to it, and narrowed his eyes, "Rose do you see that, the mark in the vent?"

Rose walked to his side and narrowed her eyes, "Yes, it's a bullet mark, but DJ was the only one with a gun, Alyssa was in the kitchen, Jake was probably in the hall. The Hitman, more then likely didn't turn this way to shoot. That only leaves DJ, and from the direction of it…"

Her eyes followed the straight edged line in her mind in the direction of the mark, and it led back to the kitchen. Spinning on her heels, she walked into the kitchen and stood right before the pool of Alyssa's blood. Turning back, it led to a set of cabinets under the sink. She had to strain her eyes to look for it, but she saw the hole gouged in the very edge. Stepping over her daughter's blood, she knelt down and opened it. There was no looking for it. It was lying on the bottom of the cabinet, shattered, but still intact and with blood on it.

"I found it," Rose said to Johnny, who was standing in the doorframe. Picking it up, she twirled it between her fingers and she spied blood remains. Not to mention the fact that it was one of DJ's Bullets. She knew them very well. She gave them to him and she checked on them every week, "It's DJ's and there's blood on it, I'm willing to bet that it's Alyssa."

Johnny sighed and leaned against the frame, "Shit, do you know what this means Rose?"

Turning to face him, she slipped it back into her pocket and raised herself back on her heels, this wasn't good. It wasn't a matter of National Security, but Jake would give her hell until the grave and she would have to take the gun away from DJ, "Yeah, DJ fired a bullet, it missed, bounced off the heating vent, passed through Alyssa's leg, ended up in the cabinet."

* * *

Stomping out his cigar, Bernard Waters scowled as he listened to his informant in the Justice Department tell him everything. Ms. Kay had apparently blabbed. Damn it! And it was too late to call off the attack on Three Mile Island. There wasn't much to tell. The CIA kept even most of the details of the integration from the rest of the Government. All they knew was this, Rebecca had told the CIA of the attack on Three Mile Island. The good side of this whole thing was that she hadn't given his identity. But still, that detail of withheld information mad him suspicious, "Do you think I should go to my home Virginia? I would be safer there."

"Yes," The informant responded, "The Military, National Guard and Law Enforcement Agencies are being mobilized but the memo says that it's only for the Missile Defense System outside of Norfolk and Three Mile Island. They don't suspect you at all, so you should go."

He didn't believe it, he had a feeling, but he was choosing to ignore it. They couldn't touch him, they couldn't touch him at all, "Alright, I'm going to get on my plane and get there."

"I'll keep you in touch," The informant said, "Oh, and what do you want with Ms. Kay?"

Bernard sneered, "I want her dead, contact some of our _friends_ give them $20 Million Dead, $30 Million alive. In fact spread the word, I'm sure that will get enough people looking."

* * *

Peter Montgomery and Viviane Green were, _annoyed_. They were annoyed, because they were woken up in the middle of the night by Government Officers and dragged out of their homes by a forceful Protective Custody order. Viviane was at Yale, she was getting her law degree and she knew that she couldn't disobey it. Peter, however just went along with them, unlike the rest of his family, he didn't have a clear understanding of law. He was studying to be an engineer. Though it was very inconvenient, "Where the hell are we?"

Viviane was a loudmouth, blunt girl that pretty much control the room what she was in. She wasn't afraid to be forceful. In fact she got her way, in pretty much all areas. Blonde hair, blue eyes, she was a dead ringer for her Aunt Lillian. Not to mention the looks she got from the opposite sex, hell even some girls, "You are in New York City, incase you never seen it before, and right now you are in the Federal Building. The rest of your family is with us."

"My Mother, Uncle and Grandparents," Peter asked quietly.

"Yes," The driver responded, "We'll let them tell you the reason why."

Sharing a look with each other, Viviane and Peter leaned back, they had no choice.

* * *

The Hospital was practically deserted. She expected that, but she did spot her son, husband and Marissa the moment she entered the door. With Johnny trailing behind her, she had to make this visit quick. She'd come in, visit her daughter, chew out DJ, tell him that his Gun privileges were effectively revoked and leave. The heels of her boots clicked against the smooth, clean, floor of the hospital, as they approached. They all stood up at the sight of Johnny and herself, Rose smiled, "You three look exhausted, had a long night have you?"

"You have no idea," Jake smiled and stood up to embrace his wife tightly.

Rose sighed in contentment, oh, if she could only be like this every day. But she knew she couldn't stay long and the love crap would have to end. Smiling into his chest, she brought it up and tucked it into her neck, "Well, whatever day you've had is nothing compared to the day that I've had and I tell you I'm just completely, totally drained, I want to go to bed-…"

She sniffed his breath, and her eyes narrowed, Cigarettes, "Damn it Jake!"

"We'll talk about it later," Jake whispered slightly, "Alyssa's in room 103, right down there."

Narrowing her eyes, she bared her teeth, "Way to play the daughter/gunshot victim routine."

Tearing away from Jake, she stepped back and beckoned DJ with a finger, "DJ, I found your gun, now you and I are going to go see Alyssa and we are going to have a little talk."

* * *

"I found the bullet, I found the mark left on the Vent," Rose said as they walked down the hall towards Alyssa's room, "It was your gun DJ, now I know you didn't walk right up to her and shoot her in the leg, but I can't let you use that gun anymore, while you are under my roof. You sister was almost killed and I can't overlook that. Now, we don't tell your father."

They had stopped in the middle of the hallway, and when Rose looked at DJ, his eyes were watering. That instinct, that motherly instinct took over and she took her son in her arms and let him cry into her shirt. Yes, he was guilty. She didn't think he wouldn't be, and he needed to vent his emotions and there was no one better for then her. Rubbing his back, she kissed his forehead, "It's alright son, you didn't do anything wrong, everything's fine."


	31. An Infamous Night

**Chapter 30 – An Infamous Night **

The motorcade rumbled down the cobblestones street. Six motorcycles led it, three from the FBI the other three from Washington DC Police. Following the large limousine, Secret Service SUV's provided the limousine cover. It was an impressive, yet common sight if you lived in the vicinity of the capital of the most powerful Nation on Earth. But it was something that you rarely so at night, but tonight wasn't just any night, it was the first time in a century that the Chief Executive of the United States had called a joint session of both houses of Congress. It was crucial. He needed to cement his bid for temporary Martial Law.

"Mr. President, The Speaker and Vice President have arrived in the House Chamber and are currently calling quorum," Ross Coleman, President Wayne Garret's Chief of Staff said as he read his blackberry. They were in the back of the Presidential Limousine and speeding to the Capital Building, "Once that is done, Majority Leader Cohen will put forth the measure."

President Garret's Party controlled both Houses of Congress with large majorities and they could pass anything, but he wanted to deal with this gently. Yes, he wanted to protect his country from whatever danger was facing it, but he wanted to keep his political capital plentiful and the only way of doing that was to make sure that both parties in the US Congress passed the temporary Martial Law Measure, "Did you also give Majority Leader Cohen the extension of the Patriot Act? The CIA specifically said that they would need it."

Rose nodded and looked down to his blackberry, "Yes Sir and CIA Director Mansfield will be ready for your orders in an hour. Oh and The Defense Department has begun to move the troops around all Nuclear Powerplants on the East Coast, as you ordered Sir."

He nodded, he was the President and he had to do what he had to do. If this was his first term and if he was facing re-election, this would be different, he would have left it up to the Intelligence Services. But it wasn't and he had to do this. The CIA had given him the essentials of the situation and that was frightening alone. However he had no reason to be frightened, he was the President, he had the power of the US Military and US Intelligence Services on his side. If anyone frightened him or his countrymen, he'd destroy them.

Little did any of them know that precisely 26,000 Feet up in the air, at the very moment, A Boeing 737-900 was speeding towards Washington DC at 544 Miles per hour. The Pilot and Co-Pilot of that Plane were lying slumped with bullets in their heads. The 20 Passengers on the Red Eye flight were sleeping and unaware to what the plane was about to do. They were also unaware that their flight was now under control of several mercenaries, and those mercenaries were in the employment of none other than Assistant Secretary of Energy Bernard Waters. They were on a mission, direct from Waters himself.

The mission was simple. They were going to send a message that they couldn't be stopped.

* * *

DJ and Rose had made it to Alyssa's room, it was a shell-shocking sight for Rose to say the least, but her daughter was alive and breathing and that's all she could have hoped for. It had taken them a few moments then she intended to get there, DJ had to collect himself and Rose had to make it clear that he was no longer allowed to have the gun while he was living with her. Putting an arm around DJ's shoulder, she smiled at her son, "It is okay DJ, she's alive, she's tore up but she's alive and still with us and that's all that matters. Do you get that she'll forgive you for this. But you'll have to forgive her if it takes her awhile."

"I shot her Mom," DJ's eyes were watery and puffy, "How can she ever forgive me for this?"

"You're my brother," Alyssa rasped from bed, "You may have put a bullet in me, but I love you. Just don't ever shot me in the fucking leg ever again or I'll beat your ass next time kid."

Rose laughed and walked forward to kiss Alyssa on the forehead and grasp her cheeks, "I was so worried about you. Don't you ever get in an accident again Alyssa. I'm so thrilled that you're okay though. Your father was beside himself, I had to comfort him. You know it."

"I heard you beat the hell out of that bitch," Alyssa snickered and grinned up at her Mother.

"Your Husband cut some of her fingers off," Rose smiled, "John is quite a man. I've never seen him so pissed off, even though it worries me that he did that to a woman. I can't say that Rebecca didn't deserve it. But the point is, your father and I are completely thrilled."

Alyssa smiled and nodded, "Johnny's here?"

"He wanted to come out to be with Liza, he found out about you as soon as he landed," Rose nodded, a hitch in her voice as she thought about her own reaction, "You know kid you changed my life in many ways and all of them were for the better, and the thought of losing you brought me to a level of sadness and fucking pure rage that I've never been too before."

She smiled, she rarely got to hear her mother talk like this, she leaned into her mother's touch as Rose tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear delicately, "I love you _Alyssa Lauren Long Sindacco_. Just remember that, now I have to go, I have this little thing to get done, I'm about to go and arrest a Government Official and I need to get ready, ok baby?"

"Ok Mom," Alyssa smiled, "Do you think Johnny can come and see me?"

Rose sighed and looked back at DJ for a moment, "Uh, Lyss, something happened to Jackie a little while ago, she was brought to this hospital and he's out there comforting Marissa. And he's going to be coming with me for an assignment with the CIA. I'm really sorry babe."

"I don't want to know until I'm out of here," Alyssa shook her head from slight frustration, but then she let it go and smiled, "You go out there and kick some terrorist ass. Because if there is any bitch on this planet that can do it, it's _Erin_, but the CIA's got _you_, Love you."

Narrowing her eyes playfully, Rose winked and turned back to leave the room. She had things to do and she couldn't do it there. Right now she had to focus on prying Johnny away from his cousin and getting back to the Federal Building. Tonight had been one of the worst nights of her life, her first born child was nearly killed, and her best friend's mother was on the verge of dying. She let that stupid bitch Rebecca out of her grasp. She had nearly been killed several times that night, not to mention her biological family that she had been forced to ignore. And now the actions of a rouge Energy Secretary was about to throw the United States of America into complete and total chaos, and it would come down to her to stop it.

* * *

Allen Mansfield was busy, he was busy on the phone with the CIA Branches in Virginia and Pennsylvania and giving the orders to move onto their targets. They had to act quickly if they were going prevent anarchy from completely overwhelming the country. The FBI and Homeland Security were handling the lower risk Energy Production Facilities. They were being dispatched to the Nuclear Powerplants. From Vermont Yankee in Vermont to Diablo Canyon in Central California, the CIA and the Military was slowly massing.

His office was quiet while he went through paperwork and phonecalls, he liked the quite, but being Deputy Director had its downfalls. He didn't get quiet moments like this very often. But as soon as he got back into the swing of it, a cold chill passed over him, almost as if something had just happened that was so monumental, that it affected everything around it. Shaking his head he turned back to his paperwork, but as soon as that happened his phone rang. Growling, Allen set his pen down and picked up the phone, "What is it?"

"Allen," The stern but shell shocked voice of Director Gordon said, "Something's just happened that's changed the landscape of the game. We're enacting the Continuity of the Government program as of now. We've accounted for 10 of the Cabinet Secretaries."

"Wait," Allen tore off his glasses, "What the hell has happened for us to do that?"

"Yo-Well of course you haven't heard, it just happened, turn on CNN," He ordered.

Allen picked up the remote to his television that was built into the wall. Flipping channels, he arrived in the block of cable news networks, and when he got the first one, he saw the image of a burning building. He shook his head and got to the next one, again the same burning building. When he finally arrived at CNN, his eyes widened and he literally dropped the phone and the remote. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he leaned down and picked the phone up. He was completely shell-shocked to even comprehend the image.

"How did it happen?" Allen asked slowly, still not believing it.

"A Boeing 737," Gordon answered, "We thought that it was just Pilot Fatigue when it crossed into Capital Airspace and we decided to let it slide thinking that they'd correct it, but three minutes later. The Plane circled around and aimed itself at the Capital Building."

Allen lowered his head, "The Senate and the Rotunda survived, but the plane dive bombed the House Chamber. It's completely incinerated. We expected minimal survivors."

"Where's the President?" Allen sighed.

"He was _there_, in the House Chamber," The CIA Director responded tersely, "Along with the Speaker, Vice President, 63 Senators and 203 Congressmen, we don't expect any survivors."

"Shit," He bit his lip, "Who's at the top of the line of succession?"

"The Secretary of State," He retorted, "Luckily she's there in New York. I want you to contact Agent Long and tell her to go the Secretary of State's Apartment and put her on Air Force One. As of this moment, she's the President of the United States. Do you understand Allen?"

Jennie Eggert, The Secretary of State was currently in her home that overlooked the United Nations. It wasn't enough that the center of American Power had just been attacked, and that their President and two thirds of their leadership had been killed in one defining moment, but now they were going to have the first woman as President. Not in an Election, but an infamous act on an ever increasing night of infamy, "Alright, I'll call her now sir."

"Oh and Allen," Gordon said, "The only people who knew about this joint session from the very beginning were the Cabinet Secretaries and their underlings. Among them were the Secretary of Energy and his Assistant Secretary_ Bernard Waters_. If I'm correct then he is behind this, so the order to arrest him is taken back. He is to be killed on sight, understand?"

"Yes Sir," Allen nodded.

Oh yes, he understood perfectly.

* * *

She knew that she should have gone back, but she couldn't tear herself away from her Husband. In the deserted waiting room, she leaned into Jake's shoulder and sighed. She didn't want to go back to work. She just wanted to go to bed. Pulling herself away from Jake, she looked up to him and smiled, "How about we go on a vacation this summer, you and me."

"I'd love that," Jake smiled, "I think the last one we took was from Jamaica, 13 years ago."

"Oh god," She smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "It's a deal-…"

But then her phone rang, before she could even finish her sentence, her work phone. Sighing again, she pulled it from her front pants pocket and opened it up, "Yes Allen, I'm on my way."

"Rose," He sounded strangely quiet, "Turn on CNN, there's something you need to see."

Looking around to the corner of the waiting room, she got up from her seat next to Jake and walked over to it and turned it on. Taking a moment to flip to that channel, she gasped and nearly dropped the phone from the sight. No, there was no way in hell that the building that was burning on the Television was what she thought it was. Putting her free hand to her mouth, she bit back tears, "Allen, th-that cannot be what I think it is, tell me this isn't true."

"It just happened," Allen responded, "I can't give you the details over the phone, but there were no survivors, and this happened at the time of a Joint Session. It's not a coincidence, and I think it has something to do with Bernard Waters. But suffice it to say, your orders to arrest him have been altered. You have been ordered to kill Bernard Waters on sight."

By that time, she felt two people walk up behind her, it was Jake and Johnny. Closing her eyes tighter, she bit out her next words, "I understand, I'll _gladly_ do it, but is POTUS-…"

"Yes," Allen responded, "Most likely, the VP and the Speaker were also killed. Director Gordon and the Secret Service enacted the Line of Succession a few moments ago. Five Secretaries were killed in the impact. I need you to pick up the Sec- or should I say President."

Rose nodded slowly, "Jennie Eggert?"

"Yes," Allen said, "Air Force One will be waiting at JFK."

"Yes sir," She said before slamming her phone shut and putting it on her pants.

Turning around she looked to Johnny and Jake and their questioning looks, "Is that for real?"

She looked to Jake who had said that, "Yes, Jake, I'm sorry baby, but I have to go."

Looking over to Johnny, "You're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Johnny asked.

"To pick up the new President," Rose said before turning on her heels and walking away.

And like clockwork, Johnny and Jake gasped.

* * *

**Authors Note: *Bombs Dropping* This is fiction folks, anything can happen. Did you really think that I would just have her go to Bernard Waters and kill him and that would be it? No, there is a lot more. I hope this wasn't too farfetched for you but it is possible. Leave me a review if you would. In the next chapter we're going to meet the new President and see what she has in store for Rose and the CIA. And we'll check in on Rebecca and Daniel. **


	32. Changing of the Guard

**Chapter 31 – Changing of the Guard **

It had to be the shock of the moment, she thought. Jennie Eggert seemed to be two people at the same time. One part of her stared at her television set and saw the orange glow that emanated from the House Chamber. It seemed to represent to her the hundreds of lives that had been snuffed out less than twenty minutes ago. Jennie's numbness was overpowering her grief at the moment, but she knew that if she looked at the image enough, she would break and she couldn't afford to do that right now. Simply because the other half of her knew that she had to do something, she had to struggle to keep her grip of logic and logical reasoning. However, Jennie could say with 100 percent certainty that logic wasn't winning, because logic didn't know what to do or where to start. She had to get a grip. This would all be over soon. It would all be over.

The Capital Building seemed almost untouchable. It seemed unthinkable and she could have sworn she was in a dream if it were not for the fact that she knew that she was awake. It couldn't have been an accident, after September 11th she knew that something like this could not possibly be an accident and the people would want an answer. As President, she would have to find the answer and the blow to her pride as an American only fuelled her intensity to do it. If only they could find a damn judge to administer the Oath of Office, then she would be able to act.

"Madam Secretary, we have a judge." It was the voice of Secret Service Agent Foster. He had shown up nearly twenty minutes ago, along with an entire brigade of at least 100 CIA, FBI and Secret Service Agents. They had been ones to tell her that she was effectively the new President.

Turning, she saw a middle aged woman, still dressed in her robes, carrying a bible and being escorted into her home by three Secret Service Agents. She knew the woman. She had been best friends with her since childhood. Alison Donnelly was the Chief Judge of the Manhattan Superior Court System and the highest ranking judicial officer in a hundred miles. She would have the duty of administering the Oath to her. It was a shame, she didn't want one of her closest friends to be involved in one of the darkest days in American History, but she needed to take the Oath to have full control over the Presidency. Shaking Alison's hand, she smiled sadly at her, "I'm sorry we had to pull you out of your home this early."

"Jennie," She could tell that Alison had been crying, "Is that they're saying true? Has the capital been attacked?"

Nodding to one of her Secret Service Agents, the Agent turned up the volume and the reporter confirmed Judge Donnelly's fears, "_It is logical to assume at this moment that President Wayne Garret has died. The White House Press Secretary has confirmed that the President was indeed in House Chamber when the airplane struck, along with the Vice President and the Speaker of the House. We are also receiving reports that the Secretary of State Jennie Eggert was awoken at her New York Apartment a short while ago to the news of the attack and to the burden of leading us through this nightmare. Wait …we have just received word from our local affiliate in Manhattan has just been allowed to film the Swearing In_."

Sighing, Jennie ran her hand through her slightly graying long brown hair and took in the words of the News Anchor. She had summed it up correctly, this was a huge burden, but she took the risk when she accepted the position as Secretary of State. Now she was the de-facto President of the United States, all that remained was to get that news camera up here to watch the swearing in and she would officially become the President. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blinding light of the camera and the frantic speech of the reporter, "This is Barbra Fisher for Fox Manhattan. We are taking you live to Secretary of State Jennie Eggert's Home to witness her being sworn in as President of the United States, by Judge Alison Donnelly."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she watched as Alison held the bible out with her left and held her right hand up, "Madam Secretary, if you would please raise your raise hand, place your left hand on the bible and repeat after me: _I, Jennie Eggert, do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute_."

"I, Jennie Eggert, do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute," She repeated, she was so shell-shocked doing this that sweat was running down her forehead. This moment would forever be remember in American History.

"_The Office of President of the United States_," Alison continued stoically.

Jennie swallowed again, "The Office of P-President of the United States."

"_And will to the best of your ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States, so help you god?_" She finished quietly.

Nodding, she pushed on to the end, and while speaking those words she imagined the utter devastation that had now engulfed Washington DC and what she would have to do to indeed preserve, protect and defend the foundations of the Country, "_And will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States, so help me god_."

"Madam _President_," Judge Donnelly reached out and shook Jennie's hand.

The next few things happened in quick succession, Judge Donnelly was escorted out by the Secret Service and the Camera Team was ushered closer to her so that she could make a statement. As Secretary of State, she had been forced to improvise statements all the time. However, this one would perhaps be the most important one she would ever give in her life and she had to make it a good one. Clearing her throat, she watched as the reporter closed in on her and shouted a question, "Madam President, we have a few questions for you and as you can imagine, we think the people need answers."

"I have very limited knowledge of it at the moment," Jennie said, she was now getting used to the fact that the girl had called her Madam President, "I can report a few things. About fifteen minutes ago I was told of the attack and of the fact that I was now President. I've been told that even if the Speaker, Vice President and President survived. They'll be more than likely incapacitated and in that case I would become acting President anyway. Our Law Enforcement Agencies and Intelligence Agencies are performing their duties and will get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible. Now if there are any other questions, I have to be getting to the airport

The Reporter, Barbra, apparently wasn't finished, "What actions will the United States take if this attack was orchestrated by a foreign country?"

"Look," Jennie said, she was losing her patience and she knew that this wouldn't be good for a first interview as President, "Our Government just had two thirds of our Legislative and Executive Leadership killed off, we are still try to get back on our feet. I don't want to worry anyone. Our Military and Our Defense are still strong and were not affected in this attack. But I will say that if the evidence points to a foreign government, then we will be forced to retaliate in kind will a full Military Strike and Invasion. We will get to the bottom of this and we will overcome."

And with those words, President Eggert waved to her Secret Service detail and rushed the reporter and her camera man out.

* * *

"Our job is simple Johnny," Rose said as she speed down the street, it was deserted, maybe that was because the Secret Service and the NYPD had closed off all streets that led to President Eggert's Apartment within a mile, "We are too escort President Eggert to Air Force One and get her there safely, Secret Service and all of the Police Departments of the Boroughs have secured a route from here to JFK. When we get here to the Jet, Secret Service will take over her security and then we'll report back to the Federal Building for our next Assignment, Do you understand?"

Johnny was new to this, he was still completely shocked from what he saw on that Television on the Hospital and it was happened just as he was made a temporary CIA Agent, "Are you telling me that Air Force One, that big blue plane is waiting at JFK. How did it get here so fast?"

"That's a common mistake," Rose said looking over to him, "That big blue plane's name isn't Air Force One. Air Force One is the designation of any plane that the President is traveling on. That big blue plane that you're referring to is sitting at Andrews Air force Base with its twin. When we get to the inner security perimeter, you'll need to have your badge out and show it to the Secret Service. They get very catty in situations like this."

* * *

Crossing her legs, she pressed the receiver of her phone into her ear and listened to the reports from the Directors of the CIA, FBI and NSA. It was a four way phone call and it was necessary, she needed to have as much communication with the Intelligence and Law Enforcement Agencies as possible. She couldn't believe what they were telling her, their theory of who was behind what happened in Washington was astounding. But the more they presented the evidence to her, the more she began to believe it, "Bernard Waters was covertly declared an Enemy Combatant by my agency just before President Garret died. I have little doubt that he is responsible for this, and I've ordered him killed on sight because of it."

"If I were to believe you," President Eggert said growing increasingly tired, "Why would Assistant Secretary Waters want something like this?"

"He knew that the President had called a Joint Session of Congress," Director Gordon said, he sounded very concerned and he had reason to be. Because with the Death of Energy Secretary Ted Peters, Bernard Waters had just become the de-facto Secretary of Energy, which was bad, "He also knew that Energy Secretary Peters would be there with him. He also was under the impression, Madam President that you were there as well. I think, as well as most of the other people I've got working on this, he thought that if he could take all of the leadership above him out, he could use the line of Succession to assume the Presidency, but instead he didn't know that you were not in town. Madam President, I do suggest that you issue an arrest warrant for him immediately and you cannot allow him to assume control of the Energy Department."

Her eyes widened, that was not going to happen, even if they couldn't prove it yet, she couldn't take that risk, "That is not happening, there is no way in hell that he'll become Energy Secretary. I'll give a call to the Justice Department, I'll have them issue a Federal Arrest Warrant for Waters, all of you, all of your departments are ordered to find Bernard Waters. I'm handing control of the Three Mile Island Operation to the Joint Chiefs."

"Madam President-…" Director Gordon protested, but he was cut off by the fiery resolve of the New President of the United States.

* * *

Flashing their badges to the practical army of Secret Service Agents, Rose and Johnny strode into the President's Apartment with their mission on their minds. The plan was this, they would put the President in the car and the motorcade would leave to JFK. They would be covered on all sides with nearly 100 Bodies protecting the President, not to mention the dozens of cars that would make up the motorcade. When the Presidential Line of Succession was enacted, the number one priority of all Federal Law Enforcement Agencies was to get the Acting President to a safe location.

Sighing, she beckoned Johnny into the main room and they stopped as they heard Jennie Eggert, the New President shouting her orders into her phone, "Director Gordon, Director Marshall, Director Martin, you're agencies have one priority as of this moment, you are to find Bernard Waters and arrest him for Treason, Terrorism and Murder! I have the final say so, if he did this then I want him to pay. Do you understand me? Arrest!"

"Fine, I want to speak to this Agent Long, where is she?" The President shouted, and Rose blushed, she couldn't believe that the President just mentioned her name! She had to get over it though, she was speak to her boss and that was more than likely why her name had come up.

President Eggert turned around and narrowed her eyes at Rose and Johnny, "Alright, she's here, I'll talk to you all in person when I arrive."

Then she hung up the phone, and slowly made her way to them. She had been President of the United State for a half an hour and yet she acted as if she had always been President. Jennie Eggert had been in Politics since High School and she was a professional at it. She was confident and knew what she wanted. But one thing she knew about herself was this, when she was frightened and overwhelmed she covered it up with her enormous angry politician personality. When she got to them, she had a stoic face one and she spoke with a throaty voice, "You're Agent Long?"

Rose saluted her and nodded, "Yes Ma'am, I'm here to get you to safety Madam President."

"Before we go, I want to tell you something," She cleared her throat, "I'm the President, albeit unintentionally, but I know the duties of this office and I know that I outrank Director Gordon. His order to kill Bernard Waters is voided, you are too _arrest _him, you may have whatever assistance you need but he is to be captured, _alive_. Do you believe that he is responsible for what's happened in the capital tonight?"

To be frank, yes she did, "After what that man has done to me personally tonight? Yes, I wouldn't put it past him and I'm sure if we dug for the records we'd find that he did have some tie to it, at least. With all due respect Ma'am, I need to get you to Air Force One as quickly as possible."

"Alright then," The President nodded and looked back to her Secret Service detail for their confirmation. When she got it, she motioned to the door of her home, "I trust my safety to you two, Agent Long, Agent-…?"

"Agent Sindacco," Johnny answered, he was practically shaking.

"He's cute," President Eggert said as she moved to walk past a frankly, stunned Johnny, "But judging by that gaping look, he seems rather stupid."

Rose smiled, "You'll have to forgive him Madam President, when the President of the United States call him cute, he gets all …stupid…"

* * *

Rebecca was stunned, she hadn't known of attack on the US Capital Building. That was going one too far in her book. Not to mention that it was counterproductive to the goal that Bernard had set. She would deal with that later but she also had to think of the other and much worse down side to the attack on the Capital. It was one thing to have the CIA on you, but she had given them Bernard's name, and that meant that they'd put two and two together and the entire US Military and all Federal Law Enforcement Agencies would be looking for him. She was a dead woman, on all sides.

Bernard would more than find out and he'd put a massive hit on her, and she had Erin Hutchinson and the Huntsgirl after her for what she did tonight to their families. So she was burned by the man that she had been working for and she was being hunted by the people that she had messed with while working for the man that had burned her. She literally had _nothing_.

Nothing, except for Daniel and that was something that she thought she would never think after what had happened in the Huntslair all those years ago. Rebecca honestly didn't know what to think about it. But for the time being she would put it out of her mind. She was smart enough to know that without him, she would be dead. And at the moment, he was all she had.

They were at a small hospital outside of Philadelphia, that's how far they had made it from New York. She had managed to secure her hand with a splint, but time was running out and her hand needed to be stitched up now. It took her a moment to get up from her chair in the abandoned waiting room and walk over to the admittance desk, where Daniel was talking with the attendant to see if they could get her in. This was taking too long.

Reaching behind her to get the gun that was on secured by her waist, she held it down and touched Daniel on the shoulder, "Let me take care of it."

Daniel nodded and when he moved, she brought the gun up to the poor Emergency Room Attendant and held it to her forehead, "I need you to get a doctor to stitch up my hand, I don't want any money or anything else. I just need someone to look at my hand. I don't want any problems, just do it."

* * *

**Authors Note:/ Here's another one. Leave me a review please.**


	33. Picking up the Pieces

**Chapter 32 – Picking up the Pieces **

The Country had essentially come to a halt, even as its new President was struggling to come to grips with her new job. Luckily Banks and Financial markets were closed that early in the morning. The Department of Education had sent a directive to all states, recommending that they close their schools for the day. Every single Television Network on the planet had its eyes on the American Capital and a gaggle of cameras had cloistered themselves around Capitol Hill too watch the frantic rescue effort that was now underway for the President. The column of smoke that had appeared over the Capital was somehow reflecting the mood of the Country. The fire that started it was starting to die, but it didn't distract from the 737's tail that was sticking out of the formerly beautiful building.

The Army Corp of Engineers were bringing in a crane from Andrew's Air Force Base that would remove it and the large flat truck that would carry the wreckage out was already parked on the formerly manicured and managed Capitol lawn. Everyone was asking themselves one question, how was the Country going to recover from this? Washington DC had been one of the most heavily defended cities in the world, but with one act, everything changed. Various technical experts had been brought in by the FBI. They were speculating on how it happened and if anyone could have possibly survived the impact.

The general opinion of the experts was the same. No one could have survived that. If the impact from the jet airplane didn't kill them, then the fire and the collapsing roof would have killed them. The speculation over President Garret's survival was gone. And the question of President Eggert's status was answered. She was the President of the United States. In the matter of twenty minutes, the rescue effort had turned into a recovery effort and the FBI's mission now was to find out who did it. The first step was to trace the ID on the intact tail, back to an airline and back to an airport and to find the security footage from the airport and the passenger manifest. They would find them, it was top priority.

"The images you are seeing are real folks, this is real," The Reporter said as Tanks and Anti-Aircraft were being brought out onto the streets of Washington DC, "It looks as if the Military is bringing in Tanks and Anti-Aircraft Missiles for security purposes. Life in America will never be the same after this, you will never forget this day. We will continue to be here."

And it was true, in times of strife American's overcame and they banded together no matter their political orientation or beliefs. This time would be no different, but unlike September 11th or the Attack on Pearl Harbor, this struck at the heart of American Authority. There would be a cold and quiet anger to come from the country, followed by an extreme wave of Patriotism. But they still had to find out who had done this and then direct their anger towards them. Otherwise, their feeling of helplessness would never end. And to overcome the grief the helplessness would have to end.

* * *

Never in her life had Caroline Green ever been more frightened, she knew that she should have been sleeping, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the Television. It was by pure chance that she had even discovered the devastating news that was coming out of the Washington DC. All of those people inside the Capital Building, it was too terrible to think about. She had her family and she needed to be thankful that she wasn't there right now, and she had to be thankful that she was in an extremely safe place.

She knew Government well enough to know that they would be batting down the hatches and protecting themselves after something like this and whoever was trying to kill Jackson wouldn't be able to get to them. If that even mattered now, the thought did occur to her. However, she didn't know enough about the situation to determine if she and her Grandson were safe from those people. She even wondered if these people where the same people who had orchestrated the events that had taken place there.

She had never felt more helpless.

* * *

"Madam President," Rose said as she kept her eyes on the road, "We have security concerns, so when you land, you're going to be taken to the White House Bunker and you'll be escorted by the Military and Secret Service."

Jennie was too overwhelmed to understand the magnitude of what was taking place in the Country that she was now the head of. There hadn't been a President since World War II to be escorted by the Military down the streets of Washington DC, "Care to give me some details on the escort?"

"You'll be led from Andrews Air Force Base by two tanks, several Secret Service vehicles and Black Hawk Helicopters will be overhead," Rose said, she had been listening to the security developments in the earpiece, "Our priority at this point is keeping you safe until you can appoint a Vice President and fill the voids in the Cabinet. Do you understand ma'am?"

President Eggert smiled at her, "You can call me Jennie."

"Alright," Rose smiled back at her from the rearview mirror, "To be frank, I'm glad I'm not you. My job will be to whip the asses of the people who did this, but you have to scare off the vultures that will want to attacks us."

Jennie nodded, "They know that our Military wasn't affected by this, and I've just ordered the Military onto the streets of the Capital. If any of them are watching Television they'll see those images, they'll know not to fuck with me. I still have my Nukes and my Military, we still have our teeth."

Rose nodded, "Does the Justice Department have Bernard Water's Arrest Warrant drawn up? I'll need it if I'm going to go busting down his doors."

"When you go back to Federal Plaza to be briefed and prepare for your mission Agent Long, it'll be ready for you," She reported, "I've asked the Attorney General to cite the Patriot Act, it'll be a full blanket warrant."

"Good," Rose nodded.

The car got silent from then on, President Eggert was taking in the fact that she had to clean the entire mess up. Rose and Johnny however were thinking about what they were going to do in order to subdue Bernard Waters and take him alive. It must have been fifteen minutes later when President Eggert's Phone range. Rose watched through her rearview mirror as she opened her phone and held it up to her ear, "Yes?"

"Madam President?" Jennie was surprised to hear CIA Director Gordon voice, she had given him implicit instructions not to call her unless it was very important. She was tempted to demand what the hell had gone wrong.

"What is it?" She asked tersely, there was already enough for her to do.

"Trouble." Director Gordon responded, his voice was quiet and meek.

* * *

Her family had the reputation of destroying the weak and destroying those whoever sought to do it harm. Tonight, her daughter in-law and mother were in the hospital and she was stuck in Saint Louis Missouri after the FAA had grounded all flights in the United States. She was pissed. She wanted to know what the hell had happened to ground the flight, but when she saw the television playing in the airport, she completely and totally understood. Erin just wished that she would have gotten closer to New York when it happened, "_It has been confirmed that Wayne Garret, the 47__th__ President of the United States has died. First Lady Carina Garret was told of the news a short while ago. And the hunt for the people responsible still goes on_."

It was official. This was the worst day of her life. All she could do was take what money she had left, went a cheap motel room, call Mark in the morning and get some sleep. Rebecca and Daniel could wait, for a time.

* * *

"What?" President Eggert hissed over the phone, she couldn't believe it.

"It started about five minutes ago," Director Gordon reported, he had been the head of the provisional team to oversee the safety of the Government while the new President was sworn in, "Three vans full of men pulled up to a military checkpoint that was established outside of Three Mile Island. They fired on them with tanks and RPG's, they're gone, but the risk for more attacks is still viable, so they've been ordered to higher alert."

Jennie blew out a sigh, "Did the media see it?"

"Unfortunately," Gordon said, this had been one hell of day.

"Do nothing," She said, an idea suddenly coming to her, "And be sure to give extra access to foreign journalists, let them film the wreckage. But make sure that they caught the exchange with these men, understand?"

"Of course I will Madam President," He said, "I'll do that, but why?"

"I'm sending a message that we are going to take whatever steps are necessary to defend ourselves," She said before swallowing the lump in her throat, "And that we are capable of doing anything to defend ourselves."

* * *

It was like she was there, but not there. White light surrounded her and she felt light. All of her pain was gone and she felt that she could do cartwheels all day. Jackie Hutchinson knew that she was either hallucinating, or having an out of body experience. It was strange for an out of body experience, frankly because whenever she heard about these things, they usually saw themselves. But she wasn't in any hospital room, she was surrounded by white light and that set off bells in her head. No, she couldn't be…

"No Jackie," A strong voice laughed from behind her, "You're not dead yet, you can if you want, you've been given a choice and I'm been chosen too…"

She blinked at the sight before her. No, it was a face she hadn't seen in 46 years. Oh she knew that she was either in purgatory or hallucinating, because there was no way that this was possible, "What in hell!"

Jackie backed away from the approaching man. Oh she was losing her mind. It appeared that her age was catching up with her. She couldn't face this, she couldn't face this man. The man had been dead for 46 years, the man was her dead husband, Nicolas Hutchinson, "Jackie, you look…great…"

* * *

The dozens of flashing lights that belonged to the Motorcade illuminated John F. Kennedy Airport as they rushed towards their destination. Rose could see out the window, the hordes of people that had gathered to watch the motorcade. News had spread fast. It was probably good to demonstrate strength, and there wasn't a stronger sight then a heavily fortified Presidential Motorcade. Following the other vehicles of the Motorcade, they speed down into the open tarmac. This airport had been closed, the Government had complete control of the Tarmac and there was no way in hell that anyone was getting on that Tarmac without their permission.

"Sharpshooters have been placed on all of the towers," Rose said to no one in particular, but the President and Johnny were both listening, "National Guard has been placed at all entrances and exits, and the Military has placed Anti-Aircraft missiles at the runways. You're completely safe here."

"Why don't we just blow Bernard Water's House straight to hell?" Johnny asked, he was growing increasingly nervous about the altercation that was about to go through. The Military was showing so much strength, it made him wonder why they couldn't just do it. After all he had done today.

"Because, I can assure you that if he's arrested he'll be executed," President Eggert said slowly, "The People will want blood and I want to give them his blood. As satisfying as it would be to outright kill him, we cannot."

Rose turned to Johnny and sighed, "She's right, we can get him easily. Before we left I had a schematic of his house in Norfolk drawn up. It is a mansion, and I do expect some bodyguards, but do you think that they can get past me. Alright Madam President -… here we are… you're here safe."

President Eggert nodded and opened the door as the other vehicles rushed in to surround them, "It's been a pleasure meeting you Agent Long, and I am sure that we'll see each other very soon. I wish you luck."

Rose looked back at the President and smirked, "I'll make you proud."

* * *

**Authors Note: I've been on such a role lately, and I'm ahead of schedule. So here's the rundown for the next chapter, Viviane and Peter will meet up with the rest of their family and learn about Rose. Bernard Waters will have his first encounter with the CIA. Alyssa learns about what's happened to Jackie. Erin will call Rose and President Eggert survey's Capitol Hill. **


	34. Falling Apart Again

**Chapter 33 – Falling Apart Again**

The plane began its liftoff procedure in earnest, they were doing all they could to keep President Eggert safe and nothing seemed out of the ordinary after what happened in Washington. Sitting at her makeshift desk, she looked down to her papers that detailed the damage done to Capitol Hill and the defense measures that the Pentagon had put in place. However, she could only think of two things, her two children and her husband. Looking over to the Head of her Secret Service Detail, Andrea Luker, she swallowed her throat, "Has my family been moved as I requested Agent Luker?"

"They were moved into the White House Bunker along with First Lady Garret a short while ago," She reported, she was receiving constant alerts over her phone from the main office in Washington, "Also, I think you should know that the FBI Recovery Teams just pulled President Garret's body out of the rubble. He was killed instantly. They're now focused on pulling out others?"

She stroked her chin and looked back up to her, "Did the experts that the FBI brought in think that we can rebuild the House Chamber or will we have to knockdown the entire building? If so how much is the estimated cost?"

"They don't say, they'll know when they remove the plane," She sighed, she was depressed, she was angered and she was speechless like all other Federal Agencies, "However the initial estimates total around $3 Billion."

Jennie cursed, it wasn't as if things were bad economic wise, but with everything going on today, a three billion dollar price tag on the Capital Building was the cherry on top. She had to secure funds now, but the only people who could do that were Congress and they were practically massacred not so long ago, "What is the status of the House?"

"232," Agent Luker reported, she knew what that meant. 218 was the minimum number for the House of Representatives to operate, that meant that at least the House could vote, and since the House mainly controlled the money allocated to the Government, she could get her money, "I know what you're thinking Madam President, I've already taken the liberty of summoning all Congressmen who were not in Washington back to the Capital for an emergency session. As for the status of the Senate, the White House just sent a message to all of the Governors to begin appointing."

Whenever a sitting Senator died or was incapacitated, the Governor of the State that the Senator represented would appoint someone to take over the rest of the late Senator's term, it worked almost every time. But this time was different, never before had 63 Senators died at once. This meant that all 50 Governors would have to appoint someone, "Did the put a rush on it?"

"Yes, and I quote '_If you do not do this within the next 24 hours, the Federal Government will be a pain in the ass to all of you from now on._' We're taking care of it Madam President," She said, and she meant it. The Secret Service didn't like it when the President or their protective charges died on their watch and they took in personally every time, "We are going to get the Government back on its feet as soon as possible, all you need to do is be focused on giving the people the answers they need, and staying strong."

President Eggert nodded, "You know, sometimes you guys are very wise."

"It's our job," Andrea shrugged and smiled, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yes," She said nodded as an idea came to her, "Call the White House, tell them to send out a notice to all the networks, tell them that I'll be addressing the American People. I'll need about twenty minutes, meanwhile, I'd like privacy, I'm going to get on the phone and talk with Prime Minster Cameron."

She would have to make the diplomatic rounds, talk to her country's allies and country's that she was on good terms with. It would be funny, in a sense that half of the people she would talk to today hated her and her country. But she would live in denial, she was the President, and it was her job to do that.

* * *

"I'm dead, there's no way in hell that I would be seeing you again," Jackie shouted hysterically, to her, there was no white light, there was no afterlife, once you died you were dead and gone, "You said I'm not dead, well, I must be dreaming. God knows that I dream about you enough. Now, I'll play along, what choice are you here to give me here Nick, to go to heaven or hell?"

Nicolas, or what was the apparition of Nicolas Hutchinson, smiled at her warmly and fondly and reached forward to put a hand on her shoulder, "Well if you want that then it's your choice, all you have to do is ask, but no Jackie, I'm here to show you what will happen if you decide to move on or go back."

"Go back to where?" Jackie asked, she was confused, it was a horrible feeling.

Again, he smiled handsomely, "Go back to your life. Go back to Erin. Go back to our Great Grandchildren. Go back to that kid who tried to kill you."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and took in the sight of her dead husband who still looked like he was in his twenties. Scowling, she realized in that instant that this wasn't a dream or a hallucination. If it were either, she herself would appear to be in her twenties like she had been when she had last saw him in real life. Putting her hands on her hips she sneered at him, to which he grinned at her playfully, "Just close your eyes and imagine yourself in your twenties. Don't know why, you still look just beautiful to me Jackie."

"I'm 68 Nick," She said cockily, "I don't think I'm all that attractive to-…"

"Jackie," He reached forward and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, "I only look like this because I died at this age. If I was living my life, I'd be 70, so if you feel comfortable with changing your appearance, then by all means."

Closing her eyes, Jackie inhaled and exhaled, "I sure hope this works."

* * *

Alyssa sat up in her bed and pulled her hair into a tall ponytail, she was getting incredibly restless and she wanted to go home. She wanted to see her kids and she wanted to see her husband. But those options were taken away from her. She didn't want her kids to know about her condition and Johnny was being occupied by her mother, so all she had at the moment was her father, brother and sort of cousin in-law. So all she could do it sit back and wait. Sighing, she picked up the remote to the television and turned on the news, "It appears that on all fronts, the Government is coming under attack, first with the events in Washington DC and now with this image from Three Mile Island. This is a warning, the footage you are about to see is graphic."

The video began to play and Alyssa struggled to see several vans pull up in front of a tank and what seemed like several dozen soldiers. But she could make out guns being pulled and she could make out the soldiers being fired upon, "It seems that war has come to the streets of America Folks."

Shaking her head, she turned the television off and laid her head back down on the pillow, she felt helpless. She felt as if she should be out there helping her family, but she couldn't, not for a long time. She wouldn't even be able to leave until tomorrow. And by tomorrow things could be a lot different.

"Alyssa?" Marissa asked from the entrance of her room.

She jumped slightly, she didn't even hear her come in, "Rissa, what is it?"

"I don't know," She said, she looked utterly dejected and Alyssa had a feeling that it had something to do with Jackie and whatever she was in that same hospital for, "I just needed someone to talk to, Jake and DJ have already heard me whine. Johnny had to leave and Rose was busy, can we talk?"

Alyssa nodded and patted to the side of her bed, "Sure Honey, come sit."

Walking slowly to sit next to Alyssa, Marissa sighed and looked down to the floor, "Did Rose or DJ tell you what happened to Jackie?"

"No," Alyssa shook her head, "My Mom didn't give me any details."

Marissa sighed, "Well she came in about an hour and a half ago. Someone had shot her three times. They say that she's going to make it, but I can't help but worry. I mean she took me in, she's may be my Great Aunt, but she's like a mother to me. She's raised me, and I don't know what I'll do if I lose her."

"The doctor's say that she's going to live, then why are you worried?"

Shaking her head, Marissa shrugged, "I don't know, I can't help worry."

"That's understandable," Alyssa nodded, "But don't you worry about Jackie, if I know her, she's fighting through it with the best of her ability and that's pretty damn good. You just need to remain calm and lean on your family."

Marissa looked over to her and smiled, "Your brother's been kind to me."

"Well he should," Alyssa chuckled, "After what you gave him."

"Did Rose ever find out?" Marissa asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," The American Dragon shook her head, "I really hope she never finds out. If she knew that you took her little boy's innocence, she'd hunt you down. You know how she's always babied DJ, It be wise to ke-…"

A laugh came from the door, Marissa and Alyssa looked up to see Jake standing there, with his mouth open. It was hard to gauge his reaction, but Alyssa thought he'd take it well, "D-Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

"Yes Daddy," Alyssa winked at her father, "Your little DJ became a man."

Jake walked forward with his arms over his chest, "And when did it happen?"

"My Senior Prom," Marissa responded, rather sheepishly.

"Did he use protection?" Jake asked, as far as he knew, other than Alyssa, DJ was the only one of his children who had sex. He had sworn to himself after Alyssa had become pregnant for the first time that he would make sure that they always had used a condom or other forms of protection.

"No," Marissa asked.

Jake slapped his hands against his sides, "Oh, well that's good to hear."

"Dad why are you reacting that way, it was just sex?" Alyssa asked quietly.

"Normally, I wouldn't mind," Jake bit off sarcastically, "But ever since Brian appeared, I've been a little cautious of my kids having sex. You know, ever since you became a mother at seventeen years old. I'm gonna have a talk-…"

Alyssa held up her hand, "Daddy, don't do that-…"

But Jake was already at the door, because the thought of another child having a child of their own before the age of twenty frightened him. He was going to line DJ out and tell him that if he ever had Sex again, he would be using protection until he finished High School, and he'd make him understand that.

* * *

DJ looked up to the television in the waiting room and watched the recovery effort at the Capital Building with interest. Even at his age, he considered himself a student of history and the sight of a plane sticking out of the House of Representatives was crushing to him, "David Jacob Long, we need to talk."

Jumping, he looked to his right and saw his father charging at him. He stood up quickly and dusted imaginary lint off of his shirt and pants, "What is it?"

Jake came up to stand in front of him, his hands up his hips and his nose flaring, "Did you have sex with Marissa without using a condom?"

"What?" He asked, completely blindsided by question.

"You heard me," Jake repeated, "Well did you or did you not?"

DJ looked down, he couldn't lie to his parents, "Yes, I'm sorry Dad, I was-…"

"I understand that you were _preoccupied_," He began to scale back his anger, but he was still upset, "But might I remind you that the first time your mother and I had sex, we had Alyssa. The first time Alyssa and Johnny had sex, they had Brian. The unfortunate predisposition of having children on the first time runs in our family, and you are lucky that Marissa isn't pregnant."

DJ nodded his head, "Sorry, Dad, I wasn't thinking."

"I know, believe me I understand," Jake suddenly smiled, "So here's a new rule. If you plant your flag anywhere, ever again, you use protection until you feel that you're ready to have children. Do you understand me DJ Long?"

DJ nodded and looked up to his out of the blue, chuckling father. He honestly thought that he was bipolar, "Next order of business way to go DJ!"

* * *

Viviane and Peter were ushered out of the elevator into the strangely designed room that had bunk bed after bunk bed. It was at the bottom of the federal building and the Agent that escorted them to the elevator had referred to it as the cribs. She was insightful enough to know that this was probably where the Federal Agent's went to get sleep on long cases, but what she didn't except to see was her family, sleeping and gathered around a television. Hitting her cousin on the shoulder, she motioned to them.

Nodding, Peter followed Viviane to the small area to where the Green Family had gathered. Her Father was watching the television intently while her Grandmother, Aunt, younger Cousin and Grandfather were sleeping. Taking the element of surprise, she kneeled behind her father and laid her head on his shoulder. Covering up a laugh when he jumped, she smiled, "Hey Daddy!"

"_Viviane Charlotte Green_, you scared the hell out of me," Bobby turned around and captured his daughter in such a tight hug that he picked her up off of the ground. Twirling her around, he laughed and set her down before moving over his younger Nephew and giving him a tight hug as well, "I'm so happy to see you two! We've been worried about you guys for hours!"

Viviane put her hands on her hips, "So you're the reason that I was dragged out of my apartment and onto a jet? I was wondering what I did wrong."

"Well, it's more of your Aunt's doing," Bobby answered mysteriously.

"What the hell would Aunt Lillian do for the Feds to arrest her?" Viviane laughed incredulity. She looked over to Lillian and observed Peter sitting at the side of her bed. Her Aunt was a goody two shoes who hadn't so much as cheated on a test in School, let alone done something to warrant Arrest.

Bobby scratched his head and looked down, "She's not the Aunt I'm talking about. Come on, sit down, I'll tell you about it and the reason we're here."

"Did you fall down? As far as I know, Lillian is the only Aunt that I have on your side," Viviane said, taking her father's advice and sitting down on the floor, "Is there something that you need to tell me?"

Looking down, he nodded, "You remember what I told you all those years ago when you were 10? The story about how your Aunt Lillian had a twin sister?"

It took Viviane a moment to recall the story and to put two and two together in her head. Then she was silent for a moment, not quite believing the thoughts that were running through her head. Scratching her head, she blinked and did a double take, "What?"

"You heard me," Bobby laughed at the stupid look on his daughter's face.

"What?" Viviane said with a laugh in her voice.

"I found my other sister today, your long lost Aunt!" He snapped at her, growing tired of her childish reaction to the news. For god sakes, if she heard the news more than it was bound to set it. And he knew she wasn't deaf at all.

* * *

The drive back from JFK was short. Rose was thankful that there was no traffic at this time of day and on a day like this, no one would leave their house. It was about an hour until the sun came up and yet she knew that her day was far from over. But at least she was through with that President Eggert business for the moment, now she could focus on the orders that the President gave her, to go and arrest Bernard Waters. Pulling into her designated parking space, she put the car in park and opened up the door to get out.

As soon as she shut the door, the cell phone on her waist rang. Sighing, she watched Johnny get out of the car, before pulling the phone out and putting it to her ear. She didn't recognize the number at all, "Hello?"

"Rose," Erin said, "I'm sorry, I left my cell phone back in the hotel room in Oklahoma and my flight was grounded in St. Louis Missouri, now I've seen the news and I know it's pretty bad and it's understandable that they've grounded all flights in the US. _But when in the fucking hell can I leave this place_?"

Rose sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "I don't know. We are pretty fucking busy as you can imagine. I imagine that you've got some pent up-…"

"You bet your ass I've got some rage pent up! Now you are a CIA Agent, and while that evil little bitch and Daniel are running free, I'm stuck here in hick world," Erin hissed into the phone, "If you don't not get me out of here, I will personally kick your ass when I get there, do you understand that Rose?"

Putting a hand on her hip, Rose smirked, "You don't scare me Er-…"

"My Mother was nearly killed," Erin cut off Rose, "Don't test me Rose."

Sighing again, she kicked at the pavement, "Look, you're in Saint Louis?"

"Yes!" Erin yelled back.

"Well-…eh, are you at an airport?" Rose asked, an idea forming.

"Lambert- St. Louis International," She said slowly, it sounded as if she was reading a sign. Rose could hear the noises of the airport.

Eyes widening, Rose smiled, "That's good! Look Lambert-St. Louis is where the 131st Fighter Wing is stationed! Look, I'll pull some strings. I'll get you on a plane bound for Regan National Airport in Alexandria. That's the best I can give you right now. Is that good enough?"

"I suppose," She grumbled, she wanted to get into JFK.

"I'll call you back soon when I can arrange it for you," Rose said, not wanting to subject herself to a pissed off Erin Hutchinson anymore, she hung up the phone and put it back on her waist. Scowling for a moment, she looked back to a confused Johnny and sneered, "Your mom is a bitch."

* * *

**The Great Hall of the People, Beijing, People's Republic of China**

This wasn't good, not at all, not if what Mr. Waters said was true. The American's couldn't know of his Government's involvement in what had happened today. They couldn't have known that Mr. Waters was simply their instrument and that Project Iron was their design. Gripping his cell phone tighter, he listened to what Waters had to say and then he finally couldn't take it anymore. He silenced him with a Chinese curse, "Silence!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep your involvement with this a secret, they'll never know that you all provided funds to pay the people to do that to the Capital Building, Chairman De," Water's tried to pacify his comrade.

"Because if they do find out that my Government Authorized this, I can guarantee you that our two countries will go to war," Zhu De said, he was the Chairman of China's Legislature and it couldn't be known by the rest of the world that the decision to enact Project Iron and the attack on the American Capital came from them, "Good Bye Mr. Waters."

* * *

Hanging up his phone, he sat back and looked out the window at the steadily approaching land. He was due to land outside of Norfolk in ten minutes and he had to prepare himself to act innocent. He knew he would be turned upside down for information. He couldn't be captured, not at all.

* * *

Langley Virginia was home to the Headquarters of the United States Central Intelligence Agency and home to one of the world's largest wire tapping facility. Since the Director had given the word, the entire facility had been assigned to tap the land lines and the cell phones of Bernard Waters, his business associates and his family and now one tap operator just looked over the phone call record of the century. Not to mention a record that would perhaps start World War III.

"I've traced the call to Beijing," The Operator said to his supervisor, "I couldn't get the exact coordinates because of the dampening effect that sort of surrounds China. But I was able to trace it in the vicinity of The Great Hall of the People. Judging by the record, that's where it's from."

But the supervisor was too caught up in reading the call record, his face paled and looked back down on the screen that showed the direction of where the call was traced too, "You've done good. I have to get this to the director."

* * *

**Authors Note: Well I went from Rebecca to Bernard and here is yet another villain. Now, I want to explain something. I've altered my plans. I'll continually update this story until Saturday. I will end it on Saturday. The ending of this story will set up the main plot of the next and final story, and I promise that it'll be much more fast paced and a lot more action. **

**This is what the makeup of the next story will look like: 4 acts, 25 chapters each, it will be a blend of the loose ends from this story (The Greens, Jake's reaction to DJ shooting Alyssa, Rebecca and Daniel, Jackie's trip to the other side, Erin's anger and much, MUCH more) and the main plot of this story (You'll see hehe) it'll be the longest of the **_**hell**_** 5 Stories! I want to end this series in a bang that's how I intend on doing it. And I promise you that this series will sunset in the way I envisioned it. **

**And in case you're wondering, it takes place about three days after this. **

**Oh and the title: **_**Anything and Everything 5: The Dragon and the Eagle**_


	35. DEFCON 1

**Chapter 34 – DEFCON ONE **

Pearl Harbor Navel Base had been witness to one of the darkest days in American History, but Rear Admiral Thomas Rice was sure that it was about to become the life line of the American Military in the Pacific Ocean. Sunrise wasn't for another three hours or so, but he was still wide awake and he had to be to enact the orders of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the President if they came. He was sure they'd come, after what he had seen on the news and with the briefings coming out of the Pentagon, there would be no doubt.

The Pacific Fleet hadn't seen any real action since the Vietnam War, but he was the champion of its maintenance and he had always made sure that it was at the top of its game. He wanted to make sure that things like Pearl Harbor never happened again, his father had died in the attack and his mother was left to raise him. That was the source of his devotion to the US Navy and he was sure that he'd die making sure that it always stayed well funded and well maintained, "Admiral Rice, there's a flash from DC."

He was so caught up in his muse on the base that he didn't even notice his aide come into his office. He looked up at the kid, smiled and took the paper from his hands. Admiral Rice had come into his office an hour earlier after he had received a call from the Pentagon. They had told him to be on alert and to be there to command the base in any eventuality. So the only logical conclusion was to come in, but when he was ordered to stand by, he wasn't expecting to see the following message: _By word of the President of the United States and the Secretary of Defense, all branches of the Armed Forces of the United States in the Pacific Basin are ordered to DEFCON 1._

Looking up to the aide's expectant aide, his face paled, "Oh my god."

"When was this intercepted?" Rose asked as she read over the phone call report one more time. She had to read it one more time. It was too mind boggling and it had serious consequences for the state of the word itself.

Johnny, Rose, Terry and Allen were gathered in private briefing room, it had started out as her briefing for the Bernard Waters Arrest, but someone had interrupted the meeting and brought it in. It had come directly from the Director of the CIA himself. They had all read it, and they were all taking in the implication, "A few minutes ago, Director Gordon immediately sent a copy to the President, who is currently ten minutes from landing at Andrews. Then to us, this changes everything…"

"Bernard Waters is a small fish," Rose said sagely, she knew what was about to happen, if the Chinese Government orchestrated the attack on the Capital Building and therefore murdered the President of the United States, war was unavoidable, "Has the President moved us to DEFCON 1?"

Allen nodded and looked further down the list, "After he sent this to the President, she ordered our forces in the Pacific to DEFCON 1. She also sent an order to the Governors of California, Oregon and Washington. They've declared states of Emergencies there and the National Guard is being deployed as we speak to the coasts. The Pacific Fleet is being deployed out of Pearl Harbor, The Philippines and Australia. The President is current-…"

Johnny broke in. He was feeling so naïve in front of the three seasoned CIA Agents and there was one thought in his mind, "So, we're going to war?"

Rose, Allen and Terry nodded simultaneously, and then Allen spoke once again, "Correction John, we are going to war with China. Zhu De is the Head of, what you would consider, the Chinese Communist Congress and it says here that they were behind the attack. There is no doubt about this."

He was silent from that point on, for the rest of the meeting it was decided that they would devote all of their energy to finding Bernard Waters and learning what he knew about this phone call to one of the most powerful people in the Chinese Government. All the while, they knew in the back of their minds that if not today, then perhaps by tomorrow, it would be open warfare with the People of China. The people would want someone's head and it would be their job to deliver it, "Listen Allen, I need a little favor."

Terry and Johnny and left the room and that left Rose and Allen alone in the small boxy room, he looked up at her and raised his eyebrows, "What is it?"

"A friend of mine, Johnny's Mother was on her way from Oklahoma to come and help me with the Rebecca Kay situation," Rose stated, with her hands behind her back, "She's _one of my people_ you know, the mark and the skills, and if you'd be able to pull some strings and get her into JFK, I'd be eternally grateful. In fact she might be able to help us in our situation."

Allen's eyebrow's creased, "You just gave me a thought Rose, your husband the _dragon_, it says in our surveillance of that zone off the coast of China that it was home to the Dragon Council, or whatever it is. How do you propose we can bring them into this engagement? It would be smart."

Rose was so frazzled by the mention of her husband that she didn't even comprehend what Allen was saying, did he just say that he wanted the Dragon Council to get involved in a human war? Rose laughed and shook her head, "You'll have to forgive me for laughing at that idea, but when you've been around the Dragon's as long as I have, you'll know that they look at Human Wars as the problems of the humans, it need to involve Nuclear-…"

"It's funny you mention that," Allen quietly, looking down the papers for a moment before looking back up to Rose, "You know, just as well as I do that if we don't brandish our Nuclear Weapons, The Chinese will and that island, that area will be affected. I'll get your friend on a Military Plane that's coming into JFK if you can convince these Dragon's that they are being put in danger by the actions of the Chinese, do we have an agreement, Rose?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment before sighing and looking down at the table, it was a smart choice, and she had to admit that. The Dragon's had a massive military. The Dragon's themselves could do things in China that they couldn't for a long progression of the war. This way, she could pull Erin out of Missouri and this coming, and surefire war would go a long way to giving them an advantage, "Mister Director, I think we have an agreement, but I won't be able to do it myself, I'll need my husband to do it, do you-…"

Before she could finish, Allen picked up the small tan file that he had used to brief them and handed it to Rose. It contained the actual transcript from the phone call, the Director of the CIA's Notes, the Military Statistics for Defense Condition 1 and all possible retaliatory strikes, "No one see's those document's but your husband that this Dragon Council, now where is your friend? I'll put her on the manifest when I get back to my office?"

"Lambert-St. Louis International Airport," Rose responded.

Allen nodded, "I have a Vietnam buddy that commands a regiment in 131 Fighter Wing, I'll contact him and he'll put her on a passenger manifest…"

"Her name's Erin Hutchinson," Rose said.

She watched Allen write the name down on the paper, look up at her and smile, "I'll get right on it, now if there is anything else Agent Long…"

"I was wondering, before I go and see my husband, can I see my family, I haven't see them since I tried to interrogate Rebecca Kay and-…" She was cut off once again. It seemed everyone was one step ahead of her today.

Holding up a hand, he nodded, "Your niece and nephew got in a short while ago, why don't you go down to the crib and introduce yourself? Talk with them for a short while, and then you go to your husband and bring him up to speed. Tell him that it is a matter of National Security that he goes to this Dragon Council and he brings with him the full diplomatic power of the US."

Rose laughed and turned to door, "He's always wanted to be a diplomat."

* * *

Viviane couldn't believe what her father had told her, it was very surreal. She would have never imagined that she would have another Aunt, let alone another Aunt that looked exactly like her other Aunt. She stared dumbly at her father for another moment before breaking out in a smile, she wanted meet her now, there was an air of mystery around her, "I want to meet her!"

"I don't know where she is," Bobby responded looking back to the elevator.

But then the elevator opened, and as if on cue, his sister marched off the elevator. She walked with a full confidence of what he had seen from her ever since he met her this morning. He stood up and smiled as Rose closed in on them. Looking to her right hand, he saw that she clutched a tan folder in it as if her life depended on it, "Rose, we haven't seen much of you around."

Rose motioned up to the television, "Well, since you've already seen the hell that's breaking loose, that's my explanation. I've been running myself ragged. I had to go pick up the new President from her apartment things like that."

"So President Garret is really …dead?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Yes, the 737 that hit the House Chamber killed everyone in it," Rose looked down the carpeted floor, "And just a few minutes ago, our phone taps from them man we suspected orchestrated the attack prove that there was a foreign Government involved in this, to what extent isn't clear, but its there."

Bobby sighed. There wasn't much that he had to say, "What country."

"China," Rose stated simply before turning to the girl who was standing next to Bobby, she smirked, her own daughter could have been her double, her sister was her twin, but this girl looked, exactly like her when she was in her twenties. Down to her teeth, there wasn't even a minor difference, "Your kid?"

He nodded and motioned to Viviane, "Rose Long meet Viviane Green."

"Wow," Viviane smiled, "How old are you?"

Rose narrowed her eyes playfully at her niece, "47, and you?"

"20, can I expect to look like you when I'm 47?" Viviane asked, she not only thought that her Aunt was gorgeous, but she was also aware that they liked completely the same, except for the noticeable difference of their age.

Smiling, Rose walked forward and hugged her niece, "Honey, my daughter looks almost exactly like me. She only has brown eyes. You look like me down to the shape of your body. You looked like me when I was twenty, I'm sure."

Viviane liked her already. Pulling back, she took in her Aunt. Her long straightened blonde hair pooled down her back, her face didn't have any noticeable wrinkles. Her hair wasn't gray. She looked 37. But choosing not to dwell on it anymore, she smiled and looked back to her father, "I'm gonna try and catch up on my sleep, uhm…I guess I'll talk to you later …Aunt Rose?"

The former Huntsgirl smiled, "Oh you can bet on it."

When Viviane walked back to bunk beds, Bobby turned back to Rose and offered her a sad smile, "So about this China thing? Are we going to war?"

"Well, think about it, if another country was responsible for the death of two thirds of your leadership, by flying a plane into the building that they were in, what do you?" Rose asked stoically, "We will win, I can guarantee it."

* * *

Jake wanted to go home, he was getting bored, he was exhausted and he had pretty much nothing to worry about. His children were out of the crossfire. Rose had apparently scared Rebecca off and he no longer had to worry about protecting them as much as he had. But he couldn't, he just couldn't leave while Alyssa was still there. He would feel guilty. So that was why he had just sent DJ and Marissa home, yes he was going to let Marissa stay with them until Jackie was alright. It might have been the stupidest thing he had ever done since he let Johnny live with Alyssa, but what the hell, he didn't care.

Lying back on couch, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, he really did. But all he could think about was yes, Alyssa, and he found that all he could do was sit there with his eyes closed. Sighing irritably, he got comfortable and closed his eyes shut again. His breath slowed and steadied out until he reached that place between sleep and full awareness. Just a few moments later and he'd finally slip off into sleep. But all of the sudden, the process stopped, suddenly and decisively, by someone sitting in his lap.

Opening his eyes, he grumbled, but then it stopped when he saw his wife.

"You're pissed, I was getting sleep and you weren't, right?" He growled.

Rose smiled sweetly and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, "No, I was in the neighborhood and I saw you lying here with your arm over your head and you looked all adorable. But no Jake, there is a reason I've come back to see you and we're going to need a little privacy, where are DJ and Marissa?"

"I sent them home, did you know they had sex?" Jake asked loudly as Rose got off of his lap and took a seat next to him. At those words, Rose did a double take and gaped at her husband as if he was an Alien from outer space.

Sighing, she shook her head and filed it away to yell at DJ later, "Ok, I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that and I'll react to it after this is over. But I'm not here to flirt, or be a parent. I've come in an official capacity, now about twenty minutes ago. We intercepted and listened in on a phone call from our main suspect in what happened at the Capitol, please read it."

Rose handed Jake the folder, he nodded and opened the folder to the front page that contained the transcript of the phone call between Zhu De and Bernard Waters. It took him a few moments, but he finished and when he did, his face paled. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked over to his wife, who had her CIA Agent face on and frowned, "What's going to happen now?"

"Well," Rose said quietly, "The President brought our Military up to DEFCON 1 and before I left Federal Plaza, Allen told me that the President has been in almost constant phonecalls with members of NATO. She's going to go on and address the country in an hour, tell them what've learned and announce-…"

"Announce what?" Jake asked, he already knew the answer.

"She's going to announce that we're going to go to war with them," Rose said, running a hand through her hair, "As soon as we reconstitute Congress, President Eggert is going to ask for a declaration of War. Now, here's the part where you come in and forgive the dramatics but I was told too. On behalf of the Government of the United States, we formally ask the Dragon Council to enter this war on our side and we herby designate you as our representative."

Jake blinked, and then a wide grin spread across his face, "Run that by me one more time, because I thought you just said that you wanted the Dragon C-…"

"Jake I know it's a lot to ask," Rose said, she was pleading and that was something that she hardly ever did, she knew that he would know that she was sincere if she did do it, "But we were caught completely off guard by this, we have been humiliated today enough. And here's the sticking point that I think they will listen too, due to the proximity of the Isle of Draco, it could be at risk for danger if Nuclear Weapons come into the picture, and they will."

Again, Jake blinked. He couldn't believe what she was saying, "Are you saying that we're going to use Nuclear Weapons against China? And you want-…"

"We'll use that as a last resort, but you know that the Chinese will bring them out before we do," Rose said, she knew she was getting into Jake by the look on his face alone, "Please Jake, we need them on our side and I was asked to do this, I thought it was ridiculous just like you do, but I have to try…"

Jake leaned back in his seat and rubbed his forehead, "Nuclear Weapons?"

Rose nodded. It was the terrible and inconvenient truth of it.

"And you know that they'll want evidence," Jake said with steel behind her voice, "You'd better have some good evidence, Nebroshka may be friends with us but she's still the Pro Tempore and she still has to act within the inte-…"

Pointing her finger at the folder, she smiled, "That's all the evidence that you'll need, and for your effort you will be rewarded, when we go home."

Jake smiled and hugged his wife tightly, "You know sometimes you want the moon, and sometimes I can give it to you, but I don't know if I can with this."

"That's okay baby," Rose smiled, "I can settle, I just really need to make sure that I tried. Now, we have a little time, so, tell me about Marissa and DJ?"

He stood up and smiled, "I'd love to, but I have to go set up a portal to the Isle and you have to go and do your job. We can talk about all of this later."

* * *

As with every single airport in the nation, the only planes that were allowed to leave and arrive were Government planes. Bernard Waters, as the Assistant Secretary of Energy was allowed to land. He didn't know that over 100 Federal Agents from a combination of the CIA, FBI and NSA were waiting to arrest him. It should have been obvious from the practically small army that waited by his designated landing sight. Not to mention the tank that they brought it.

Looking out the window, Bernard was weighing his choices, he was caught. He knew this. He could kill himself, but he was to egotistical to do that, he loved his life. He could order his pilot to keep going, but for one thing, he had seen fighter jets in the air, they didn't have any fuel left, so that ruled escaping out. Along with the lack of fuel, he saw the tank that had been deployed, move and block their way. He was trapped, and there was no getting out.

He looked out and saw a tall man in a jacket with the symbol of the FBI pick up a megaphone. Even through the plane, he could him, "Bernard Waters, this is the Federal Bureau of Investigation, the Central Intelligence Agency and the National Security Agency. A Federal Warrant has been issued for your immediate Arrest, by order of the Attorney General and the President. You are under arrest for the murder of the President of the United States, The Vice President of the United States, and the Speaker of the House. You are also under arrest for 266 Counts of Second Degree Murder. Surrender, now!"

They knew? How could they possibly know? He gasped when the plane stopped abruptly. This was his last few seconds of freedom and quite possibly life, "You are also under arrest for Treason and Conspiracy to destroy the Government of the United States, we know about the Chinese, Bernard."

He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but he was awake and this was completely real. Nodding, he would go into with his head high.

* * *

As the CIA Agent put him in handcuffs and yanked him roughly into the back of the large SUV, he was curious to where they were taking him. They knew about the Chinese and their involvement, and that could only mean one place that they were going to take him, "Are you taking me to Langley?"

"No," The CIA Agent responded as he climbed into the driver's seat, "By order of the Director of the CIA and with permission by the President, you are being taken to New York to be interrogated by someone who's specializes in enhanced interrogation. If we're going to war with them, you'll tell us why."

He blanched, this was going to end badly.

* * *

Some of the brightest and smartest men in the history of their country had inhabited the building that she was in and the office that she was now pacing around was theirs as well. Jennie had arrived at the White House and she was now dictating an official message to the Chinese Government. She hadn't even had time to even get comfortable with the fact that the Oval Office was now her office, "_To the Government of the People's Republic of China, from the United States of America. Today was witness to one of the darkest days in our history. Our Leadership was decapitated in one act and our Country has come to a halt. As you know, Americans have always demonstrated resolve, when the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor. We drove them out of the Pacific Region and completely broke them on their own soil. We can do that again_."

President Eggert turned back to her aide that was typing the message that would be sent by telegram, "_When a group of Religious fanatics flew planes into our buildings and killed citizens from all around the world, we lashed back and destroyed them, and we can do that again as well. And today, when a Boeing 737 flew into the United States Capitol Building, the symbol of our power, killing our leaders, we will find the people who did this, who were behind this and crush them, utterly. We know that this was sanctioned and funded by your Government, by your legislator. We have the proof_."

"_If you do not surrender the people who sanctioned this attack to us within 24 standard hours, Washington DC Time, we, as well as the other members of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, otherwise known as NATO and the Russian Federation will begin Military Operations against your country," _Jennie dictated with steel and fire in her voice. She was a trained politician and she knew how to make her point while sounding simultaneously intimidating.

"_Signed, Jennie F. Eggert, President of the United States of America," _She turned back and smiled at the aide who finished her flurry of typing. War was on the horizon. The Chinese Government didn't take well to threats, but it wouldn't be smart on their part. When the biggest dog in the yard threatened you, you would have to be the stupidest people in existence not to listen.

And like it or not, The United States was still the biggest dog in the yard.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, here is the final chapter. The next one will be the epilogue and it will set up the main plot for the next two acts of the next and last story. It will be up tomorrow. Most of the story lines in this story will continue in the next story, it's going to be open ended yes, but you will get answers and many answers from '**_**Anything and Everything 3: Remnant' **_**as well, like the status of the Dragons among other things. Leave a review. **


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Nothing moves as quietly as a ship. An automobile moving at this speed, a fraction below thirty miles per hour, made noise one could hear for hundreds of yards on a silent night, but for a ship it was the high-frequency swish of steel cutting through the calm sea and that didn't carry very far at all. Those aboard could feel the vibrations of the engine, or hear the deep sucking breath of the turbine engine, but that was all, and those sounds scarcely carried a hundred yards across the water at night. Just the swish, and behind every ship was a forming wake, a ghostly shade of green in the water from the tiny organisms upset by pressures of the logical disturbance.

To those on the ships it seemed hellishly bright. On every bridge of the large task force, the lights were turned down, so that their night vision wouldn't be compromised. Navigation lights were turned off, a rules-of-the-road violation in these international waters. Lookouts used conventional binoculars and light-amplification gear to scan forward. The formation as just now turning by orders of the Joint Chiefs of Staff themselves towards the eastern Japanese Coast and to within missile range of Hong Kong, China.

In every combat information center, people hovered over scopes and charts, talking in whispers lest they somehow be heard. Those who smoked wished they could be in the antiseptic spaces, and those who quit now wondered why they had in the first place. Something about a health hazard, they remembered as they contemplated surface-to-surface missiles mounted in emplacements about fifteen thousand yards away, each of them with a ton of explosives right behind the seeker head. They were ready to strike first.

"Coming left, new course two-eight-seven," The Captain of the lead ship the USS Anzio ordered to his bridge crew, "Right to the China-Japan border."

They were ready. All they had to wait for was President Eggert's order.

If things went as they expected, the first attack would be a moderate one. The People's Republic of China had a massive supply of air to air missiles, so CIA observations had said. Made and imported from several Russian Companies and with backing by the Russian Government. However, the one problem would be targeting the missiles for the American Forces and the ships that the Russians were sending. China had always been a massively secret country and detailed maps of their defenses had never made it into the hands of the Americans. The Russians however had a great deal of information, more than the American's by far and they were more than happy to share it with them.

President Eggert had called the Russian President who had been in session with his war council and informed them in China's part in attempting to destroy their economies. She had sent the information and the details on Project Iron to them and the Russian Federation formally declared war on the People's Republic of China thirty minutes later. It served to fuel the stereotype that the Russians took things more personally then the Americans. But it was decided that they would go after the known missile stockpiles and the troop barracks before they began to attack the major cities. All indications suggest that the Americans would join the Russians, but they still hadn't responded to President Eggert's ultimatum. They knew that if they didn't surrender those who had sponsored Project Iron and the Attack on Washington DC, they'd suffer the consequences.

The Superpower of the World and another former superpower would unleash their militaries on them and despite the fact that China was the most populated country on earth they had a comparably weak army when matched up against the forces of America and Russia. President Eggert wanted to avoid war, she didn't want it, but she would do it if she had to. If they didn't give them the people who wanted it, she'd take it out on all of them. Being in constant contact with Admiral Thomas Rice, the Commander of Pacific Forces, she wanted to give him the order as quickly as possible. But she was still waiting for that response, that response and Bernard Waters Information and she would cement the war.

* * *

**2 Hours Later … **

Rose Long was _unbelievably_ pissed off.

She wanted to arrest Bernard Waters, she was fully prepared to drive down to Norfolk and arrest him at the airport herself. But she had to admit that she was not in the move to go on a drive, so her prissiness gradually wore off. In the CIA, she was known for getting her information when she wanted it, just as in the Huntsclan. That's why they were bringing him directly to her. This man was going to get it. Sure, Rebecca had ordered the hit on her children and had made her life a living hell for several hours, but Bernard was the man who gave her the resources. The Blackhawk Helicopter that was brining Bernard Waters to them was just passing John Kennedy Airport, which meant that he'd be there in a matter of minutes.

Standing on the roof of the Federal Building, Rose, Terry, Johnny and Allen huddled around each other. Rose was the first one to speak and she rubbed her hands together in an attempt to get her hands warm, "I swear to god, if he holds out on me and makes me break him, I'll cut his throat and there's nothing any of you can do to stop me."

"I'd have to arrest you then Rose," Allen answered back smartly, "Frankly because the President ordered you to keep him alive and get the information."

Rose stuck her tongue out at him, "I know that, I will get him to talk. You can bet your ass on that, what's the status with the China Situation?"

"The Pacific Fleet is on the Japanese-Chinese Water Border," Allen said, looking in the direction of JFK, "However, the Russians have already begun their invasion. Oh, they were beyond pissed off. The Russians and the Chinese haven't been fond of each other since the sixties, but this has pushed them into downright hate. We're simply waiting for Mr. Waters here and the Chinese response to the President's demands. For all intents and purposes, we're at the gates, we're just waiting for the confirmation to break them down, and it's as simple as that."

Johnny was the next one to speak up, "And what was the demand?"

"To put it simply," Terry responded with a grin, "Give us the people who did this or we'll fuck you up."

Rose laughed and turned to Johnny, "The Chinese don't extradite criminals to foreign countries, and I don't think they'll give us who we want. War is inevitable."

"Have you heard anything from your husband?" Allen asked, because that had been on his mind for hours now and he knew that she knew that this was an order to update him.

"He gave me a call about thirty minutes ago," Rose said putting a hand up, "They've called a special late night session for him. He'll give me an update when it's over."

Allen nodded and looked back in the direction of the airport. Dawn had come and the landscape was bathed in the light of the early morning sun, and any moment now, news would spread like wildfire to the people of the world of what had happened last night. It would be just like September 11th and the pressure on them would be enormous. Fondling the retracted knife in her pocket, she narrowed her eyes and looked up at the approaching Military Helicopter. She would get the information out of him. Everything depended on it.

Looking back to Allen she nodded and walked further to the Helipad. Reaching into her pocket, she gripped the knife harder and she was just jumping to open it and hold it to the son of bitch's throat. Her hair fluttered in the wind as the helicopter landed and she changed her stance into a tough one. And as quick as she imagined this moment in her mind, the helicopter touched down and the panel doors slid open to reveal him. Two CIA Agents picked him up and escorted him off of the helicopter. Nodding to them, they unlocked his handcuffs and walked back to the helicopter. To leave him to his fate, she was known all over the organization for her interrogation. Smiling wickedly, she put her hands on her hips, "Bernard Waters?"

Bernard nodded meekly.

Rose smiled, and grabbed his arm. Ignoring the strange looks from her co-workers and son-in-law, she walked him to the very edge of the building, spun him around and in a quick motion, pressed the eject button on her knife, held it tightly against his throat and held him over the side of the tall building. Rose glared menacingly at him, "Tell me everything you know about what you've done today, what you were planning to do, you involvement in the murder of the President and _half of congress_, and what the Chinese had to do with all of it?"

* * *

This had been perhaps the most wonderful thing that she had ever experienced. Even if this was just simply a hallucination or if she was truly talking to the spirit, or ghost of her dead husband, it was great. She had experienced a recurring dream for 46 straight years. It was of the night that Nicolas had been confirmed dead, in the dream she would wake up and find Nicolas sleeping next to her. It was so gratifying to her that she believed that it was real, every time she would attempt to hug him. Then she woke up, and for a split second she believed he was still alive. Then it hit her that he was really dead. And then she cried herself back to sleep. It happened every month and it exposed her weakness and it always upset her.

Bu she was actually hugging him this time, so if this was a dream, it was one of the best dreams she had ever had in her life. Pulling back from him, she looked down at herself and she found that she looked like she did when she was in her twenties. Her hair was back to its deep black hue and beauty, everything on her body was firm and where it should have been. For a moment she was so shocked that she almost laughed. Then reaching up, she felt her face and it wasn't wrinkled, "God damn, I look great. Is this really happening? Or am I dreaming?"

"This is really happening," Nicolas said warmly at her before leaning down and capturing her in a deep kiss.

Arching herself up into him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and when he pulled away, she flashed him that beautiful, winning smile, "I've missed doing that."

"I've have too," Nicolas grinned and snaked one hand down her back and grabbed her behind.

Jackie jumped and swatted his hand away before looking back to him and scowling playfully, "Nick!"

"Sorry baby, gotta throw me a bone here, I've been dead for 46 years," He reached forward and grasped her chin tenderly before kissing her again, "Let's take a walk."

* * *

DJ shut the door to the apartment after he was sure that Marissa was in and grimaced at the sights all over the place. The blood that stained the walls, from when his father had literally pinned the hitman to the wall with his claws, the bullet holes and most notably, his sister's blood that had pooled and dyed on the kitchen floor. Hanging his car keys on the hook near the door, he walked into the living room and collapsed into the untouched lounge chair. It had been one hell of a day, opening his eyes. He saw his gun sitting on the table that was right in front of the couch. His mother had told him that he couldn't use it anymore. She had also added that she expected to see it on her dresser when she got home.

Sighing, he pulled himself up from the chair and walked forward to pick it up and marched back into the hall. Passing the bathroom, the sound of the shower caught his ear. He turned and looked at the bathroom door. Why was Marissa in there? He had told her to go lie down on his bed and get some sleep, knocking on the door, he was puzzled, "Marissa, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She shouted, but by no means did she sound okay. DJ knew her very well and he knew that she wasn't doing okay.

Stepping away from the door, he walked down the hall and went into his parent's bedroom. Flipping the lights on, he looked around the room, quickly he set the gun on his mother's side of the dresser and walked out. He cared about Marissa, hell he loved Marissa. Arriving at the bathroom door, he turned the knob and thanked god that it was unlocked. Taking a deep breath in, he opened the door and he saw an image that shattered his heart. Marissa was sitting in the shower, her clothes still on and in a fetal position with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her hair was soaked and draped around her shoulders and she wore this blank look. Sighing, DJ shut the door behind him and walked forward, "Marissa?"

Marissa jumped and looked up at him, "DJ! What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I live here," He tried to lower the tension of the situation with a little humor, his mother's mouth is what his father called it, "You've got to admit that this is a little odd."

"Fuck you DJ! I'm upset, I'm tired, and I'm going out of my mind with worry, what the hell else can you expect?" She stopped and buried her face in her arms to sob.

Frowning, DJ walked up and turned the showerhead off, before turning over and sitting down next to her in the bathtub. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into her chest. The movement was graciously accepted and Marissa buried her face in his chest, "No matter what happens Rissa, you still have me, and trust me, everything will work out."

* * *

Thank goodness that Fu had been up or else he never would have gotten there.

Ever since his grandfather had died, he hated coming back here and that's why he rarely did. Padding down the Anti-Chamber, he was fired up. He had to pull a lot of strings to get this meeting and that's only because he had made a close friend in Pro-Tempore Sabrina Nebroshka. Gripping the folder tighter, he nodded to the two Dragon guards that pushed the door into the main chamber open and took in the sight. At their long rectangular table, all but the Pro Tempore herself looked down on him with a stone like anger. Fuck them, he didn't like being her either, but his wife had asked him and she had made a very valid point as well. They would be put at risk by a war between the United States and China.

"General Long," Pro Tempore Nebroshka smiled at him, albeit a forced smile. She didn't like to be woken up.

"Madam Pro Tempore," He nodded to the council, "Members of the Council, I'm very sorry to wake you up this late, but it's urgent and you need to make a decision."

Sabrina's eyes widened, "Well if this has alarmed you, then it is certainly worth taking a look at, what is the issue?"

"A war," Jakes said glumly, "A war between the United States of America and the Chinese, it's going to happen and you need to be warned and possibly enter it."

A slight laugh came from the council, including Nebroshka herself, "General Long, are you suggesting that we reveal ourselves to the Humans?"

"That's cat's out of bag with the American's they know about us," Jake shot back, "That's why I'm here, they want you to enter this war on their side and to drive the point home, there is a possibility of a Nuclear Exchange between China and the United States and guess who is the middle of it, yes …you. Not even the Diamond of Draco can stop a nuclear explosion you know that just as well as I do. The Chinese murdered the American President a few hours ago. You know that is an act of war, now think about your interests here, can you really-…"

Sabrina raised her hand, "Nuclear Weapons? And you said that the US Government asked you to come here?"

Jake nodded and held up the folder, "Here's the proof, if you want it."

She held out a hand and beckoned him, "Let us review this, we'll deliberate, you're asking for something very dangerous Jacob and we need to think about it long and hard."

* * *

She didn't know how they found her, but they did and they told her that a plane was ready to take her to New York. Rose had done as she promised, she could have leaped. Now she didn't have to put Rebecca and Daniel out of her mind. She could focus on them and there wasn't a place that they could hide. She was very good a tracking her prey down and slaying them. If they had made it to Mexico, she would go, step by step to find them. Griping her duffel bag tighter, she set it in front of her seat and quickly sat down and buckled herself in. It was a cargo plane, yes, but the pilot said that he was the only plane going to JFK and she'd have to ride shotgun. That was okay, as long as she was closer to her prey.

And she would find her prey whatever it would take. She would find them and make them pay for nearly killing her mother and her daughter in-law.

* * *

They had fixed her hand and had done a pretty good job on it. It was now stitched up and she was now on a couple of painkillers. With some sleep, she'd be able to get over it. That's why she and Daniel and rented a room at a Ramada just outside of Philadelphia and just down the road from the place where she had gotten her hands fixed up. She knew that she was being careless, that she had left a paper trail, but she didn't care at the moment. She had never been so tired and her life and all she wanted to do was to get some sleep and forget that the past 24 hours had happened. Little did she know that the desk attendant was on the phone with the police, reporting to them that two criminals were staying in a room, these two criminals were wanted by the government and the APB came from the CIA. She also didn't know that she was leaving herself open, open for Erin Hutchinson to find her, easily.

* * *

"Alright," The lights to the crib abruptly turned on and awoke all of the Greens, "As of this moment, the protective order that binds you all to us is voided. The man who threatened your lives is captured and is currently being interrogated. You are free to go, but be aware that if we need you and you don't come to us, _we will come to you and bring you to us_."

Viviane, Peter, Lillian, Jackson, Robert, Bobby and Caroline pushed themselves off of their bunk beds and stared at the CIA Agent with anger. They had just made it to sleep, after they day that they had, they all thought that they'd never get back to sleep, but he came in and woke them up. The CIA Agent stared right back at them and motioned for the elevator, "The Elevator will take you directly back to the lobby, and before you go, check with the desk, Agent Long left a message for you all. She also told me to tell you that she's sorry she couldn't come down here and tell you all this herself. You have thirty minutes to vacate the building or you'll be arrested for trespassing on government property, have a nice day."

And without another word, he turned and walked back onto the elevator. When it closed, Viviane sneered at the closed elevator doors, "Your tax dollars at work ladies and gentlemen."

* * *

"Madam President," Her Interterm Chief of Staff, Carmen Hollingsworth said, walking into the Oval Office, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Chinese just sent their response."

President Eggert had been meeting with the Secretary of Defense and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. She nodded to them and looked back to her aide. She knew that her aide was waiting for her to excuse them. But she was in no mood, she had a lot on her plate and she was extremely aggravated by recent events, "Carmen, this is Secretary James, and the Joint Chiefs. We've been discussing our plan of action if the Chinese don't accept our demands. They'll be running this just as much as I will if they turn it down, SO IF ANYTHING, THEY HAVE THE RIGHT AND THE NEED TO HEAR THE DAMN RESPONSE! I HAVE HAD ONE HELL OF A DAY AND I AM IN NO MOOD TO HAVE MY ASS KISSED BECAUSE I'M THE PRESIDENT!"

Carmen looked down and cleared her throat, "_To the People of the United States of America: We cordially decline and we have taken this threat as an act of war, yes, we were involved and no we will not surrender our Legislators to be executed in your American Prisons. And we will take any movements near our borders as an act of war on part of the United States…" _

Jennie's lip twitched in anger and she looked back to the Joint Chiefs and the Secretary of Defense, "Well …there you have it, they admit to it. That's surprising, _give the order_."

"Contact the networks," She looked back up to Carmen, "I'll be addressing the American People as soon as they cameras are ready."

She was about to bring her country into war, there was not another moment in her life that ever felt so surreal. She almost didn't want to do it, but when she turned in her chair and looked out the window, she saw the cloud of smoke that was still over the Capitol Building. She thought of the people that had been taken out. Her friend, the President, The Vice President and the Speaker, not to mention the 266 Members of Congress, they all had families. People all over the country had lost a mother, father, sister, brother, aunt, uncle, son, daughter and a grandparent in that attack and that was something that she couldn't overlook, not even with her own personal beliefs.

* * *

**25 Minutes Later …**

The camera stilled on her and she felt her political personality take hold as perhaps every American in the world and most countries on Earth tuned in to hear her. Folding her hands together, she laid them out on the desk and swallowed the frog in her throat. She saw the camera operator give her a thumbs up and she nodded, "_My Fellow Americans, today when you woke up, you expected to have your sense of security that feels like it is a given as an American. You woke up, had your shower, ate your breakfast and prepared for your day. But then you decided to pick up a newspaper or turn on the television and you saw the images of what happened here in the capitol last night. And you lost that sense of security_."

Half way across the world, fighter jets were being launched from the American Air Craft Carriers. Loaded with Missiles and bombs, Hong Kong was their first target and hopefully that's where they'd meet the Russians if their invasion from the north was successful, "_That is not acceptable, and as your new President it is my responsibility to keep you safe and the foundations of our nation safe. That is why I've had every single our law Enforcement and Intelligence Agencies on this from the very moment it happened. We have uncovered undisputable evidence that the People's Republic of China was ultimately responsible for the death of so many Americans and of the barbarous murder of our sitting President_."

American Destroyers that had been secretly traveling towards Hong Kong, under the radar, since DEFCON 1 had been declared were firing on ports, "_When this was uncovered I issued an ultimatum to them, surrender the people who sponsored this attack to us within 24 hours, or suffer the consequences. They've decided to decline and they are paying for it as I speak_."

"As of this moment, on my orders, the Armed Forces of the United States began bombing and firing upon major costal Chinese cities in collaboration with the Russian Federation that officially declared war on the People's Republic of China," Her expression tightened and she began to look more intimidating, "_I guarantee you, I give you my word, that everything that the Chinese took from you this morning, every sense of security and ever person they took from you will be taken back and repaid. As Commander and Chief of the United States, I formally acknowledge that this country, that we as a people, are at war with the People's Republic of China. God Bless You, God Bless the Victims of Yesterday and God bless the United States of America. We are at a crossroads in our history and that phrase has no greater meaning then it does today, after all that has happened. Have a good day_."

* * *

**Authors Note: I know this is shorter then every Epilogue that I've written, but there's a point to its open ended-ness. It's supposed to lure you back for the last story. It'll take place about ten hours after this one. Everything that was introduced in this story will be resolved and some of the things that I didn't properly get too at the end of Remnant will be explained. I hope you'll read it. And I hope you enjoyed this installment! Please leave me a review! **


End file.
